Worlds Collide: Ryuki
by Gamest Link
Summary: One story, two versions to follow. The Ryuki Riders have been revived but still remember everything before their deaths. Can they get along with the Dragon Knight Riders long enough to set things right? Ch. 20 Revised
1. Catastrophe, Worlds Collide, Red Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki, nor Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. This story was purely written for fan based amusement. Read and Review. About reviews, if there is criticism of any kind please be constructive about them. Thank you.

**Catastrophe**

Reiko Momoi patiently waited at the luxurious restaurant Kitaoka Shuichi kept suggesting. After being asked out for forty-two times by the same man she finally agreed (with the persuasion of co-workers Nanako Shimada and Megumi Asano.)

The view was great, sitting by the window, staying amused by watching the cars and passersby on the street below. "It's a wonderful world," was soothingly playing over the speakers. Buildings across the street were gradually vanishing behind a thick veil of fog.

A sigh escaped from Reiko's lips wondering how long she had been waiting.

Rieko checked her golden wrist watch and sighed disappointed. There were important stories out there to be investigated and uncovered, but instead she had waiting over an hour for a no show.

If Kitaoka showed up then he'd have to dine alone.

Reiko grabbed her purse tired of waiting and headed out. She was almost to the elevator when this peculiar metallic ringing started. She and everyone else on the floor were standing around looking for the source of the peculiar sound.

Deafening screams filled the room as monsters emerged from the outside of the windows. Reiko turned to the painting on the nearby pillar and saw it ripple. She dashed over to a door shutting herself in a closet and turned out the lights.

Minutes seemed like hours and very well could have been being cooped up that tiny dark room. She covered her own mouth stifling the urge to scream herself as she heard the horrifying screams, car crashes, and eerie buzzing from the monsters flying all over the city. It was difficult for her not to quake with fear.

When all seemed to go silent, Reiko chanced opening the door with a shaky hand.

Her body went numb as not a life was spared. She ventured as far as the windows were there was nothing but dead lying in the streets of abandoned cars.

An Earth shattering cry shook the entire building and before Reiko could cover her ears she was thrown back off her feet.

**Worlds Collide**

Kanzaki Shiro fell to his knees after his howl erased everything in existence. He must have been like that for hours, maybe even days.

He heard footsteps behind him when there should be nothing left. Three of his monsters were left the Red Newt, which should have fully evolved already, the white Sheerghost and the blue Raydragoon.

"Begone." He ordered in a low growl.

They didn't heed his words and stalked closer.

"I said begone!"

They raced over and snatch his arms.

Kanzaki wrestled with them to get them to release him to no avail. The Red Newt being the least lethal punched him in the stomach stunning him for a moment. They grabbed him again and dissolved taking Kanzaki with them.

He awoke in a dark, industrial looking room with pipes going along the walls and ceilings. There was no door in sight, three high-tech rings that could be portals and lone tube sitting upon a platform and ramps. Only one mirror was mounted on the tube.

He could sense that this room he now occupied was no more real than himself—his prison. The only source keeping the 'cell' intact was just the mirror.

At the moment the company the company of others would be extremely intrusive. He sat on the ramp where he continued to mourn Yui.

"Ah, Mr. Kanzaki Shiro," A man in a suit now occupied the other side of the only mirror. He fixed his tie as he continued, "It is an honor to meet the man who can bend reality to his every whim. I am General Xaviax. I hope my invitation wasn't too… forward?"

Kanzaki Shiro shook still fresh with rage and shrieked over his shoulder, "You call this kidnapping a meeting, you bastard!"

"Ah! Language," General Xaviax half-heartedly warned. His demeanor seemed to be very taunting wearing an amused smirk across his face.

Kanzaki set his chin on his forearms hugging his knees. "You trap me in piece of glass while Yui…" he shuddered into a sob, "Yui…" he trembled.

"Yes… You created the Rider the War, tricking all of them into fighting one another. The last person standing would have his or her," Xaviax paused rolling his left hand correcting himself, "wish granted. Only that was just a ruse, wasn't it?" Xaviax leaned with his back against the mirror frame. "The last person standing would stand no more seeing you would take that life away to extend your dear little sisters'.

Kanzaki was silent.

"Oh!" Xaviax covered his mouth in mock surprise, "But that's right! She didn't want that little birthday gift now did she?

Kanzaki right had tightened into a fist at being mocked.

"You see Mr. Kanzaki." Xaviax was now frighteningly serious, "I did do my research before bringing you here. While you hold some false tournament in your universe, I nearly succeeded in the restoration of my war torn home planet, Karsh. Kidnapping Earth's inhabitants I figured since the people of this world were headed toward the same fate what did it matter if I stole the entire populous. I already had taken another world, Ventara. It would've been brought back to its former and proud glory. Sadly," he sighed, "My ambitions seem to have caught a snag. The Kamen Riders have taken everything away from me!"

"You're ambitions were that of greed." Kanzaki spat at Xaviax.

"It's not like yours' were any better." Xaviax stated matter-of-factly.

Kanzaki charged the mirror like a mad bull, "Have you brought me here to torture me!" He punched the glass, and Xaviax watched from the other side amused. "Taunt me!" Kanzaki punched again, "Whatever it may be get it over and done with!" He stomped on the glass and cracked it.

Kanzaki fell to his knees as he bled on his torso in the same pattern as the cracks on the glass.

"My apologies." Xaviax waved his hand across it simultaneously fixing the crack and Kanzaki's wound. "You are an honored guest. You should relax, sit back and enjoy the ride. Your presence is more than enough to get my plan into motion. You are after all connected to the Riders of your universe. Where you go, they simply must follow."

Xaviax turned away from the mirror and made his way to the high tech ring. "If I can't restore, my world, why should any others remain? I may as well destroy all forms or Earth… Ventara… as they say… worlds collide."

Kanzaki rose to feet, breathing heavily. "You, Xaviax are crazier than I am!"

Xaviax smirked, "I knew you of all people would appreciate the magnitude of my plan."

Xaviax waved his hand before the high tech ring and it shimmered to life showing the image of the winner of the Rider War: a very confused Akiyama Ren waking in an ally.

**Red Dragons**

It was unbearably cold, dark, everything felt like stone, there was no air to breathe and it was lonely…

"Yui-chan, Ren." Kido Shinji's voice softly echoed in the darkness.

"…Then live! And make your wish!" Ren cried, tightly holding Shinji's hand as he listened to his last words while fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

"Shinji-kun…" Yui's voice whispered as she began to cry over Shinji's hardship of trying to save her life.

Birds could be heard chirping nearby. The cold was melting away and it was becoming easy to draw breath. Shinji's eyes flutter opened as he awoke against a tree. He looked up at sparrows chirping away in the branches hopping around in their playground. A serene smile played across his face at the sense of peace.

The sparrows flew off and his eyes followed them when he saw the city at the foot of the mountain.

He sat up surprised as his last moments of life came flooding back along with a headache.

Shinji looked around then at himself. He peeled off his own jacket and checked it inside and out. No tears or blood stains. He reached under the back of his red sweater and felt nothing but his undamaged skin. It was if the stabbing never happened.

"What is going on?" He scratched his head as he tried remembered the last person he saw. "Ren!" and frantically looked around his surroundings for him.

Ren was nowhere to be seen.

But by some odd coincidence his motor scooter was nearby with his backpack, helmet and goggles.

This didn't make any sense then again there were a lot of things that didn't at the moment.

He jogged over and threw the backpack on, the helmet and goggles and drove his motor Scooter down the mountain road. Hopefully it was the right one to take him back to the city.

Everything looked… different. From the buildings to the sidewalks but he couldn't put his finger on how. People were everywhere… was everything just a dream?

The metallic ringing interrupted his sightseeing as it let him to a park called Gramercy Heights. Everything erected from the ground was tacked with missing persons' posters.

A squid-like monster jumped out of the window. It sprinted after a person that had just passed by the office building windows.

"Help!" The guy struggled. He saw his out of the ordinary attacker and completely freaked out. "W-what is that! Help me!"

Shinji shut off the engine and dashed to the scene. He jumped and with a flying kick got the monster to let go of the guy, "Run!" He ordered.

"Thanks!" The guy ran off not completely sure of what happened.

Shinji saw the monster coming at him now. Shinji was close to the windows and it dove at him. Shinji dove out of the monsters way and the monster escaped into the pool-like window.

Shinji fished his deck out from his jacket pocket and thrust it at the window. His belt flipped out of the reflection and onto his waist. He thrust his left hand in the air at his right side and called, "Henshin!" and slotted the deck into his belt buckle. His armor flipped onto him from his left and right. He was now adorned in his Ryuki armor and jumped into the window and bored the Rider Shooter.

Ryuki disembarked and had to duck the tentacles racing toward him. He ran for the squid and punched like it was a punching bag disorienting it. He kicked the midsection getting only a little bit of distance as it spun around. Ryuki kicked the squid in the rear end but a few tentacles whacked him and sent him flying into wall next to the windows he emerged from. He sprinted for it again and it charged for him.

The monster side stepped and tripped Ryuki in its many tentacles. He pushed off the ground and but the monster had a hold of his ankle and stepped back having Ryuki fall on his stomach.

Ryuki turned over and sat there untangling the tentacle from his ankle.

He got to his feet, drew a card from the deck on his belt buckle and slotted it into the dragon visor on his left arm, _"Sword-o Vento!" _Ryuki reached up for his summoned sword.

The squid wasn't about to let him have it and whacked it away.

Ryuki watched his sword fly off leaving himself unguarded long enough for a tentacle to wrap around his neck. Before he knew it Ryuki was on his back and the wind knocked out of him. He struggled to breathe and climb to his feet. The monster kept tugging him this way and that keeping him disoriented.

Ryuki saw a window ripple and a Rider Shooter emerge. He was directly in its path when the squid monster pulled him out of the way to keep him disoriented—not to save his life. It was getting annoying that he couldn't catch his breath and being pulled this way and that.

Ryuki heard the fast paced footsteps and a cry as the monster was drop kicked. It released him and Ryuki and fell on his knees wheezing.

"Hey man! Are you all right?" the newcomer helped Ryuki to his feet.

Ryuki obligingly patted his rescuer on the shoulder, "Yeah, thank you." He turned to see who it was, "You really-" and yelped.

He was rescued by… himself?

"You're-you're me!" Ryuki said in shock pointing a shaking finger.

"No," his twin shook his head, "I'm me," The twin placed a hand on his own chest, "You're you." He pointed at Ryuki.

Ryuki was so confused by this encounter he wasn't exactly paying attention to the gestures. "No, I'm not you! I'm me!" Ryuki's own finger pointing was getting confused feeling overwhelmed.

"Listen I'm me, you're you, you, me, me, you, me, you, me, me, you, you, me, you, you, me, you, me… you?" His twins finger pointing didn't match up what he was saying half way through.

"Gah!" Ryuki slapped his own masked forehead feeling another headache coming along, "You're confusing!" He cried.

"Well you don't have to yell!" The Twin yelled back offended.

He felt a slight squeeze around his neck and looked down a little too late. He and Ryuki's counterpart were thrown back. Ryuki spun around and tumbled to the floor. His Twin tried to wrestle the tentacle off as it tied itself around his waist.

"Hey!" Ryuki called to the Twin, "How about we get rid of this and sort this –Ah!" he screamed as did his twin getting electrocuted.

Ryuki saw the Twin draw the card from the deck on his own respective belt and slot it in the identical dragon visor. _"Sword Vent!" _The automated voice announced with an accent. The sword descended from the sky and the Twin reached up like he did but wound up with a sense of Deja-vu. His Twins sword was swatted away too and heard him curse, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Ryuki trailed the extra sword as it flew through the air. It was coming his way, but the tentacles had him tethered just out of reach. He stretched as far as he could and caught the broad sword by the tip of the blade, pinched between his index finger and thumb. Ryuki flicked is wrist and caught the hilt in a firm grip slicing off the tentacle.

He would return the favor to his rescuer and raced over to his twin. He jumped, ducked and somersaulted across the floor avoiding the tentacles threatening to ensnare him again. He jumped and with another somersault through the air sliced down cutting his twin free.

"Thanks," the Twin said appreciatively.

"You're welcome," Ryuki was happy to help and turned to the squid.

An, "Ew, yuck!" came from behind and a moment later Ryuki felt something squirming on his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't toss it at me!" Ryuki bat the wiggling tentacle off with the sword.

"Look out!" Ryuki's twin pulled him behind him, _"Guard Vent!" _The dragon shields took the brunt of the explosive spit from the monster.

Ryuki was impressed and complemented, "Nice save!'

"I don't suppose you have anything with a little punch to it?" The Twin grunted holding back another salvo.

"Ah!" Ryuki understood, "I got you!" He returned the sword putting it in the Twins' free hand before he drew a card. _"Strike Vento!"_ He raised his left hand receiving his upgraded arm attachment a red dragons head. Dregadder slithered from the sky and circled Ryuki as he spread his feet apart and wound up is left arm.

The twin glanced back at him, "Hey wait!" he said and rolled out of the way.

Ryuki had held his arm back allowing the twin time to move and took a giant step and thrust his left hand forward sending a great fire ball and a full dragon at the monster.

The Bakraken vaporized turning to ash and dust drifting to the ground. It seemed like it was over until the ash and dust ominously remained stationary in the air. The blackened pieces reformed into a dark Bakraken before returning to its shade of blue.

"WHAT!" They shrieked in disbelief.

"Try something with a little more kick!" Ryuki suggest. His Twin turned to him and tossed over the sword. Ryuki knew what he had to do. Distract the monster long enough for his Twin to deliver the final blow.

"_Final Vent!" _Is what Ryuki heard while waving his sword around deflecting the tentacles. He glanced at his Twin as he and the same Dregadder were airborne. He kicked the monster squid away and jumped to get some distance between him and the explosion that was too follow.

Ryuki saw his twin standing in the ring of fire where the monster had been. But it still wasn't enough. The ashes reassembled in front of the Twin like before and punched his twin across the helmet getting it out of his spot.

"Together!" Ryuki ordered.

"All right!" The twin agreed.

They both drew their cards and slotted them, _"Advento!" "Attack Vent!" _

Ryuki thought it was peculiar that only one Dregadder showed up instead of two. It was glowing dangerously red. It wound itself, circling around both Ryuki and the twin before it furiously launched itself at the squid.

Just like before there was an explosion, however there were two loud pops that followed.

"Is it over?" Ryuki asked.

Out from the ashes appeared two mini suns dancing their way up into the sky. Dregadder didn't hesitate to gobble them both up before returning to the sky.

The sight was enough for Ryuki to celebrate by taking his victory pose flexing an arm in front of him. Then he saw his twin doing it and it did look rather silly. They cleared their throats and Ryuki and held out his hand in congratulations. "Uh… Great job!"

"Yeah!" His twin took his hand to shake, "You too. You're not Adam are you, the original Kamen Rider Dragon Knight?"

"No." Ryuki said a little taken aback at the guess and looked at himself, "I'm Kamen Rider Ryuki."

"Ryuki?" the Twin asked and looked around at their surroundings. It left Ryuki to wonder if this guy was brought here the same way that he was. "Huh… So this isn't Ventara. Then what is this place?"

Ryuki figured this Ventara must be this guys' place of origin. He felt his twin did deserve a few answers.

He was curious too about this guy and a little suspicious given his previous encounters with all the other Riders.

They began to walk in small circles examining each other as Ryuki began to explain. "The mirror world, it's where the monsters are from. I'm from Earth."

The Twin shook his head, "No, no, no, no that can't be." He placed both hands on his chest for emphasis, "I'm also from Earth."

"Really?" Ryuki folded his arms over his chest feeling dubious, "How do I know you're not some mirror world monster trying to look like me in an effort to catch me off guard to eat me?"

The Twin gave a light hearted laugh, "What, that's ridiculous!"

Now that Ryuki thought about it, it did sound stupid but he was still dubious.

"Then how do I know there really is a human under that handsome looking armor?"

"Well, I can't argue about the armor." The twin stopped the circling, "Wait! I'll just show you!" The twin stepped back and spread his legs a little and his arms at waist high. A red ring erupted from the deck on his belt going height wise and split. It was an American kid possibly in his late teens with somewhat long brown hair and blue eyes. "You see."

Ryuki jumped back and couldn't believe what this kid just did. Shedding his armor in the poisonous mirror world, it had never been done to his knowledge.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryuki pointed at him scolding him, "You can't do that! Hurry! Put your armor back on! You can't be in the mirror world without it!"

"Calm down," the kid gestured, "I've been coming to Ventara like this hundreds… of… times." The kid teetered a little in place growing pale.

Ryuki looked down and his eyes widened underneath his helmet, "Your hand!"

The kid brought his hands up and Ryuki would regret possibly sending him into shock as his eyes widened watching his hands dissolve. He was starting to panic as his breathing was now faster.

"No! I can't be!" the kid examined the rest of himself and the rest of his body was beginning to dissolve.

Ryuki quickly glanced around wondering if this kids' reflective door was nearby. He didn't have a whole lot of time and took firm grasp of the kids wrist pulling him along. He cried out, but the extra pursuer was necessary so he wouldn't lose him. Ryuki glanced at every window panel he passed and took nearly a half hour. He finally saw an out of place blue and white motorcycle.

He put his arms around the kid making sure he had a good grip so he wouldn't slip. Ryuki hesitated only a moment, he never really had to pull people back into the real world. He jumped and once through his armor shed and they landed in heap on the cement.

This kid was shivering like crazy, choking and gasping for air. He seemed disoriented by the way his eyes kept looking around. The dissolving effect wasn't going away.

Shinji worried he might've taken a little too long getting him to safety and wondered if this kid would fully recover.

"I told you to put your armor back on but would you listen?" Shinji hastily removed his blue jacket and wrapped around the teen, holding it in place. Fortunately the dissolving affects was beginning to wear off.

"Who are you?" the kid asked in one breath before his teeth began to chatter.

"You forget real easily." Shinji said and was relieved once the dissolving effect stopped, "It's me, Ryuki." He help his junior sit up right.

"I-I-I th-thought you w-would look more like me."

"Why would you think something like that?" Shinji smirked at the innocence of kids. "By the way, you told me what your armor is called, but what is your name?"

"Oh right," He held out a trembling hand for the introduction. "Kit Taylor."

"My name is Kido Shinji." Shinji took Kit's hand to politely shake and winced at how unbelievably ice cold it was. He put both of his hands on his trying to warm it up. He didn't think anything of it but somehow felt… a little protective.

"Uh…" Kit seemed at a loss for words. "So what were you doing last?" He asked trying to start up a conversation.

"That's really hard to say. I don't even believe it myself." Shinji released Kit's hand to sit more comfortable and try to tell his story. Maybe it might sort out a few things that weren't making any sense. "It's possible it could've been a dream…" he said thinking aloud.

"That unbelievable huh?" Kit cupped his hands in front of his mouth trying to blow into them to warm himself up.

Shinji would lone him his jacket for just a little while longer seeing that his junior was shivering.

"I don't even know where to start. I remember I was dying in the street." Shinji broke eye contact, "Everywhere monsters were attacking. I hadn't even transformed yet. I found a little girl by herself in all the mayhem. I tried to help when I was stabbing in the back by another mirror monster."

"Sounds like one heck of a nightmare." Kit said rather grimly through his chattering teeth.

"Yeah, I was in excruciating pain," Shinji said, he was grateful to have someone to listen to his troubles and continued with his story. "But I still fought alongside Ren and handled the monsters quickly. Yes." He looked up remembering, "Ren was also there, holding my hand and listened to my last words before everything went dark.

"When I woke up I was in the outskirts of the city," He pointed to the distant mountains to his left, "and woke up next to a tree. I drove down and found a person in danger. I saved them, I jumped into the mirror and fought the monster, that's when you showed up.

"Oh! Again thank you for your help!" Shinji bowed his head slightly in appreciation.

"Hey, no problem," Kit half smiled, "I'm just happy to help out."

Shinji smiled with more appreciation, "It's really nice to meet a fellow Kamen Rider who isn't trying to kill me."

Kit smiled at that comment, "Yeah, tell me about it. Even the ones who eventually became friends gave me a hard time at first."

Shinji was somewhat surprised that Kit could relate given his age.

Their stomachs rumbled.

The ends of Kit's eyes brows sank embarrassed, "Well that give us something else to do."

Shinji's received his jacket back as Kit still looked a little pale.

"Are you sure you don't need it?" Shinji asked Kit still holding out the jacket as his Kamen Rider counterpart climbed to his own feet. He still didn't looking well enough yet.

"I'm sure." Kit half-limped half-walked to his motorcycle.

Shinji worried for a bit but saw Kit would be all right after seeing his reaction to the sun light. He smiled happy to save the life of another Rider and be appreciated.

Shinji headed over to his motor scooter throwing his jacket back on.

An engine turned on when he heard the screeching of tires behind him. He turned around and saw the blue and white motorcycle coming at him. Shinji jumped back believing he would be run over. It stopped and he cried out as he got himself tangled in his scooter.

"Don't scare me like that!" He scolded Kit.

"Sorry, are you ready to go?" Kit asked stifling a laugh.

Shinji didn't believe the apology but could tell Kit was only joking.

"Yeah." Shinji nodded.

He narrowed his eyes now wondering how Kit could have such a flashy motorcycle at his age.

**Reawakening**

Sunlight flooded the heavenly painted room. An empty desk sat before a wall of windows, and greenery beyond. The only sofa was dark and carried a man in a seemingly peaceful slumber. His hands were as cold as ice and rested below his still chest. He was frozen in time. A white rose lay over his stomach.

Death had already taken him and in another's design for destruction he drew breath once more.

His brown eyes slowly opened upon his second breath and searched through the fog on the threshold of slumber and waking. The ceiling and the pictures and shutters along the walls were as they should be when his eyes came into focus, but something was amiss.

He noticed the deathly silence, and sat up fully rested but very confused.

"Goro-chan?" Kitaoka Shuichi called, "Megumi? Shimada-san?"

But Kitaoka received no reply.

He set the rose upon the fluffy pillow and ventured through his own home for signs of life. All he found was a burner left unattended to in the kitchen. It was unlike his usually attentive butler, Goro, to be so careless. He reached over to turn the dial off and noticed the other thing amiss—his bandaged right hand was no longer in pain, in fact he had full control of both.

He unwrap the bandage from his wrist and flexed his hand. He was in awe at the mysterious absence of the pain.

AN: Hope you liked it. I love both shows and thought something like this would be interesting. The dialogue within certain encounters will remain the same and thanks for following Ryuki characters! Please be nice!


	2. Darkwing, Xavias, Around the Cor

**Blackwing No More, Darkwing**

Akiyama Ren woke up on the cold hard floor very confused. He was in the middle of ally, wondering what happened to the hospital he was at.

He climbed to his feet on tired legs and stumbled around. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself until the dizzy spell wore off.

The last thing he could remember was also stumbling around in a hospital wounded from his last battle. He wanted to be there to receive his reward and wish—the revival of his comatose fiancée, Ogawa Eri. She was still asleep when he found her room. He had removed the rings from his necklace and placed them on her finger. Ren was so weak from the fight he stumbled back and fell on the hard floor. He never found out if Eri woke up or not.

Ren looked up paranoid and saw cars, a few people and a dog sniffing a tree. Every reflective surface was still intact.

His breathing grew just as heavy as he was getting confused. When he won the Rider War everything around him was virtually destroyed.

So what was going on?

Ren felt around his neck for the chain holding the rings and felt nothing.

Then where was Eri? He wondered.

Ren walked down the unfamiliar sidewalk. The hopelessness was growing like an uncomfortable rock in his stomach. He plopped himself down on one of the patio sets in front of a restaurant. He must have sat there for hours upset, weeping into his hands.

Was all of it really for nothing?

He slapped the napkin dispenser off the table in frustration. His tears were finally used up and he sat there thinking…

Was he the only one to come to this strange new place? Did Kido make it through as well?

Ren gasped at the prickling chill that ran up his spine forcing him to sit up straight. At the same time he heard the sound of metallic screeching, there was a mirror monster nearby. He turned to the road just as a man on a motorcycle passed and time seemed to slow down. His helmet, clothes and motorcycle were all black. Ren watched him as though he were the source of ringing and went to chase on foot.

The Motorcyclist stopped at an empty intersection. He pulled an item from his pocket and held something out. Ren thought he saw blue electricity surge from his hand and to his waist. Ren couldn't believe what he saw next: A Rider Belt on the Motorcyclists waist.

Ren coasted to stop suddenly feeling numb. '_This is why nothing worked? There was still one more Rider to beat?'_

"Kamen Rider!" The motorcyclist called and revved up before driving into a set of clean double doors.

Ren watched as he half expected to see the glass double doors shatter. But the man vanished into the pool-like surface as his other half had expected.

Ren grabbed his deck from his trench coat pocket and ran for the same set of doors.

He stood before them and thrust the deck at his reflection. His Rider Belt flipped out of the window and onto his waist. He twisted is body and made a fist with his free hand flexing his arm. "Henshin!" He called and slotted the deck into belt buckle. From either side of him flipped two illusionary images and landed on him becoming Kamen Rider Knighto.

He stepped into the reflective surface and boarded the waiting Rider Shooter.

Kanzaki Shiro did abort their fight, perhaps this was his replacement?

Knighto crossed the threshold and disembarked from his Rider Shooter a few floors up in a parking garage.

"_Sword Vent!" _He heard an automated voice from up the ramp. Darkwing suddenly appeared without being summoned. His contract monster often did that, but never delivered a weapon without him personally slotting the card. Yet he caught the lance pushing the odd occurrence to the back of his mind.

He could hear a fight in progress and hurried to the next floor, the parking garage roof.

He saw the other Kamen Rider fighting and jumped in surprise. This other Rider could've been his armored twin.

The twin was holding his own against a Zenobiter. He kicked the monster in the stomach putting some distance between them. Then drew a card and slotted it into the hilt of his rapier. _"Attack Vent!"_

Knighto held up his lance in front of him. A precaution in the case the contract monster came after him.

Darkwing was present again and let out his sonic screech affecting both the monster and the twin that summoned him.

Knighto stepped out and charged the Zenobiter wanting to have his turn with the twin. He sliced the monster diagonally from shoulder to hip and it exploded. All distractions were now eliminated.

Knighto stood up behind the smoke to his full height.

He turned to his twin who seemed to be a statue frozen in place. He was probably stunned by this encounter.

"Who are you?" The Twin asked taking a step toward Knighto.

Knighto said nothing but beneath his helmet his face twisted with rage and jabbed the lance at the twin.

The twin immediately drew his card and slotted it into the rapier. _"Guard Vent!"_

Darkwing flew in attaching itself to Knighto instead and his attack went uninterrupted. The lance connected with his opponents shoulder and sparks flew from the place of impact. From there Knighto just ferociously went on the attack with lance in hand.

He'd have his victory that was stolen from him and Knighto wasn't going to pull any punches.

Knighto kept swinging the lance around. He and his twin fought using every square foot space available.

He swung the lance down and at last second his opponent blocked with the rapier. The twin put his other hand behind the flat of the blade to try and reinforced it. Knighto put his full weight on it determined to beat this imposter.

His opponent pushed back and Knighto recoiled but spun around and side kicked that made contact. The kick made his opponent slam into the railing behind him and fall over the side.

Knighto ran over to see if the twin had hit the ground but saw a boot disappear into the floor below.

Knighto headed down the ramp, determined to finish off this replacement.

Aside from cars pulling out he could hear his prey was out of breath.

"My only purpose it to fight other Riders!" Knighto reminded himself loudly enough to kill any sympathy he might've felt for his opponent.

It was surprising to hear a response.

"What are you exactly?"

Knighto had a voice to follow. A mistake that Odin's replacement would regret.

"Did Xaviax have you hidden away somewhere?"

Knighto stopped in his tracks for a second. He convinced himself this Rider was using a tactic to try and get him to stop fighting, but continued walking.

"Are you Earth's Kamen Rider Wing Knight?" This Wing Knight asked now loud and clear.

Knighto held his lance close as he stood behind the last pillar to the next row of cars. He tilted the lance out just a little to see into its distorted reflection of Wing Knight cautiously circling around looking for him.

"If you are we don't have to fight each other!" he said.

Knighto ignored those words. He knew what he wanted and would be damned if anybody tried to stop him.

Wing Knight had his back turned.

Knighto charged in and swung his lance.

Wing Knight avoided his attack with a simple back flip getting behind him. He felt a burning sensation down his spine hearing Wing Knight's boots connect with the floor. Then another burn as he was sliced across the back.

Knighto staggered forward but spun on his heel and thrust his lance aiming to stab again. This attempt was side stepped. But Knighto slashed up with all his might and sent Wing Knight flying twenty feet away into a parked car.

His opponent smashed the windshield under his weight and slid off the car. He leapt to feet and made a mad dash for Knighto with a slight limp.

Knighto shoved away any sympathy for Wing Knight. All Riders were enemies even if they wore the same armor.

Wing Knight attacked with the rapier but Knighto easily parried away every attack with the lance.

Wing Knight spun in front of him and managed a good punch across Knighto's helmet and in the same spin kicked him. Knighto slam into a car for once.

Knighto had dropped the lance from the impact. Wing Knight dove for it and stole back his respective weapon.

Knighto pulled his rapier and continued his assault. He slashed down but Wing Knight blocked him with the lance. He slashed up and his rapier was parried away. Knighto gave it his all while Wing Knight easily managed to parry away his attacks taking the upper hand.

Knighto fought like a demon trying to hack away at his opponent and tried to attack at any possible openings. His twin managed to hold off the default weapon only fueling Knighto's anger.

Knighto in his rage tried to get him with an airborne spinning kick but Wing Knight had simultaneously tried to trip him with the lance. Both Knighto and Wing Knight missed the other.

Knighto finally drew a card from his belt and slotted it sheathing his sword. _"Swordo Vento!"_

Wing Knight had to duck as Darkwing tried to take a swipe at him before delivering Knighto's respective weapon.

Wing Knight stabbed at the ground and rose to his feet with difficulty and said, "I see, so you also have a contract with the same monster?"

"Also?" Knighto thought that was the most ridiculous thing he heard since coming to this world. "I am partners with Darkwing since becoming Kamen Rider Knighto. I have a war to win." He said before ferociously clashing lances with Wing Knight. Sparks flew as the lances twirled, slashed and unsuccessfully jabbed, being countered with parries, blocks, jumping and ducking.

Knighto was surprised his opponent managed to land hits any with his injuries.

Knighto never fought for so long or felt so much anger and hatred keeping him fueled, his blood a boiled at the sight of himself being so weak and pathetic. Is this what he looked like to Odin, a rider so weak and unworthy of being finished off?

Wing Knight had tried to escape but Knighto tripped him and continued the beating. On his second attempt Wing Knight had found his motorcycle and mounted up.

Knighto wasn't going to let him get away and used the Nasty Vent.

Wing Knight fell off his vehicle and stabbed the ground with his lance trying to get up.

Knighto stalked over to Wing Knight.

Wing Knight spun around and tried to hit Knighto with the butt his lance. But Knight mercilessly slashed down at the exposed shoulder in the maneuver and Wing Knight fully spun around with the blow. He dropped the lance in mid fall.

Knighto was irked with disgust as Wing Knight struggled to climb to his feet. His legs were trembling pitifully. He felt it was time he put Wing Knight out of his misery and drew a card and slotted it _"Final Vento!"_

Wing Knight had miraculously climbed to his feet with what little strength he had left. He leaned against the car behind him wheezing loudly in his helmet.

Knighto jumped and with lance in hand Darkwing turning into a cape on his back. The cape wrapped around him and the tip of the lance made the tip of the drill that torpedoed over to Wing Knight.

Wing Knight slotted a card he had been holding onto, _"Trick Vent!" _and fell into the cars reflection.

Knighto hit a phantom Wing Knight like paper and charred the car the twin had fallen into.

Knighto stood in the ring of fire now shaking. He looked up at the charred car and saw there was no way to check if Wing Knight was dead or alive.

His hands balled into fists as a growl grew in his throat. He angrily pounded away at a neighboring car denting the hood.

If he had won this something should have happened… right?

Knighto fell on his knees in despair, "Eri… Yui… Kido… I failed." He whispered then roared.

**Xaviax's Lair**

"I must say, I am impressed with this Akiyama Ren." Xaviax said amused. "I should've brought him over to finish off Wing Knight a lot sooner. So angry and violent… probably resents himself, a thing a beauty really."

Kanzaki couldn't stand to hear the man talking. He hated his cell and threw the only object he could move at the Mirror—the Odin Deck.

Xaviax heard the mirror crack and rolled eyes annoyed. "You sure are a glutton for punishment, aren't you, Mr. Kanzaki?"

Kanzaki was lying flat on his back, taking sharp breaths as his skin was broken with deep cuts in the same pattern as the cracks. His wounds were bleeding profusely and the warm blood was pooling around him.

"_Oni-chan…"_ Yui's voice was a small whisper in Kanzaki's head. It was as if she was far way and inviting him to her new home.

Xaviax waved a hand over the mirror repairing it to heal Kanzaki's wounds. "You can go ahead and try to break out of this mirror as many times as you want. You only succeed in injuring yourself. After all this is how small your world is now, so do take good care of it. Well… you could make it a lot bigger but since you've lost the will, it's turned into your own torture chamber."

Kanzaki sat up and patted himself. His wounds were gone as well as the pool of blood.

"Hmm?" Xaviax had a questioning gaze at the floor. "Ah yes, the Odin deck, the counterpart to Kamen Rider Wrath." He knelt down at the mirror and placed his hand on the glass as a sick way of admiring something he couldn't touch.

Kanzaki merely watched Xaviax with extreme loathing.

Then something surprising happened. Xaviax's hand sank through and he picked up the deck. He pulled his arm and deck back to his world.

Xaviax drew a card and flipped it around in his fingers. A vile smirk crept across his face.

"Time Vent… you know, I think I'll hold onto this. Things could get really nasty if you were to use it." He smiled, "I should thank you, really. The beauty part about the decks of your world is that they are not limited to reading a persons' DNA to work." He opened his blazer and tucked the deck in an interior pocket.

Kanzaki said nothing but this loathing began to mix with curiosity at Xaviax's power.

**Around the Corner**

Kitaoka dressed up in the most causal thing he could find, his grey suit, black tie and glossy dress shoes.

He yanked open every drawer in his very organized desk and messed them up in his search for the Zolda Deck. He couldn't find it anywhere. But there was one person he could think of that could've taken it.

Kitaoka snatched the keys from one of the messy drawers and headed out of the house. He went out in search of any of his acquaintances and jumped at the sight of his neighborhood. Some familiar houses mingled next to ones with odd spacious designs. It wasn't possible he was in the wrong place. He looked back at his door and saw his business sign.

He shook it off getting in car and drove off.

It wasn't exactly the time for sightseeing, yet caught himself getting off track at the mix of the familiar with the unfamiliar.

He grabbed his cell phone from his blazer pocket and punched in a few numbers. He listened for the ring… listened…. and it kept on ringing.

"Hello," Garo's voice replied and Kitaoka felt elated for a moment until it kept going, "You have called Kitaoka Shuichi-sensei's second line, if you have any questions or wish to set up an appointment leave your name and number and Kitaoka-sensei will get right back to you as soon as possible." It was strange how his butler could leave such a normally cheerful recording sound so dull.

"Gah! Garo-chan where are you?" He tried another number and heard the ringing.

"Hello, you have reached Daisuke Okubo, Editor-in-chief of ORE journal. Please call within the business hour of-"

Kitaoka hung up. Then he got the brilliant idea calling Reiko, and quickly dialed her number. There was no ring just a message.

"Pardon, I'm not able to answer to my cell. I may be in the middle of an important investigation so please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you later."

"Reiko-san!" Kitaoka moaned in disappointment, one she didn't pick up two he had just remembered, "I stood her up didn't I? Damn it!" He lightly tapped the phone on his forehead. Then he tried another phone number.

Again, there was no ringing but it went straight to voice mail. "You have called Kido Shinji! Reporter in training, I'm very sorry I couldn't get to my phone but please leave a message… Oh also-" the recording cut him off.

"Where is everybody?" Kitaoka asked aloud and hung up his phone. He may as well enjoy his drive.

He had trouble finding the Super Market Garo goes to on a regularly bases. No one there had seen him for some quite some time either. The ORE Journal couldn't be found anywhere, in its place was a two story building called 'Grace's Bookstore'. When he thought about meeting up with Shimada and Megumi again he found himself unconsciously speeding.

What a mistake that was.

In trying to avoid a certain duo, he nearly runs over two women who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Kitaoka stomped on the break. His car horn competed with the screeching tires trying to warn them.

They screamed as an object flew out of one their hands. Kitaoka yelped at what looked like an ice cream cone splat onto his windshield

Kitaoka threw opened the door very annoyed. He hastily pulled a hanky out of his pocket and attempted to clean up the drivers' side of the windshield. He scowled as the horrible mess ruining the perfection of his car. It'd be surprising if he could see out of it later.

Kitoaka turned to the shaken up women who were still holding onto each other. They appeared to be American. "You got my car dirty!" he complained, "What are you two doing just crossing without the light?" He glanced at the light that said 'Don't Walk'.

"What?" The dark haired woman asked letting go of her friend. Both of them looked around very confused.

"We weren't crossing the street," the one with lighter hair and pink streaks said spooked. "We were at the mall!" She said trying to gather herself.

"Yeah! A moment ago… so what just…" The dark haired one walked back to sidewalk and just vanished before their eyes.

Kitaoka merely raised an eyebrow. Was this why he couldn't find anybody?

"Maya?" The lighter haired woman with dark skin and an eccentric fashion sense stood on tip toe trying to see her. "Where'd you go?"

Maya reappeared. "That was weird. Come look for yourself." She waved Kitaoka over.

Kitaoka exhaled sharply and followed Maya. She disappeared again. The moment Kitaoka's foot was to touch the cement he stepped onto tiled flooring in a completely different place full of small stores. He found Maya standing next to him.

It was definitely strange. He took advantage of the moment to glance around but didn't see any familiar faces.

"See, we weren't lying." Maya said mildly surprised at Kitaoka's lack of surprise.

"I admit it's peculiar," he said feeling his chin and getting back to the situation at hand, "But that's no excuse for throwing dessert at someone's car."

"You scared us and you're the one who nearly ran us over!" Maya tried to put the blame on him. She went back to for her friend.

Kitaoka smirked before following. If what happened here was happening anywhere else, then everyone he knew could've been scattered across the planet.

When he reemerged it was the other woman's turn to point a finger at him, "…And you Mr. Suit owe me a replacement ice cream for nearly turning us into road kill. No one comes between a woman and her chocolate!"

Kitaoka didn't like being called Mr. Suit as it made his eye twitch. He pulled a calling card from the interior pocket of his grey blazer.

"It's not Mr. Suit. My name is Kitaoka Shuichi, Super Defense Attorney. And forgive me for separating you from your chocolate but I am in a bit of a hurry." he said dryly.

"Yeah, we can tell." She shot back at him.

They looked at the card as if they couldn't read it. Then the woman with the pink streaks snatched it from his fingers. She looked confused and overwhelmed, "I swear it's the stress from work and all this going on…" she handed the card over to Maya before going to lean on his car.

Kitaoka's gaze followed her. The least she could've done was clean it up.

"Uh, Mr. Kitoka," Maya called his attention butchering his name in the process. "Are you also some sort of Magician?" She asked.

He thought what kind of question is that? "It's Kee-tah-oh-ka," he corrected her on his name, "and of course not."

Maya flipped the card for him to see. Kitaoka was taken aback at the wrong font on the card. He grabbed it and the moment it was back in his hands it returned to Japanese characters.

He shook it off and returned to the card to his pocket.

When he turned to Maya to bid her farewell she appeared to be looking up at the skyscrapers. He had seen this reaction before from Kanzaki's little sister.

"You can sense the mirror world?" Kitaoka asked.

Maya took a defensive step back, "How do you know about that!"

Maya's friend hurried to her side taking safety in numbers.

"Are you a… Kamen Rider?" Maya asked.

"And if I were?" Kitaoka stepped forward challengingly. If she knew about Kamen Riders it was possible she was also one.

Maya glanced at her friend before she asked, "Could you please help us find a friend of ours?"

That one threw him off. But his chivalrous side kicked in. A woman needed his help.

"He's also a Kamen Rider. It's very important!"

The other woman stared at her friend in disbelief and pinched Maya. She clearly didn't trust Kitaoka.

She must have been the wiser of the two.

"Fine," Kitaoka agreed, "but I have my own reason for looking for him."

"You don't plan on hurting him do you?" The other woman asked defensively.

"No, I am also looking for someone involved with the Kamen Riders."

"That's fine, really, thank you!" Kitaoka couldn't help but smirk at a smiling woman. "I'm Maya," they shook hands, "and this is my best friend Lacey."

Lacey gave Kitaoka her sweetest false smile. Which Kitaoka saw as more of a challenge from the feisty young woman.

"A pleasure, ladies." Kitaoka said with his best flirty smirk.

Lacey chewed her cheek clearing annoyed. She was definitely going to be a feisty one.


	3. The Fallen and Vented, Ailment

**The Vented and Fallen**

Shinji was searching through his wallet for cash. His new friend Kit would go up next to order, and then he would be. He hardly had enough to match the cheapest meal on the menu and was starving.

From what he could recall, if the times hadn't changed, his payday was still two days away.

He recounted what he had in his entire wallet, "one… two." and the coins. Now he was stressing over what item he should get by itself while unconsciously mumbling to himself.

Then he heard a stomach grumble behind him and saw that Kit was watching him. Shinji sheepishly smiled as he turned to face Kit. What would this kid think of him if he couldn't afford his own lunch?

Kit clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a friendly smirk.

"Don't worry about it, lunch is on me." He told him.

Shinji was taken aback at Kit's generosity, a little relieved even, but felt it would be rude to let him pay for his lunch too.

"No," Shinji shook his head in refusal, "I can't let you do that! It wouldn't be right."

"Hey, I don't mind. I do owe you one. It's not much but a stomach for a life." Kit pointed out at Shinji saving him from the effects of the Mirror World.

"Well…" Shinji still didn't feel right about having a kid pay for his meal and came up with a compromise. "At least let me pay for part of it."

"Are you sure?" Kit asked to be certain while the offer was still there.

It was a tempting offer, but as his senior Shinji couldn't allow it.

"Yes. I'm very sure!" Shinji saw an empty cash register and put his hands on Kit's shoulders turned him around and guided him ahead.

"Well… okay." Kit resisted for a moment, "by the way…" He now wore the sheepish smile and thumbed at the menu. "What does the menu say?"

"Uh!" Shinji was shocked. He thought Kit was ready to order.

Shinji and Kit brought their trays over to an empty booth and sat down. Shinji was starving. Since coming to this world he hadn't eaten a single morsel. Happy to have a full meal in front of him he tore off the wrapper on his burger and arranged his food the way he wanted.

He deposited a few fries in his mouth and hungrily took a bite out of his burger. He secretly wished the combination were the beef bowl he was craving. This wasn't nearly as savory, but it did the trick to numb the hunger pangs.

"I heard there were only twelve Riders." Kit said, "So how is this even possible?" He asked and took just as hungry a bite out of his burger.

"Twelve?" Shinji muffled with a mouth full, shocked.

He wanted to correct Kit and held up his index finger so he could finish chewing his food. He held it up for a while as Kit just watched him patiently with those innocent baby blue eyes. Turns out he had bit off more than he could chew. Kit now watched him in amazement as a good three minutes passed. Shinji finally swallowed hard to the point where it hurt. Some of his food went down the wrong tube.

"I don't remember that many." He coughed and picked up his soft drink to wash the rest down. "There's Knighto," Shinji began and placed a fry down for every Rider he listed as a visual aid, "Scissors, Zolda, Raia, Gai, Ohja, Tiger, Imperer, Odin, and me—Ryuki."

Shinji took another sip of his soft drink and rubbed his neck to soothe down the rest of what got stuck.

Kit lightly scowled at the fries. "That's not right," He said and used his onion rings for visual aid. "There's Wing Knight, Incisor, Torque, Camo, Thrust, Sting, Strike, Axe, Spear, Siren, Wrath, and me…"

Kit shook the cup for more rings to come out, when none did he used his ketchup cup instead, "me—Dragon Knight."

"Twelve Riders…" Shinji scanned the onion rings like opposing pawns to his fries. He couldn't believe there were more, and then he quickly thought about the two Alternative Riders placing two more fries down. "There were two false Riders, trying to stop the war."

Shinji looked back up to Kit, he wasn't comfortable with how youthful he was and being involved with something as dangerous as the Kamen Riders. He swore he'd find out how old Kit was.

Kit adorably tilted his head in mid shrug. "Well, at least it's even now." He sounded half satisfied.

Shinji motioned Kit close so he could whisper, "Are you sure it's safe to talk about this in public?" He tried to recover, trying not to sound over protective. "The newspaper I work for got ridiculed for leaking out information about the mirror world, Kamen Riders and monsters." Shinji sat back and started playing with his fries flicking at them to the goal of Ketchup at one end of his tray. A small distraction, "Also, there may be other Kamen Riders around."

Kit's gaze fell to his tray as if to be lost in thought, "I don't think we have to worry about that. All of the Kamen Riders were Vented-"

"What's Vented?" Shinji interrupted and widened his eyes at its possible term. "They were killed?"

"Um… no…" Kit was searching for the right words, "you see if a Rider is defeated they-" Kit began to explain when some rude guy just interrupted him.

"Hey, Taylor! Who's your date?"

Shinji turned offended to a guy with cropped dark hair, think eye brows, and strong jaw.

"Drew?" Kit jumped from his seat shocked but looked mixed about this reunion.

"Hey, I'm not a woman!" Shinji said offended and took the rest out on his burger for interrupting Kit's explanation, "Honestly, some people!" he muffled with another mouth full and nearly choked biting off more than he could chew again.

Drew partially laughed at him, "So, what are you doing with this guy?" He asked being nosy.

"Having lunch, what else?" Kit said as Shinji watched him change his composer. "Wait, how do you know me anyway?"

Even Shinji could see through that bad acting, he did just refer to Drew informally.

Shinji noisily drank his soft drink and swore he saw Kit jump from the tension.

"Oh please," Drew said, "after all we've been through Taylor? First we were enemies, then we were pals, and then someone betrayed someone else. You know I forget the details."

Shinji wondered what Drew meant by 'someone betrayed someone else?'

"Also, since you called my name, there's already proof of history."

Shinji's point was made and scooted away nervously when Drew pointed at him. "He's a Kamen Rider too, isn't he?"

Shinji grimaced, "It's really rude to address people present as if they weren't in the room."

Shinji scoffed in disbelief as Drew seemed to have just ignored him and continued, "The moment I returned to being a Rider, I ran into another guy wearing the same armor I was. The creep even stole my Advent Deck while I was wearing it!"

Shinji smirked, as he looked away. Half of it was because this guy probably got what he dissevered and the other half, he wasn't the only Rider from his world.

"What?" Kit said, he sounded like he didn't believe Drew's story.

Shinji's looked around at the restaurant and looked passed them to the entrance. He gasped at one of the guys that had just entered.

He jumped up and pulled both Kit and Drew under the table for cover, "Get down!"

"What is it?" Kit grunted in the small space.

"Look over by the entrance!" Shinji instructed.

Kit and Drew did as told and saw the two guys walk in. The first one politely kept the door open for the second one, but the second guy was the one Shinji was referring to. He didn't even say so much as a thank you.

"Okay so we're looking at Trent." Kit stated at possibly the first guy who must have been a harmless acquaintance.

"I'm talking about the other guy that walked in!" Shinji said trying to warn them, "That's Jun Shibaura, he's Kamen Rider Gai! An arrogant guy, way into video games, he thinks the Rider War is just one big game. His father is the president of a major company!" he took deep breaths as his heart pounded against his rib cage hoping Jun wouldn't spot them.

Shinji never liked being in the presence of Jun's as his lack of a conscious never sat well with him.

"So he's a dangerous guy." Kit stated taking it to mental note.

"That guy is one of your Riders?" Drew just scoffed. "The guy looks like a friggen wimp!"

"You talk big for someone who lost their Deck." Shinji nudged Drew for not taking him seriously.

"What was that?" Drew growled as he nudged with more force.

"Guys stop!" Kit begged, he was closest to the aisle and fell out.

"You heard me!" Shinji argued now hitting Drew's ribs with his elbow.

"You do THAT-" Drew hit Shinji hard in the ribs, "again and see what happens!"

Shinji socked Drew across the face. Drew lunged at him in the cramped space getting Shinji under him and trying to punch him with what little leverage he had. Shinji managed to climb over Drew and got him in a head lock. Drew pulled on Shinji's hair trying to get him off. Shinji grunted as he felt the pull on his scalp and tried to pinch Drews' nose shut getting him to let go. Drew elbowed Shinji twice and climbed up to the seat. Shinji did the same sitting across from with an angry glare.

"Not really." Kit was casually talking to the acquaintance that walked in.

Shinji didn't let his death glare slip from Drew, and the other man did the same. He was so fixed on keeping his guard up he didn't even hear most of Kit's conversation.

"…KR-13's doing anyway?" Trent asked.

"… Trent…. Classified."

"Ha, ha very funny… Later"

"Later." Kit planted himself next to Drew and glared at his 'comrade'. He seemed accustomed to Drew's troublemaking.

Jun, like everyone else in the restaurant saw the commotion Shinji and Drew made. He strolled over and pulled out his deck. "Isn't it interesting?"

Shinji turned to Jun, the very person Shinji was hoping to avoid.

Shinji watched and swallowed as Jun tapped the deck into the palm of his free hand like a deadly weapon.

"Kamen Rider Thrust!" Kit said like a fan boy at a convention.

Shinji heard Drew give a fake cough, "Loser!"

"I wasn't expecting to see you alive, Kido." Jun said keeping this conversation strictly to just himself and Shinji. "It would seem we all got a chance to play the game over again."

"You still think this is a game!" Shinji got up offended, "There is no reward if you win the Rider War!" He said, knowing full and well what Kanzaki had planned for the victor.

"All I know is there are more players to beat and new stages to play on. The reward itself is beating out the competition." He said like an obsessed gamer.

"You-" Shinji was about to give Jun a piece of his mind when the mirror monster alarm sounded.

All four of them bolted for the door. Jun took longer strides as he had to be the first. He yanked the door so hard on his way out it smacked Shinji. Shinji recoiled and forgot about Kit and Drew behind him. They tried going out all at once and all three got jammed into the doorway.

Shinji struggled to push through as were the other guys.

"Hey wait!" Kit called after Jun.

"Henshin!" The Gai armor flipped onto Jun. "Later!" Gai gave a lazy salute and jumped into the vans reflective surface.

Shinji tried to reach over and pull Drew back. Meanwhile Kit squeezed through and stumbled out letting them go.

Shinji almost ran passed Kit seeing him on the floor and he ran back for him. "Come on! Quit playing around!" and half dragged half helped Kit to his feet.

Shinji and Kit thrust their respective decks at the van. His Rider Belt flipped out of the reflection while Kit's deck electrified and sent the surges of red electricity crawling under his arm, down his torso and drawing it on his waist.

Shinji's free hand cut across his body and hovered at the air over his left side, and Kit held his deck to the side.

"Henshin!", "Kamen Rider!"

They slotted their decks. Shinji's had two illusionary armors flipped onto him from both sides, while Kit was engulfed in a red orb with two rotating kinetic rings.

"Whoa." Shinji heard Drew say.

Ryuki and Dragon Knight stepped into the Vans reflective surface. It was surprising that they were already at their destination, from the parking lot to an abandoned warehouse as simple as walking through a door.

"Eh? No Rider Shooter?" Ryuki looked around confused.

"Hey, it's chance!" Dragon Knight said and Ryuki wasn't sure what he meant.

Ryuki did see Zolda and he was already fighting. He fired his sidearm at the closest Gigazelle and at Gai in distance. Gai staggered forward and shoved the Gigazelle he was fighting with.

Dragon Knight took a step forward and already tripped. "What the!"

Ryuki glanced down at his counterpart and shook his head. Dragon Knight sure was clumsy.

Ryuki turned back to the fight wondering where to start. He heard Dragon Knight talking but there was something about Zolda that stole Ryuki's attention, his fighting style seemed… different. Zolda clipped his sidearm to the Rider Belt and fought at close range instead of at a distance.

"Kitaoka-san's here too?" Ryuki questioned, before he knew it he was hit from behind with a boomerang and fell forward. "Damn that hurt!"

"Find a safe place to hide, quick!" Dragon Knight puzzlingly ordered as he drew a card and slotted it. _"Sword Vent!"_

Ryuki scrambled to his feet and saw the boomerang make its return trip.

"Here it comes." Ryuki said and instead of complying with Dragon Knight he quickly got in front of him. He drew a card and slotted it _"Guardo Vento!" _and deflected the boomerang… or so he thought.

Dragon Knight had fallen out next to him.

Ryuki turned to Dragon Knight puzzled, "and they say I'm clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy!" Dragon Knight pushed off the ground and rubbed his sore side. He climbed to his feet. "You missed one on our blind side!" He pointed at Ryuki as if to place the blame on him.

"How was I supposed to know there were more than two?" Ryuki argued and was hit on his right side taking Dragon Knight down with him.

They scrambled to their feet then the younger Kamen Rider scolded, "Will you pay attention!"

"You keep your guard up!" Ryuki scolded back at his junior.

They were face to face with each other and Shinji glared at Dragon Knight under his helmet for taking that tone with him.

Neither one saw the boomerangs coming at them and both were hit in the stomach getting knocked off their feet. The same boomerangs circled the room and hit Zolda and Gai.

Zolda had dropped the green rectangular object he'd been holding onto. He climbed to all fours and scanned the floor but it couldn't be seen anywhere.

"And they say two heads are better than one?" Ryuki criticized holding his shield up so he could safely sit up. He was about to say his next idea when Dragon Knight spoke up.

"Fine, how about this," Dragon Knight was still lying on his back and talked with his hands. "We just run for it?"

"I was about to say that." Ryuki said, like Dragon Knight stole the idea right from his head.

Then Ryuki counted down, surprised that Dragon Knight was in unison. "Three… Two… One!"

They sprang to their feet and sprinted in opposite directions.

Ryuki found Zolda was still going hand to hand with the Gigazelle.

Zolda held the Gigazelle wrists as it held onto its boomerang. He hit it in the head twice before it let go of its weapon. The Gigazelle backed away as Zolda did a type of cartwheel without using his hands. Once on his feet he punched the Gigazelle square in the chest. It flew back from the inertia and Zolda grabbed his sidearm shooting it so slammed into the wall of the warehouse.

The Gigazelle slid down the wall and landed on its hooves. It wiped one hoof before puffing up and spat a fireball at them.

Ryuki through the air somersaulted over the fireball as Zolda drew a card and slotted it into his sidearm. _"Gaurdo Vento!" _The shield protected him from the same fireball and Zolda dropped the shield.

"Ryuki?" Zolda said but with the wrong voice.

"Garo-san?" Ryuki questioned over his shoulder.

Zolda held his sidearm in front of him and fired over Ryuki's shoulder nailing the Gigazelle as it tried to rush the red Kamen Rider.

Zolda ran in and shoved past Ryuki. The Gigazelle tried to punch Zolda but he blocked every attack with only his left forearm and kicked it in the stomach then spun around with a flying kick.

Ryuki ran in to help and wound up bumping into the Gigazelle. He still managed to put his arms around it and they spun around as it tried to escape. Ryuki held on as Zolda tried shooting it again. The Gigazelle managed to grab its boomerang from the floor and threw it at Zolda. Zolda ducked missing it completely but it hit Ryuki on its return trip getting him to let go.

Ryuki rolled over to Zolda and staggered to his feet.

"Can you still fight?" Garo asked from behind Zolda's helmet.

"Yeah," Ryuki climbed to his feet. "Don't worry about me."

Ryuki drew a card and slotted it. _"Strike Vento!" _Ryuki raised his left arm receiving his upgraded arm attachment from Dregadder. The dragon snaked around him as he spread his feet apart and wound up his left arm.

Ryuki thrust his arm forward and sent a fireball at the Gigazelle. But missed as it stretched itself separating into sections, the fireball sifted through and turned the pile of pallets behind it into splinters.

Zolda grabbed his sidearm again and fired. The monster staggered back and then charged at Zolda.

Zolda ran in to meet the challenge and Ryuki was about to run in and help out. Then somebody grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey!"

Ryuki turned to face Drew, "How the hell did you get here?" He asked not even noticing this rude guy had managed to follow them.

Drew raised an eyebrow insulted that he went unnoticed, "Listen, I need a small favor." He pointed at the sheet metal behind him, "I need your help to get back Earth. My Advent Deck is over there, I can't do it myself! Once I get it back, I can help you guys out."

Ryuki hesitated for moment, they still had three monsters to contend with and they needed all the help they could get, "Okay." Ryuki agreed.

Drew turned to the sheet to the metal rubbing his hands together.

Ryuki saw the light to their right get brighter. He glanced over at last second as a stray fire ball was headed their way. He glanced at Drew and the fireball again.

"Look out!" Ryuki kicked Drew out of the way.

The fire ball passed and Drew was gone.

"Where'd you go?" Ryuki looked around, hoping Drew didn't fall victim to the flame.

**Lawyer and Con-man**

Kitaoka sighed once more as he leaned against his car board. The two women who were accompanying him were looking at themselves in a piece of sheet metal just outside an abandoned warehouse.

Supposedly only Maya could actually see into the mirror world. She looked into it like an excited spectator at a sporting event, while her cute friend, Lacey, only fixed her lipstick and wiped off a smug.

Kitaoka looked up at the rusted ceiling warily, hoping that none of the rust falls on him.

"Girl, I don't see how you see anything in this." Lacey said and screamed grabbing his attention, "What was that!" she shrieked.

Kitaoka heard an object slide across the floor. He looked down in time to see the Zolda deck come to a stop at his feet.

"Someone's coming!" Maya warned.

Kitaoka was too occupied with the deck as he picked it up. It felt… different but it was unclear as to how.

Some guy was just thrown from the sheet metal and landed on the hard pavement. He climbed to his feet wheezing and disoriented from the fall. He cleared his throat to set his breathing right. He scanned the two women before he finally turned to Kitaoka.

Kitaoka held up the deck as he just looked at the guy. It seemed wrong for this newcomer to have the same deck. His features clashed too much with his own.

"So, you are the other Kamen Rider Zolda." Kitaoka stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But if you know what's good for you, then you better give it back." This guy threatened.

"And what if I don't?" Kitaoka smirked at the challenge. He turned to his car and thought he'd at least try the deck out. He thrust it at the window to his car but nothing happened. It felt like such a loss to have to return it.

"Oh well," he tossed it back to the guy. "What a waste, I guess that one really is yours'."

The guy caught it, "Told you." He said like rubbing it in Kitaoka's face before pocketing it.

Then Maya curiously stood in his way as though she knew this guy personally.

"Chance, what are you doing?" Maya asked, "You told Kit you would help him out if he helped you get you're Advent Decked back."

'Chance' gave Maya a smug smirk, "Yeah, I say a lot of things. And that new guy is even more gullible."

Kitaoka didn't have to do too much pondering, they only had two gullible riders and one of them had to be Shinji. He smiled to himself wondering if that Shinji will ever learn.

'Chance' half laughed to Maya's face, "By the way the names Drew," he corrected her, "So if you don't mind… See ya!" He began to walk off.

Kitaoka bit his lower lip stifling a smile as he learned early on, never piss off a woman. Maya got in his way again and scowled at Drew.

"What?" Drew said looking at Maya and glanced back at a serious Lacey with a smug look on his face. He was only digging himself into a deeper whole. Kitaoka could tell Drew was greatly underestimating them.

Drew finally turned to Kitaoka who finally smirked and looked away. It was too funny to watch when someone else was the victim.

"Grab an arm Lacey!" Maya ordered.

They linked their arms through Drew's and dragged him a short distance. They shoved him into the sheet metal where he safely sank through it like water.

"Are the two of you usually this rough?" Kitaoka asked as he now examined his nails, bored again.

**Ryuki vs. New Zolda**

Ryuki fought the Gigazelle clashing his sword with the monsters boomerang along with avoiding fireballs.

_"Shoot Vento!" _Zolda caught the large rocket launcher and aimed for the same Gigazelle.

Ryuki slashed at the monster from shoulder to stomach sending it spinning with a spray of sparks. Zolda fired the rocket launcher and made his mark as the Gigazelle erupted into a ball of fire. Ryuki was caught off guard by explosion as it sent him flying back and landed on his rear end. He covered his ears a little late as he was slightly deafened by the rocket launcher.

"Are you all right?" Zolda asked as he made his way over to Ryuki.

"Did you have to do that so close?" Ryuki complained getting to his feet and saw the monster was disintegrated.

Ryuki didn't see Zolda aim the rocket launcher at him and fire. Zolda slid back from the weapons kick.

Ryuki turned to Zolda in time and dove out of the missiles way. This time he covered his ears as it detonated on a forklift charring it, sending the piece of machinery crashing into the third Gigazelle and through the warehouse wall.

"You could've warned me!" Ryuki scolded getting to his feet.

Zolda said nothing. Garo was usually silent compared to his boss Kitaoka. He abandoned the rocket launcher, much to Ryuki's relief. But then he took his sidearm.

"What are you doing?" Ryuki asked taking a cautious step back.

Zolda ran up and brought his sidearm down on Ryuki. Ryuki raised his sword to block. Zolda had tried to hit him again and Ryuki deflected the sidearm.

He couldn't understand why Zolda was attacking him but knew he had to defend himself.

Zolda kicked Ryuki's left knee and he hopped around, whining as he was trying to nurse the area of impact.

Ryuki spun around to try and question Zolda again but was slapped across the helmet with the gun. Garo was a lot stronger than Kitaoka and grabbed Ryuki then threw him into a pile of boxes.

Ryuki was disoriented, but did see Zolda as if he was jumping down from the rafters and land on his leg.

Ryuki cried out in pain. He slashed after Zolda but he had already rolled off.

Ryuki lay there breathing heavily, everything below his left knee felt like it was twisted out of place. Ryuki tried to get off the boxes when a green hand pulled him out. That same hand shoved him into stack of pallets knocking them over.

Ryuki attempted to get up once more and fell as his injured leg gave out on him. He tried using his sword as a cane and tried to get around, but before he could stand up a heel grinded into the back of his shin. Ryuki gave a deafening cry in pain as he felt the bones moving out of place once more.

Zolda then dragged Ryuki by the elbow and threw him into the corner.

Ryuki rolled and stopped on his back. He scooted away, panting while holding his injured leg. He looked around panicking trying to find a way out of this corner.

"_Final Vento!" _Megnagiga rose from a mirror opening in the ground.

"WAIT!" Dragon Knight's plea could be heard from across the room, "You can't bring that in here!"

Ryuki glanced back and forth at Dragon Knight running over to him, and Magnagiga preparing to seal his fate. Megnagiga raised its arms like a very welcoming Death as Zolda was loading the gun.

He took what he thought to be one last glance at Dragon Knight. He saw Dragon Knight skid to a stop as green laser fire darted across his path. Gai ran by with Zolda's twin giving chase. _"Confine Vento!"_

To Ryuki's greatest surprise Magnagiga vanished. Zolda had reappeared and looked around very confused for the contract beast. Ryuki wasn't safe yet as Zolda then held his already ready sidearm and took aim at him. That's when Dragon Knight ran in and drop kicked Zolda.

Ryuki couldn't have been happier to see his junior as he ran to his aid.

"Can you walk?" Dragon knight asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ryuki squeaked at the unbearable pain.

Ryuki was being helped up but his leg buckled under his own weight. It was too messed up to walk on.

Dragon Knight pulled Ryuki's arm over his shoulder and helped him around. Ryuki was grateful to have Dragon Knight's help as they made it to the nearest reflective surface.

All Ryuki wanted was to get out there and hope the remaining Kamen Riders wouldn't kill each other.

"_Launch Vent!" _They heard from one of the Zolda's.

"Oh crap!" Dragon Knight cursed.

Ryuki glanced at Dragon Knight, it was the first time he heard him cuss.

They jumped through the glass before it shattered into infinite pieces.

**Ailment**

Kitaoka yawned, bored out his mind and a little disappointed. A Rider fight was going on and he couldn't take part without the right deck. He turned to see what the women were up to.

Maya shoulders slumped. The fight must have ended with disappointing results.

"Maya?" Lacey spoke up, "is Kit coming?"

"No, he went the other way. Darn it!"

Kitaoka pushed off the car and began to suggest, "Shall we get going…" he trailed off before blacking out. Before he knew it he was on the ground going in and out of consciousness with a killer headache.

"Mr. Kitaoka!" Maya and Lacey called. He saw their feet rushing over to him.

"That fall was not pretty!" He heard Lacey say as someone had put their rather large purse under his head.

"We have to get him to a Doctor!" Kitaoka saw Maya say as she glanced at his car, "Come on help me get him in."

"Why couldn't Kit have come out through this side?" Lacey complained.

Together they lifted him with some difficulty and he completely blacked out.


	4. Hide and Seek, Run

**Hide and Seek**

Kamen Rider Zolda was chasing Kamen Rider Torque wanting to get the deck back. He completely ignored Gai since he wasn't the one wearing a copy of his deceased boss' armor.

His target jumped up on the catwalk. From the ground level Zolda fired his sidearm as Torque ran across. The target still had his shoulder cannons equipped and was still a threat. Zolda wanted him taken down before he could escape through the observation office windows.

Torque had skid to a stop and turned to Zolda firing the cannons. Zolda quickly dove out the way and rolled in a crouch about to fire again when it was too late. Torque dove through the windows.

Zolda heard heavy footsteps running down the same catwalk and fired at Gai. But Gai had dove into to same set of windows.

Kamen Rider Gai crouched as he landed, keeping himself a small target to hit. He saw the green figure run across the ally way and gave chase.

Just because most of his cards were out of order didn't mean he didn't still wanting to fight.

Gai saw a green boot disappear around the corner. He ran after it but didn't see anything in the empty breezeways of the construction site.

It was like the green Rider had just vanished. There was no way of knowing where he could've gone to but he would easily stand out against all the equipment.

Gai jumped up to the roof of a building cautiously scanning through the rows of AC units while making himself familiar with the area. Satisfied that the roof was unoccupied he took a spot by the edge of the building and staked out the grounds. He felt it was the best strategic maneuver and would wait to pounce on his prey.

"Where are you?"Gai asked aloud after waiting a good long while.

Then something bumped into the back of his helmet and smirked. He was caught by breaking the number one gaming rule: never stop moving.

"You looking for me?"

It was the guy from the fast food place.

"Yeah I am." Gai glanced over his shoulder and stood up to face Torque as he held his sidearm right between his eyes.

This was more to his liking. Gai whacked the irritating little sidearm away from his face, but Torque just returned it to its previous position. He whacked it away getting annoyed as Torque continued this immature little game. He was sure Torque was afraid of him as he kept backing away, then he finally tried to punch him.

"Wait!" Torque ducked his fist and held up his hands.

"There is no waiting in this game!" Gai attempted another punch when Torque ducked his arm and surprised him with body slam.

"Ah!" Torque rubbed his lower back with his free hand.

Gai tried sitting up feeling disoriented when the sidearm was pointed at his face again.

He froze wondering what his next move should be.

Then Torque spoke again.

"Listen, I heard you were a gamer and a business man. I have a proposition you might be interested in." Torque looked at his sidearm as his arm was beginning to dissolve. "What is going on?"

Gai grunted, "We're out of time!" he cursed his error.

Gai just ran for it and jumped off the building. Now it was a race for survival. He was too far away from the alley he had come out of. He glanced over his shoulder and saw he was being followed.

"What are you doing? Get back to the mirror you came out of!" He turned into an alley way, and found the only reflective surface, a fire extinguisher panel and jumped through.

Jun jumped out of the observation window and landed on the rattling catwalk. He looked around mentally curse himself again as Drew had beaten him back.

He stood up to his full height, "I doubt a boy like you has anything good to say." he told Drew, because he didn't look like much of a business man in his opinion.

"Boy?" Drew looked around as if Jun had addressed someone else, "Like you are one to talk! You're what… just two years older than I am, at most? Anyway what exactly is the Rider War?"

"I thought you had something interesting to say." Jun said annoyed with Drew ignorance.

"I do, but first I need to get certain facts straight…"

**Dream**

Shinji was grinding his teeth. The strain in his jaw was now competing with the pain of his messed up left leg. He whimpered as he bumped it into the wall.

Kit was still helping him around and opened the door to his apartment.

"Take it easy." He instructed of him.

That was easier said than done, Shinji thought as every hop sent painful jolts. The sofa was close but it felt so far away as Kit was taking it slow, trying not to make things worse.

"Ah! It hurts!" Shinji complained finally sitting down. He pulled his twisted leg up to keep it elevated on the couch. He took shuddered breaths at the sharp pains in his leg stinging the rest of his body.

"Here." Kit was gathering pillows from a closet then complained, "I can't believe we couldn't find a hospital!"

"It's too big of a mess across the city." Shinji took another shuddered breath, "They probably have worse problems to deal with than me."

Shinji removed the deck from his back pocket to sit comfortably.

"Never seen so many car crashes." Kit brought over the pillows, "Still, we can't have you on that leg." He fanned his hands signaling Shinji to lift his leg again. He shoved them underneath his shin and trotted off for the kitchen.

Shinji fell back on the couch and whimpered. He looked around at the apartment and it more resembled a business break room. There was an unfinished motorcycle and a tool box on the far side of the living room. An arcadia door to a balcony and looked up at the kitchen.

Kit immediately returned and handed him a water bottle.

"Thank you." Shinji said, he admitted to himself he was thirsty. He tired opening the bottle but squealed as an unsuspecting icepack was place on his leg.

"Sorry." Kit winced apologizing. He sat on the red chair on the other side of the glass coffee table.

"Kit." Shinji called.

"Do you need anything else?" Kit sat on the edge of his seat ready to retrieve anything.

"Uh, no, you can sit." Shinji swallowed down the discomfort. "Do you live by yourself?" he asked to take his mind off the leg.

"No, I still live with my dad." Kit looked around at his apartment, "He should be back later."

Shinji scowled at the ceiling still wondering just how old was Kit?

"He won't mind that I'm here will he?" Shinji asked feeling like he might be intruding.

"No, all of my friends are welcome." Kit laughed a little, "The last time I showed up with an injured buddy of mine he completely took over. I could only be the gofer."

Shinji smiled at that.

Then he remembered Kit never did finish his explanation.

"You said something about the Riders earlier. About them being Vented…"

"Oh that." Kit sat back as it looked like it might be a long story. "Right, when a Kamen Rider is defeated… they are not killed, but instead sent to the Advent Void. I was there before." He shook his head, "It wasn't a good experience."

"Where is it?" Shinji felt his reporter training kick in. "What is the Advent Void?"

"It's the place behind the mirrors." Kit held up right hand, "There is Earth and then there is the world behind the mirrors," he held up his left hand, "Ventara." And knit his fingers together, "The bridge between them and maybe all the other places, that is the Advent Void."

Shinji took a sigh of relief. "It sounds better than a Rider dying."

"I'm not so sure about that. Especially when you think you are stuck there, slipping in and out of consciousness not knowing if you'll see your friends or family again." Kit shook it off, "You were saying something about the Rider War? What is that about?"

Shinji had a sad smile on his face remembering all the people who were lost, "If you don't fight, then you don't survive."

"What?" Kit sounded a little confused.

Shinji tried to sit up so he could speak better. But Kit got up from his seat and pushed his shoulder getting him to lie down again. "Don't sit up!" Kit sat on the floor with his back to the sofa.

He had pulled out his deck and set next to his Ryuki one.

"Right," Shinji continued, "in my world, the Kamen Riders fight each other to the death."

"That's awful." Kit said with pity.

"I never liked it either." Shinji admitted. He remembered how devastating it was when he thought he killed Zolda and losing Tezuka. "For a long time…" he paused as his leg stung, "I only fought to protect people… From getting eaten by the mirror monsters. Everyone had a wish they wanted to fulfill. Kanzaki Shiro gave them that chance, but the Kamen Riders had to kill each other for it. The final Rider would have his wish granted."

"What a minute, you told that guy," Kit snapped his fingers, "Jun, that there was no prize."

"Kanzaki… would take the life…" Shinji's eyes began to black out, "of the last Rider…" and began to dream.

"_Shinji-Kun…" Yui said softly._

_Shinji turned around as saw Yui and Kit sitting on the grass._

"_Where'd you go man?" Kit asked._

"_You guys were at the park this whole time?" Shinji asked like he had been searching for them._

"_Well it looked like a good day to be outside." Kit said._

"_There is a huge feast, Shinji-Kun. Help yourself." Yui said._

_Shinji looked up and saw a whole bunch of people socializing laughing at a picnic. A few of them were Kamen Riders from his world and the rest probably from Kits'. He blissfully smiled to see everybody getting along. Ren was actually happily talking and with Tezuka. Asakura, Garo and Kitaoka were happy drunks singing incoherently. Jun and Drew were playing some hand held games playing against each other. There was plenty more going on and it was like the paradise he always wanted._

_He turned back to Yui and Kit, who were just talking._

_Then Shinji's smile dropped as Yui suddenly dissolved away into nothing. He turned to Kit who was just talking to her and he vanished the same way._

Shinji jumped in his sleep. He was still half asleep when he saw Kit was missing from the floor, as were the decks from the coffee table. Was he still dreaming, he wondered. Then he looked up and saw Kit standing in front of the mirror.

Kit did something that was a little embarrassing but flattering. He was imitating his henshin stance.

It didn't look quite right and he corrected, "Your right arm has to be hirer."

Kit turned to him looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I thought you were asleep!"

**More Players**

"…The winner will have his wish granted." Jun concluded then added his own thoughts, "It was fun having everyone fighting at once. That was until I got killed."

"Interesting…" Drew felt his chin and then pointed at Jun, "Did you know that there were more players than you realized?"

"Go on," Jun said interested and put his hands in his pockets.

"Before I was taken down only half of them surfaced." He raised the Torque deck, "In fact thanks to this, I remembered there were thirteen Riders. But the guys who have them right now are a snooze fest compared to my guys here."

"Your Riders versus my Riders I am intrigued." Jun thought aloud.

"Why not and have an all-out melee on our hands?" Drew finally pushed out his idea.

Jun turned to the warehouse and chewed his cheek then voicing his disadvantage, "The way my deck is now it's kind of useless to take part."

"Who knows maybe all the cards might work again once the right guys have the right decks? What do you say?"

It sounded good but he wanted to be dramatic and waited a moment before he finally said, "When can we start?"

**Seek Out**

Jun loitered around outside Grace's Books. He hated that he was the running around taking pictures of random people on the street. This wasn't even his idea.

Oh well, he smirked to himself thinking of the many ways he would make Drew pay for this once the melee was underway. Then it faded to the back of his mind.

He put on a convincing smile as more people came down the side walk and ran up with his cell phone ready.

"Oh hi guys! It took you long enough!" He lied as his camera phone flashed. He looked up at the people again. "Ah, my bad, wrong group!" He ran off and left them blinded by the flash.

"What a Jerk!" A girl in the group complained.

Jun smirked, his only amusement out of this was seeing how many people he could blind all at once.

He sat at one of the benches wrapped around a tree and sent the pictures then waited for a response.

**keep looking, **Said the text massage that just came in.

**R U sure U know wht your doing ? its ben hours. **Jun texted back annoyed.

**Keep snding pics stay inthat area They are coming.**

**I h8 U! **Jun texted last.

Jun saw another group, "Excuse me!" Jun snapped the picture before they could see him. "Do you know where I could find the nearest coffee shop?"

"Yeah," a guy had to blink a few times getting blinded, "it's just to the right three stores down, but everything's closed right about now."

"Darn it, well thanks." Jun said happily and the moment he walked away he rolled his eyes.

Jun kept pacing up and down the sidewalk occasionally glaring at his car across the street where Drew was.

He saw two guys just talking on their motorcycles, parked by the sidewalk. One of them appeared to be in a really bad mood.

Then Jun felt a sudden chill crawl up his spine. He paused in his tracks and looked at the trees but there was no wind. Only one of the motorcyclists appeared to have felt that chill sitting straight up.

"Cam what happened?" the guy on the green motorcycle asked.

"I'm not-"

"There you are!" Jun cut the guy off as he took their picture.

"Hey!" the guy on the green motorcycle complained.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jun gave a false apology as he sent the picture, "Thought you were a friend of mine."

"Sorry, not him!" The guy on the grey motorcycle said like he was on his last thread of patients.

"Bye-bye," Jun smiled as he walked off then his smile melted away as he looked at the picture. The Gai insignia was on one of the jackets. It was bothersome that someone else was wearing the emblem he thought was rightfully his.

Then Drew called and he immediately answered.

"Hello?" Jun said and glanced back to see if he was safely out of hearing range, "Why did I have to the one on the streets looking around like a stupid tourist?" he complained.

"_I told you before they recognize my face. Now get back the car, we have our guys."_

Jun hung up and jogged back. He climbed into the drivers' seat as Drew climbed up to the passenger side from the back.

"The moody one had the same crest on his jacket." Jun scowled, feeling steamed.

"Don't worry…" Drew said, "After this is over we'll know who's really… the best… of the best."

Jun drove off on screeching tires in pursuit.

**Kit's Apartment**

Shinji had covered his face with the pillow as Kit stood there holding two aspirin.

"Come on!"

"Mmm-mmm!" He shook his head certain he didn't need them despite the only sleep he got was when he blacked out.

"This will at least help with the pain." Kit said nicely.

Shinji removed the pillow so he can make it perfectly clear he wasn't taking the aspirin, "FORGE-"

Kit slapped a hand over his mouth and Shinji involuntarily swallowed. He winced at the nasty flavor.

Kit smiled triumphantly to Shinji's dislike and handed him the bottle of water, "Here, you might want this."

"Fine." Shinji grumbled taking the water, "Only because I'm thirsty and not because you said so."

"Okay." Kit didn't argue, he won this round

**Kamen Rider HQ**

Jun was wearing a stolen suit off a guy that called himself a "No-men". He was playing the supporting role as Drew took the center stage on this one. He made himself a coffee in the headquarters' break room. He figuring he may as well take advantage of the free refreshments in such a nice place.

Drew sat at one of the tables behind him and started the fake moaning as someone entered the room.

"You're finally up?" Jun glanced over his shoulder for a look. The guy had brown hair feathered up and green eyes that really stood out. "Do you remember what the guy looked like that did this to you?" He pulled up a chair to the same table.

Drew removed the icepack and looked very convincing. "You know it's funny. I was there about to handle a monster when out of nowhere this guy hit me. I don't know if it was the guy I was looking at or the reflection. It kind of looked like I had hit myself."

Jun smirked, wondering if this was how Drew obtained the deck.

"Weird." The guy said but seemed distracted. He got up and brushed by Jun, "Excuse me."

Jun sat down and took to mental not of the Ohja emblem on the guys jacket. He sat to have to his back to them and listened carefully.

"So you really think that closing off the Advent Void is a good idea?"

Jun wondered what this Advent Void was.

"What!"

Jun tensed as Drew nearly blew it.

"Ow!" he recovered, "After what happened earlier I can't think straight."

Jun let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, it has everybody in a bind." The other guy continued, "Especially what happened to you and Len."

"What did happen to Len?" Drew said naturally.

"We still don't really know yet. Kase went looking for Maya so she can take over the deck. She wants to stick by Len until he gets better."

Jun glanced over as Drew lifted the icepack and the other guy sat down with him. "…Chance, wasn't your bruise on your left side?"

Jun fished the tazer that came with the suit out of the pocket. He got up and shocked the guy unconscious.

"This almost seems too easy." Jun said taking a picture as Drew searched for the deck. Then added, "It's too bad Kido didn't punch you in the right spot."

"We'll just have to manage with what we've got." Drew tossed the purple deck over to Jun who quickly pocketed it inside the blazer.

The door opened again, "What happened?" A tall Asian looking guy walked in and looked at Drew shocked, "Who are you?"

Drew half laughed trying to keep the charade going, "It's me, Chance"

Jun spied the jacket and it had unfamiliar goat-like insignia. He inconspicuously took a picture covering the flash.

The newcomer reached for his own back pocket for his deck, "Impossible, I just checked on Chance!"

Jun just causally walked up to him, "Are you sure you just don't need to sleep on it?" he had the tazer in his hand acting like he was going to just put a hand on his shoulder but tazed him too.

"This may just need the full on assault." Drew suggested getting anxious at the close calls.

"Calm down," Jun instructed and smirked. He wanted to keep the charade going, "I don't think we need to go that far yet… Chance. They need to see you're all right."

They quickly stuffed the two guys in the storage closet.

They left to mingle. Jun wasn't at all surprised that no one suspected Drew was now who he claimed to be. But now he could see what Drew meant by they would be a snore fest. All of the Riders here got along nicely and even wore uniformed suits with their emblems on them. It just made him sick.

Drew spoke to a few them while Jun took pictures. He noticed Drew picked the pocket of the one wearing sunglasses. But he got caught as the guy grabbed Drew's wrist.

"Chance! What are you doing?" The man with the scissors emblem asked.

"What?" Drew tried to come up with something quick, "Oh I was just… I saw a fly buzzing around you and batted it away."

The guy with the Scissors insignia smirked and shoved Drew's hand away, "Who are you?"

"Plan B." Jun said he tried to lung at the man in the sunglasses. He almost grabbed the deck but was shoved away.

Jun shook it off and saw Drew had the other man pinned against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back. "Get the Deck!" Drew ordered.

Jun grabbed it from one of the pockets.

Drew just shoved the guy off to the side and they ran down the hall.

"You go first!" Jun said he said as he saw a tall guy with slightly long brown hair round the corner.

"What is going on?" The man from down the hall said surprised.

Drew transformed into the Torque armor as they ran and immediately drew a card. "Take cover." He said slotting it into his side arm. "_Shoot Vent!"_

Jun rammed himself into a door and broke the frame into a conference room. He took cover as someone said. "What the hell?"

"Say good night." Torque said and fired.

Jun covered his ears startled he wasn't expecting it to be so loud.

"Time to cause some damage…" Jun could tell Torque was having too much fun with this as he laughed, "Get his deck." Torque told him.

"Why do I have to?" Jun whined.

"Because… I'm the one with the one big ass gun and you're not. Do you need a better excuse?"

Jun didn't like taking orders but after what he saw earlier: that Torque would fire on his own comrades…

"Ready?"

Jun stood up behind the door frame and covered his ears waiting for Torque to fire. He fired and this time a chunk of the wall crumbled. Jun ran hoping that Torque wouldn't shoot him and out of fear that he might dove on the Rider with the Odin deck. He tried wrestling it out of the goliath mans' grip with all that he had.

It was no good. Jun was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall.

Then the guy looked at him awe, "You're just a kid?"

Jun nervously smiled and saw Torque round the corner. His captor turned to the Green Rider.

"Actually he's older than I am." Torque said, "Why don't you just hand the deck over and nobody gets hurt, huh?"

Jun didn't want to wait for Torque to shoot them both and kicked the huge man in the gut. As a reflex he released Jun and the deck. Jun caught it and ran off.

Jun just ran for it and pocketed the copy Odin deck inside the blazer. There were more of the Riders coming as well as other guys in black suits.

"What happened?" A man in a black suit asked him.

"One of the Riders has just gone rogue and started attacking!" Jun came up with off the top of his head.

"All right, get to safety." The man ordered as his group ran for where Jun had come from.

Jun rounded the corners until he returned to all the chaos.

There were more Riders in one spot and some pulled out their decks. A few of them either forgot them or they were missing.

Jun eyed Torque. Drew must have pick-pocketed the others like he had tried to do with the last guy.

Torque fired without hesitation. Jun felt a thrill of these peoples' lives in danger. He watched in ecstasy as the decks went flying from their owners and they were knocked against the walls.

"Go!"

Jun didn't have to be told twice and swiped the decks up easily. He ran for it now being chased by two of the guys. One of them was from the picture he took on the street, the green motorcyclist.

He rounded a corner and opened the door to one of the rooms and shut it quickly. The two guys following him ran right by.

There was another explosion. Jun got out of the room and causally walked back to chaos.

He had to admit he was having fun.

"Cam, Quinn!" Someone had called.

Jun turned the corner and leaned against wall watching. It seems they missed two Riders. Two against one didn't seem very fair odds to him but decided to purposely stall.

"Kamen Rider!" They called and two orbs erupted, a pink and gray one.

Jun's eyes narrowed into contemptuous slits as he saw the Gai armor on someone else. "So it's come to that?" he said standing on his own feet.

The Gai copy turned to him, "You're the guy from the street." The familiar moody voice said.

"Bingo." Jun held out his deck with a sly impish smirk and turned to the door with a window. He thrust the deck at window and his Rider Belt jumped out of the reflection. He held his right arm, flexed and hand balled into a fist. "Henshin!" Two illusionary armors flipped onto him.

"What the!" The double said astonished.

"Two Kamen Rider Thrusts?" The other Raia said.

Torque imitated a buzzer grabbing everybody's attention, "Wrong! This is my buddy, Kamen Rider Gai!"

Gai stalked over to them as he spoke slowly, "The one… and only… true… Kamen Rider… Gai." He said making it clear he owned the entire Gai package and no one else was entitled to it.

"I've got this one." Thrust said facing Gai.

"I'll get this fake!" The other Raia said back to back with Thrust.

Gai watched curiously as Kamen Rider Thrust drew a card and threw into the slot on his shoulder much like his own. _"Strike Vent!"_

Thrust raised his arm and Jun smiled under his helmet. It didn't work for him either.

"Looks like your cards are broken too." Gai said.

"Let me try." The other Raia drew a card, _"Swing Vent!"_ Again nothing happened.

Gai and Torque looked at each other from across the Riders they had surrounded and nodded. They both had the same idea and jumped into the reflective surface.

**Run**

Kamen Rider Gai ran for it, in a cramped basement full of pipes and he waited for Kamen Rider Thrust to show up.

He did and Gai punched, but Thrust ducked and tried to kick nailing Gai in the stomach. He stumbled back into the pipes and ran off. He could see a nice little nook to hide in.

Gai watched as Thrust was wary of his surrounding taking it slow and cautiously.

"This is what's to be expecting of the great Brad Barrett?" Gai asked disgusted.

"Just so we're clear, the name's Cam!"

Gai laughed and watched amused as this Cam/Thrust jumped in his spin.

"A pathetic man like you doesn't disserve to where that honorable armor."

"You really like to hear yourself talk don't you?"

Thrust was now directly in front of him. Gai lunged despite the fact the he didn't have his arm attachment and attacked as though he did.

It was a direct one-two punch and kicked.

"You guys are going to pay for what you did to Len!" Thrust then roared swinging his fists, he accidentally broke a pipe as it began to spray to water.

"If he was as pathetic as you, he deserved it!" Gai insulted as he pushed Thrust back and into the same pipe and completely broke it off.

Thrust wrestled Gai, they threw each other around and rammed each other into pipes breaking a few. The basement they were fighting in was beginning to fill with fumes of all kinds and were knee-deep in water.

They both wound up their left arms and punched. Their fists connected and sparked. With the combinations of fumes they were blown back. The water saved them from a scorching death and aided in their escape.


	5. Prison and Beyond Glass

**Prison**

Jun deposited most of his belongings into a small basket and walked through the metal detector setting it off. The police officer waved him over and instructed him to raise his arms and spread his feet apart. The officer waved the metal detector wand and it was fine until he waved it over his right ear.

"Ah! I'm hard of hearing in that ear." Jun tapped the device on the back of his ear, hearing aid.

_"Nice." _Only Jun could hear Drew through it.

"All right," The officer let him go. "Who are you visiting?"

"An old business associate James Trademore. I brought him a little gift."

"Let me see it." The officer ordered.

Jun handed the purple deck over to the officer without a problem. They examined it and the cards for any suspicious electronics or notes.

Meanwhile, he proceeded to return his belongs to his pocket and put his belt back on. He glanced over his shoulder as he slipped the wrist watch on and pulled a note from his pocket stuffing it behind the face of the small clock.

Finding nothing wrong with the deck the officers handed it back him. He pocketed it and continued on his way following the escorting guard to the visitation room.

He smirked on his way as he saw Drews' warrant for his arrest hanging on wall amongst several others. Now he knew the real reason why he couldn't come.

Jun sat down in one of the booths and waited quietly. He wish he could get some sleep and hoped this wouldn't take long.

"You have five minutes!" said the guard as he ushered in JTC and sat him across from Jun leaving them to talk.

"Let me guess, another fan?" JTC said annoyed. He was in an orange jump suit and handcuffs and was identical to the man he tazed in the break room.

Jun finally got his cue from Drew on what to say, "Wow, state penitentiary," Jun said trying to make his best Drew impression, "And here I thought you would be put in a more secured place."

"Who are you?"

"I am Drew Shibaura." Jun said his sir name after seeing that warrant.

_"You were supposed to say MY full name." _Drew said in the hearing aid.

"I'm sorry that doesn't ring a bell." JTC said.

"Tell me something James. Have you been having these weird reoccurring dreams lately?"

JTC looked at Jun suspicious. "Yeah."

Jun took out the purple deck from his stolen blazer jacket and shoved it across the table. "I brought you something in case you ever got bored behind these bars. It can tell you if the dreams you've been having are real… or not?"

JTC just looked at the Deck with suspicion and curiosity. He reached over as if to push it back in refusal then froze. The moment he touched it, his green eyes darting back and forth, it was a little freaky.

Jun smiled as what Drew had told him would happen, happened.

JTC finally blinked it off slightly disoriented.

"Do you remember me now?" Jun asked.

JTC looked at Jun then the hearing aid.

"Lancing."

"Yeah, we were rivals remember?" Jun channeled every word said into his ear while trying to make his best Drew impression. "Working for Xaviax Industries for a top spot in his organization, only you stole my position."

JTC smirked.

Jun couldn't help but be a little curious, he'd ask for that story later.

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to take over for yourself." JTC said, "You tried scamming our boss and I believe it was I who... fired you." JTC smirked.

Jun only smiled at the long stream of swear words flooding into his ear.

"Listen, you." JTC pointed to Jun. "You're better off breaking the deal off with this guy. He'll get you into more trouble than it's worth."

_"You listen-"_

Jun reached for the hearing aid and switched it off. He leaned forward on the booth and smirked.

"Oh don't worry, what he's after is the same thing I am. Once he's out lived his usefulness... well..." Jun pulled his own respective deck then made his right hand look like a gun and clicked his cheek.

JTC raised his eye brows.

"You understand my meaning." Jun said annoyed and switched on the hearing aid changing his demeanor again to fit Drew.

_"What the hell were two just talking about?" _Drew yelled in Juns ear,_ "Hey Jun! You better answer me!"_

"Now, since you can't exactly go anywhere..." Jun started and waited for Drew. He finally started feeding him useful things to say, "Since you can't go anywhere, have fun with that deck."

JTC looked annoyed again, "Thanks, and what do you expect me to do with it?"

Jun flicked his wrist, with some slight-of-hand a note appeared between his middle and ring finger. He slid it across the table.

JTC unfolded it and took a small peek. He folded it up and shoved it back for Jun to hide in his wrist watch again.

"See you on the outside." Jun taunted.

"Bite me!" JTC said.

"That won't be for another ten to twenty years." The guard said coming to retrieve JTC.

Jun watched as JTC took the deck with him then Jun made his way outside. He drove out of the parking lot gate and Drew jumped out of the tree holding the walkie-talkie.

"What the hell was that about shutting off the wire?" Drew scolded slamming the door as he got in.

Jun smirked as he ripped the hearing aid from his ear, "Nothing to concern yourself about. He drove off, "All we have to do is wait."

Jun drove around the corner into an ally way and shut the car off. He pulled the lever on his seat and lay down.

"What are doing?" Drew asked irritated.

"Getting some sleep." Jun replied coolly, "I barely got out of my last Rider battle alive and then this."

"Did you at least do everything like I said?" Drew asked almost yelling.

"Yes, now shut up!" Jun mumbled.

**Good Morning**

Shinji shook his head being bothered by the morning sunlight. He woke up and looked at his surrounds a little confused then remembered where he was. He saw Kit sitting asleep on the red chair, probably looking after him the whole night.

Shinji looked down at the blanket draped over him. Kit must have covered up him during the night.

He sat up when his leg reminded him he was injured, but at least now he could move it without the help of his hands.

He got up taking the blanket and hopped his way over to Kit. He draped the blanket over him and tucked it over his shoulders. The younger Rider stirred but stayed asleep.

The sunlight brought his attention to the sliding glass doors and hopped over to the balcony for some fresh air. Once outside he quietly slid the door shut behind him.

He spent some time looking out into the city looked strange. He could see some of Japan had mixed into whatever this place was. Most of the accidents from the previous night had been cleared up. Many of them were on the bordering roads.

"Sleep well?" A voice said from behind.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Shinji apologized over his shoulder.

"Nah, you didn't," Kit groaned shielding his eyes, "the mean old Mr. Sun did that." Kit looked at the city below, "And if L.A. wasn't hard enough to navigate as it was."

"L...A... ?" Shinji took a moment to process what Kit had said then suddenly turned to him surprised. The moment he put his weight on his leg, it stung like crazy and he fell back then cradled it.

"Careful!" Kit helped him back up and over to the railing.

Shinji grabbed the railing with clenched teeth trying to fight back the pain as he supported himself on it.

"You mean this is the States?" Shinji asked thoroughly shocked and winced at his leg once more.

"Where have you been? Yeah this is the U.S."

"No, I can see parts of Japan."

Kit looked out again, "so that's what those unknown places are."

"Unknown!" Shinji said offended.

"Take it easy. Look, now that it's daylight we should find a doctor to fix your leg." Kit looked at the city again, "I don't think it's a good idea for us to separate. With each other's help we should be able to navigate around no problem."

"You said L.A. was hard to get around."

"I was joking!" Kit smiled as he left to go inside.

Shinji turned around about to follow when he saw Kanzaki in the reflection. It was so brief he thought it might've been his imagination.

"Is everything all right?" Kit asked.

"You didn't see that?" Shinji asked pointing the window.

Kit came back out and looked at it seeing nothing weird.

**Beyond Glass**

Kanzaki walked up to the only mirror and saw the viewing ring beyond in Xaviaxs lair.

He tried placing his hand flat against the smooth surface as Xaviax had done. Without that man present he was free to experiment with the mirror. He'd find out for himself how Xaviax managed to pass the barrier.

Kanzaki's hand however did not slip through. Yet, it had a very different affect. It activated the ring. He kept it there and slowly turned his hand like a dial.

The ring viewed Shinji and Kit walking towards it. Shinji looked surprised like he saw Kanzaki directly then he disappeared.

Kanzaki kept turning his hand and concentrated on the ring.

The next thing he saw were military men looking at the Raia deck and a man sitting in the room beyond the window. The man puffed up cheeks from a deep sigh, running his fingers through his thick dark hair.

He kept turning his hand.

He found a man sleeping on the cement floor with the Gai deck just lying right above his head.

With another turn of his hand and he saw two women. The colorfully dressed one was reading a magazine and the dark haired woman paced up and down the waiting room growing impatient.

He turned it again and found Jun snoring away in his car while some unfamiliar guy threw popcorn at him.

Kanzaki began to add pressure and felt it like he was pressing a hand against his own chest.

The viewing ring began to show another image, one of a passing open road in the middle of the desert.

Kanzaki's focus was slipping as Yui entered his mind. He lost the picture falling to his knees sniffling as he began to mourn again.

Xaviax always had poor timing as Kanzaki's blood boiled at the sound of clapping. A moments' peace was impossible with this man.

Xaviax had entered the view of the mirror. "Bravo, Mr. Kanzaki!" Xaviaxs' voice boomed irritating Kanzaki further, "I told you if have the will your world could be much bigger than just that mirror."

"Yet you still limit me to this glass." Kanzaki tried to refrain from shouting.

"Actually, that's not me. It's you." Xaviax smiled.

"I have no physical form." Kanzaki irritatingly pointed out. He hated the taunting and climbed to his feet.

"Well, have you even tried?" Xaviax asked and changed his form to look like Kanzaki.

"A shape shifter?" He said taking it to mental note.

"And a lot more," Xaviax said in Kanzaki's voice then waved his hand over the viewing ring. "This is quite helpful." He reverted back to his previous form.

"You waste your time." Kanzaki said at the view worthy of a screen saver.

"Oh no, no, no." Xaviax said to the viewer hovering a hand over center of the picture. He pulled it down to the bottom right allowing them see what was to the top left. It was a man possibly in his late forties or early fifties, "Mr. Taylor, what exactly could you be doing leaving poor little Kit behind?"

"Not everything a man does has to be his family's business." Kanzaki said of his own experiences.

"You know that's the funny thing about this little father son duo. They have no secrets. This man knows about his son being a Kamen Rider. He taught him real well too, making it hard on me to recruit his son Kit Taylor.

"Ironically, it was his great lessons that made Kit abandon him. Kit just couldn't abandon the billions of people to save just his father, even from me."

"Not much of a son."

"He claimed that the ends' never justifies the means."

Kanzaki scowled at Xaviax for trying to compare them.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Xaviax taunted again.

"Shut up Xaviax." Kanzaki told his host. How could be begin to understand what he had to do for his sister?

"Well, I supposed the rules were different. I mean you created the Rider War, therefore, you had to hurt a few people to get things going. While young Kit Taylor was dragged into it and couldn't bring himself to hurt another human being."

"I said shut up!" Kanzaki slammed his hand against the mirror changing the viewing ring in front of Xaviax so it shimmered purple.

_"What you're doing Oni-chan!" Yui cried while standing at the edge of a building about to jump, "I don't want it!"_

Kanzaki's anger fueled the activity of the ring.

Xaviax had backed away from it and wisely didn't turn away from the ring.

Kamen Rider Ohja had jumped out of the portal running as Asakura had when he was executed, only in full armor and sword at the ready. He wanted to hurt the first thing he saw for having his chance to eliminate Kitaoka stolen… and that first thing was Xaviax. Ohja took a swing and the man simply side stepped his attack. He kept swinging at the unarmed man but every attack was mysteriously deflected by some invisible force as Xaviax just waved his finger 'no.'

Ohja was hunched over breathing heavily, frustrated that he didn't land a hit and getting tired. He looked up at a relaxed Xaviax, vexed.

"Tired?" Xaviax asked amused.

Ohja roared and tried to stomp on Xaviaxs chest. Only he was blown back before his foot could make contact. Ohja hated he hadn't landed a single hit and dashed over holding his sword held high.

Xaviax simply waved his left hand up and Ohja felt his stomach lurch now air bourn.

Kanzaki narrowed his eyes at Xaviax's mysterious power.

Ohja growled and tried to thrash around but his arms were frozen in place as Xaviax kept his hand up holding him there.

"Well, you sure are a little fire cracker!" Xaviax laughed impressed.

Kanzaki scowled, he wanted whatever to come out of the portal to attack Xaviax, not amuse him.

Ohja could only move his head around and saw Kanzaki in the mirror, "You." He hissed.

Kanzaki walked out of view disappointed with his attempt.

Ohja tried to fight out of his stationary position stressing his uncooperative muscles. He became more violent as Xaviax reached up for his Rider Belt and took the deck. Asakura's armor was shed. He gave Xaviax his most predatory smile thinking of so many different ways to hurt the man once he was loose.

"Now... where to put you..." Xaviax smirked backed apparently confident he had Asakura confined.

Asakura's smile turned to awe as Xaviax morphed before his eyes into a humanoid bug. He roared wanting to squash him.

Xaviax turned away to the viewing ring again and waved his free hand over it. He had found Tezuka running through a park as though looking for something or someone.

"I would send you after Mr. Taylor, but that's too big of a gamble with him on the road." Xaviax said, "I need to insure nothing interferes in my plan. Get rid of Mr. Miyuki before he becomes a real problem." Xaviax said. He brought his hand around and Asakura stomach lurched as he mysteriously floated in its direction.

Asakura sank through the ring and was thrown from the side of a metal trash can onto the hard cement. He sat up glad to be able to move of his own will. He looked back at the bin still seeing the bug instead of himself in the reflection. The trashcan from his end appeared to have coughed up the deck. Asakura caught it sickly smiling and was off to have a little fun.

**Hacker**

"FREEZE! YOURE UNDER ARREST!"

Jun jumped awake. He thought the voice sounded familiar. Then he looked at himself wondering why there were pieces of popcorn all over him and dusted them off.

"I thought you had this taken care of!" Drew had said beginning to panic.

"Get out of the car with your hands up." The officer outside ordered.

Jun rolled his eyes and got out of the car, "Get out." He told Drew and he complied moments later.

Jun rounded the car with his hands in his pockets not amused. "I see it went without a hitch?"

"What?" Drew shrieked panicked.

Jun smiled impishly as Drew just scowled at him, probably under the assumption he turned him in.

Jun turned to the police officer as he lifted his head and they were met with familiar green eyes. It wasn't a cop at all.

"I got what you wanted." JTC said. He had on a stolen cop uniform, probably to get by the gate unnoticed.

Jun laughed as Drew dropped his hands smirking but not at all amused. "You guys really had me going there."

"Your face was priceless Lansing." JTC said. "Still not as great as when before I vented you though."

"So you got all your memories back too when you touched the deck, how about a round four then?" Drew pulled out his deck.

"I'll just vent you like I did last time." JTC pulled his deck out of the cop uniform.

"You son of a-"

Jun would've loved to have seen them fight but got between them. "Gentlemen, lets' stick to business." Jun reminded. "Do you have what we asked for?" He asked JTC.

JTC pulled out a thin packet. "Since I did stick around long enough to see all the Riders," He said and Jun glanced over to Drew seeing JTC was getting under skin. "I easily hacked the names you wanted, their pictures, phone numbers and private addresses. I could've gotten their more secured information too, but I thought you might have too much fun with that Drew."

JTC was about to hand Drew the packet.

Drew reached out to accept it but JTC took it back and handed it over to Jun instead.

Jun pulled out his cell phone and began inputting some of the information to his contacts list, matching them up to the pictures he had already taken.

A good while later Drew snatched the packet while Jun was half way through it. He scoffed, "Eddie?"

Jun turned to Drew again. "Who is that?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I even got that Wing Nuts double." JTC said, "The guy doesn't live around town, closer to Yuma, California. The guy dreams of opening up a UFO museum of some kind, he has no combat skills whatsoever. Still, I'd just love to knock that guy all over the place just to get back at Len."

"Come on, were leaving." Jun said pocketing his phone eager to get this all out melee going.

"Well, I can say it's been," Drew rolled up the packet putting it in his back pocket, "nauseating seeing you again James."

"Hmm, like wise. Later losers," JTC used his middle finger to tip the cop hat lower and walked off.

Jun made his way back to the car. When he head Drew lagging he turned to see what was keeping him. Drew made an obscene gesture by wiping his chin with the back of his hand to JTC.

"Drew!" Jun had to yell calling him back to the car as he got in the drivers' seat.

"Ah, shut up, I'm coming." Drew opened the door.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Jun said and pushed the gas driving away a little.

"You better not start on me too!" Drew warned yelling after the car.

When Jun saw Drew at the corner of his eye he did it again. "Jun you little jerk!"

"You're supposed to drive over him, not away!" JTC yelled.

"Tempting!" Jun admitted to himself. He looked over his shoulder and put the car in reverse.

"Hey!" Drew jumped away from the cars path.

"Enough fooling around," Jun said dangerously serious and allowed Drew to get in. Then he smirked, "You're right, those other guys weren't nearly as fun these ones."

He sped up in reverse, JTC had to jump out of the way when he turned the car around and switched gears to go forward and screeched off.


	6. Far too Many, Ohja vs Raia

**Kamen Rider Siren**

The doctor walked in the room stressed and looked at Kitaoka's chart. "It's about time I found the right room. The Staff are all in a mix but we seem to have the charts on all regular visitors."

"You aren't the only doctor to come in here completely lost and with a poor sense of humor." Kitaoka admitted seeing five other doctors enter his room confused. Things must have been very busy then asked. "Well, what is going on with me? I already know I am a terminal patient. I woke up yesterday without anything wrong. Then I fainted. What happened?"

"We've run the tests…" the doctor narrowed his eyes confused, "You're condition… I'm not sure how to explain it… the cancer is still there but it's somehow reversed itself by only a matter of weeks. We've checked and double checked but nothing can explain it." The doctor looked Kitaoka in the eye sympathetically and confused.

Kitaoka sighed, "I see. So, I wake up another day just to find out I may die tomorrow. Is that all?" Kitaoka said with a sigh and grabbed his blazer jacket.

"That's all I have for you Kitaoka-san. You are free to go or you can stay and undergo further testing to-"

"I'd rather not." Kitaoka left the room and sighed. "Immortality is the real dream."

He walked around the crowded corridors pondering about his revival. Kanzaki wanted people to fight to obtain any wish they wanted. Was this another part of his cruel scheme? To be brought back to life without the aid of his deck?

"I guess you're right." He heard Maya's familiar voice.

Had the women been there the whole night? Kitaoka wondered and felt a slight pang of affection for them.

"But now I'm really beginning to wonder what his relationship is with the Kamen Riders. He didn't say exactly who he was."

Kitaoka smirked, he knew this Maya couldn't be nearly as gullible as she had first seemed. He rounded the corner and saw them talking away.

"Don't get any ideas he's one." Lacey said, "Most of the Kamen Riders are cute guys. He'd be too hot to be a Kamen Rider."

"Why thank you." Kitaoka said at the compliment and surprised the two women out of their seats.

Maya looked relieved but Lacey looked annoyed and amused.

"Are you all right Mr. Kitaoka?" Maya asked with genuine concern.

"It was a small bump." He lied but tipped his head forward to give the women a better angle to look at. "But it did nothing to damage my beautiful features. Thanks for your concern."

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop." Lacey smirked playfully. "So did they let you go?"

"I'm free to leave this place. I've always hated hospitals."

"It'll be a relief to get out of here. It's been crazy the whole the night" Maya said and yawned.

The three of them walked out of the hospital in a comfortable silence. It left Kitaoka free to ponder about recent occurrences. He didn't even notice Maya run off until she called a name.

"Kase!" Maya met with a blond female motorcyclist at the edge of the sidewalk. Kitaoka scrunched his nose, this woman had nice figure but seemed to butch for his taste.

"Maya." the newcomer, Kase, called, "I need you to take the deck."

Kitaoka raised a curious eyebrow wondering, _what deck?_

"What?" Maya sounded confused, "But you are Kamen Rider Siren. You always have been."

"But you are the only other person who can use the deck." Kase pulled a white deck from her back pocket.

This caught Kitaoka's attention as he scowled at the passed on deck.

Kase handed it over to Maya. "Please Maya."

As Kitaoka and Lacey listened, Kitaoka wondered about the reason for giving the deck away.

"Kase…" Maya said concerned. "What's wrong? Why haven't you taken off your helmet?"

Kase appeared to look down and then at Maya. She opened the front of her helmet. She was beautiful but the look on her face wasn't one that Kitaoka was accustomed to on any woman. She appeared to have been fatigued and holding back tears.

"Something has happened to Len. I can still fight. But…" She sniffled.

Could it really be coincidence that the name revealed sounded so close to Akyama Ren?

"I understand." Maya asked no more questions accepting the deck. "But Kase, please at least let us give you a ride. You shouldn't be driving around like this."

"What do I look like a Chauffer?" Kitaoka said not happy to adding more to his party.

A hand connected to the back of his head and he turned to Lacey and she gave him a scowl pointing a warning finger at him.

"Yeah. I'll be no good to Len if I wound up hurt as well."

Kitaoka combed his fingers through his hair. Oh well, who was he to deny helping a woman in need, even if she did frighten him.

**Raia**

Miyuki Tezuka ran through the park unusually panicked. He was trying to understand what was going on. He searched for any of the other Riders to see if he was the only one revived.

All the while an image kept replaying itself in his head. _The Kanzaki siblings: Shiro was solid but Yui was as see-through as an apparition, both were standing in separate planets with different guardians. The bigger Shiro's world became, the weaker Yui's guardian was and she was fading into nothing. There were forty locks, twenty-six keys, but thirteen guardians. _The vision didn't make sense but it left Tezuka with a strong sense of dread.

He coasted to a stop upon seeing Asakura in the reflection of the bus stop.

The misdeeds done to his best friend Yuuichi came to mind. He turned around to face Asakura but he wasn't there. There were just people sitting around while kids played in the playground. He turned back to the bus stop and the reflection was normal.

Tezuka reached into his pocket for a coin and kept it closed in his hand, taking it out. He opened his hand and saw the tails side facing him.

It said not to trust the bus stop. Asakura was somehow hiding in it.

A male jogger happened to have crossed in front of it when Venosnaker struck out and snatched him. Tezuka saw it wasn't too late for the jogger and ran up. He wouldn't let this guy fall victim to Asakura too and looked around hoping not to draw attention to himself.

Tezuka thrust the Raia deck at the reflective surface summoning the Rider Belt as it jumped out to around his waist. He did his quick gesture, "Henshin!" He slotted the deck and two illusionary armors flipped onto him becoming Kamen Rider Raia and jumped in.

Asakura was brutally punching the jogger in the face. He even kneed him in the gut before he shoved him into a bunch of bicycles locked to a rack.

Raia grabbed Asakura's elbow and pulled him away from the guy. He threw Asakura having him roll across the cement.

"So the giant bug was right?" Asakura said pushing off the ground to get to his feet.

"It wasn't Kanzaki that brought you here?" Raia asked.

Asakura only sickly smiled while the jogger got up behind Raia very confused. "Where am I?" He asked.

The questions would have to wait as Raia grabbed the confused guy by the arm. "I'll take you back!" He said leading the way and virtually threw the guy through the bus stop window. The guy reappeared on the other side looking at the advertisement sign very confused.

Asakura ran at full speed ramming Raia. Raia didn't fall but his feet involuntarily did the running for him. He and Asakura sank into the side of a nearby phone booth.

Asakura rolled to his feet and thrust his purple deck at the glassy double doors and his Rider Belt jumped out of the reflection onto his waist. With his fingers curled he held his hand out in front of him and struck it out like a snake. "Henshin!" He called and slotted the deck and two illusionary flipped onto him becoming Kamen Rider Ohja.

Raia looked around and recognized this place. It was the same fountain where he was killed by Ohja in saving Ryuki.

Ohja charged at Raia and swung the snake staff. Raia held up the Evilvisor shielding himself from the attack but Ohja kicked him in the midsection and drew a card slotting it into the staff, _"Swordo Vento!"_

Raia drew a card from the floor and slotted it into the Evilvisor. "_Copy Vento!" _

They received the same type of swords and clashed swinging away at each other. Raia used his Evilvisor to deflect the boot aiming for his head. He spun around getting in a kick on Ohja stomach. Ohja staggered back but took a step forward with a mighty swing downward as Raia blocked. Ohja retracted his sword and spun around with a back kick powerful enough to send Raia flying into a wall and dropped the copied sword.

The sword disappeared and Raia scrambled to his feet and drew a card then slotted it, _"Swing Vento!" _The automated voice announced but Evildiver was nowhere to be seen with his weapon. He drew another card and slotted it, _"Advento!" _again his contract monster was no show.

Ohja darkly laughed, and drew a card then slotted it into the snake staff, "_Advento!"_

Metalgelas rammed Raia and sent him flying into the fountain and vanished into its surface.

Tezuka was thrown from the reflective surface of a car and rolled to the brick wall. Asakura jumped out a moment later.

"The snake has caught the mouse," Asakura grinned.

Tezuka got up and ran for his own life holding his screaming ribs. He'd abandon all he knew about the mirror world and jumped into the nearest window sinking through.

**Far Too Many**

Shinji and Kit both heard the mirror alarm go off. This was still Kit's territory and he motioned for Shinji to follow. Kit seemed just as accustomed to driving on the sidewalk as he had. They saw a monster sink into the mirror with a woman slung over its shoulder.

It was peculiar behavior being that the monsters usually ate people.

"We're too late!" Shinji said about the woman. Still he would go after the monster to prevent any more victims.

"There's still time!" Kit said sure of himself and dismounted his motorcycle and ran to the window. He thrust his deck at the window.

Shinji tried to get up, but his leg still rejected to support his weight.

"Stay here." Kit said to Shinji over his shoulder. "It's better that you're not on that leg." He slotted his deck and was engulfed by the blinding red orb.

Shinji had to shield his eyes for a moment. Then he brought them down to see Kit in the Dragon Knight armor.

"What?" Shinji said feeling protective again, "I can't let you go in there by yourself!" He tried getting up but flopped down on his seat. His leg still wouldn't let him up.

"Please," Dragon Knight held his hands out, motioning him to stop. "Just stay put." Dragon Knight stepped into the window.

"Kit!" Shinji shouted after him.

He looked down at his leg disappointed. Shinji hated feeling left out. All he could do was sit and watch as Dragon Knight tried to confront the Zenobiter carrying the woman.

It kept walking in the other version of the breeze way. Then it turned around to Dragon Knight but the moment it did four more monsters appeared to Shinji's surprise.

From left to right, there was a Terabiter, Megazelle, Zenobiter, Abbyshammer and a Brakraken (which he was sure he and Dragon Knight destroyed the day before.)

Shinji tried to get up again to help and fell off is motor scooter. From the floor he had to watch as Dragon Knight place his fists in front of him ready to try and take on all five at once.

The Zenobiter made a gesture of thumbs down. Dragon Knight made a bee line for the Zenobiter as it turned away.

Shinji looked on helpless.

Dragon Knight had ducked the Terabiter's boomerang saber but the Brakraken snagged his right arm. The Megazelle moved in and jabbed its forklike spear at Dragon Knight's arm getting both the forearm and the bicep.

Shinji gasped as Dragon Knight cried in pain. Dragon Knight held his arm at the elbow then took the full on force of the Abbyshammers' firepower.

Shinji yelled as the sparks flew off of Dragon Knight as he spun falling, "KIT! … KIT!"

Dragon Knight rolled to his feet and stumbled back. Shinji doubted Kit could handle this ambush.

He climbed up and made sure to put all his weight mostly on his right leg.

Dragon Knight looked like he had difficulty opening the dragon visor. He drew a card with a dangerously trembling right arm and dropped it.

Shinji didn't want be a spectator to Kit ambush, "I'm coming!" Shinji pulled his deck out of his jacket pocket.

"Wait!" Dragon Knight yelled climbing to his feet. "Get my motorcycle!"

Shinji glanced at the motorcycle, "Now isn't the time to start giving away your belongings!" he argued, wondering if Kit was already beginning a Will.

"No, I have an idea." Dragon Knight tried grabbing the card he dropped. The Megazelle jabbed the spear at his hand again and fell. The Brakraken rushed in from behind and kicked Dragon Knight rolling him over.

"KIT!" Shinji yelled glancing back and forth from Dragon Knight to the motorcycle.

"Get on!" Dragon Knight demanded.

Shinji winced as Dragon Knight was victim to another salvo from Abbyshammer.

Shinji didn't hesitate anymore and hopped over to Kit's motorcycle. He winced throwing his left leg over as it felt like it was on fire. But there was much more at stake than his injured leg and turned the engine on.

"Now what?" Shinji asked.

Dragon Knight was picked up by the neck and Megazelle tossed its spear to get a better grip on it.

"Transform like you normally would and drive in!" Dragon Knight grunted.

Shinji could doubt Dragon Knight later and thrust his deck at the window. His belt flipped out and onto his waist. He shot his right arm to his left side trying not to lose his balance and called out, "Henshin!" He slotted the deck and sped into the window. He awed as he saw the crystalline environment of the void. He didn't dare let go at the speeds he was going. Shinji's armor flipped on him. Then something unexpected happen the motorcycle began to transform from blue and white to Red.

Ryuki merged from the window and bowled over the Megazell and the Terabiter away from Dragon Knight.

"_Attack Vent!" _Dragon Knight's dragon visor announced and Dregadder soared from out of the sky and scooped the Brakraken.

Ryuki saw Abbyshammer flex his arms about to fire again.

With his good leg he turned the motorcycle around and sped over to the shark making sure to make a great enough impact. He hit Abbyhammer and the monster flew into a cement wall. Ryuki stopped the motorcycle and turned to Dragon Knight. He was still sitting on the floor holding his arms up and dropped them.

"Are you all right?" Ryuki asked Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight climbed to his feet. "You've got good timing! Yeah, I'm fine." He tried moving his arm, "Ah! So to speak."

Ryuki looked at Dragon Knights arm and commented, "Now your arm's not looking so good." He knew Dragon Knight wouldn't be able to draw any cards like that, "I think you'll need this." Ryuki drew a card and summoned the sword giving it to Dragon Knight.

His counterpart accepted the sword, "Thanks. Try and save that lady, the monster couldn't have gotten far."

"I'm on it." Ryuki gave him the thumbs up and sped off. He'd make his best effort for Dragon Knight to try and save the lady despite his own doubts of her wellbeing. He'd make sure that the monster, however, wouldn't be around to take any more victims.

He found Zenobiter and was surprised to see the woman still around. She was conscious now and trying to hit and kick the monster. She fell as she successfully freed herself.

Ryuki sped up and rammed the Zenobiter sending it flying.

"Hurry! Run away!" He told the lady.

"Uh!" She looked at Ryuki in disbelief, "Shinji-kun is that you?"

Ryuki glanced at her and glanced again as it was his co-worker, "Megumi! Ah, uh, I mean." Ryuki looked around panicked. "Uh," He pointed in the direction he wanted her to go, "Get out of here!"

He was knocked off Kit's motorcycle by the Zenobiters boomerang hitting him square in the chest.

"Hurry and run!" He ordered Megumi.

Megumi ran but hid behind a bench.

"I said run! Not hide." Ryuki then turned on his belly to push himself up.

Once on his good leg he drew a card and slotted it. "_Strike Vento!" _Ryuki raised his arm for the upgraded visor but none came. "What?" he said confused before the boomerang returned and hit him in the back.

He hopped forward trying not to lose his balance. There was Kit's motorcycle before him and slung his burning left leg over getting back on.

Ryuki sped over to the Zenobiter, it tried throwing its boomerang at him. Ryuki's instinct was to jump then did so taking the motorcycle with him. He did a loop in midair seeing the boomerang pass under his head. Then he accidentally squashed the monster under the weight of the vehicle. It exploded as the motorcycle lurched like a rocking boat.

The Terabiter jumped down from the building and charged for Ryuki from his left. He turned the motorcycle with his right leg and sped over to the monster. Terabiter tried to swing its boomerang saber when Ryuki ducked and kicked it in the side using his right leg. Terabiter rolled to its feet when Ryuki saw a blue blur shoot across the air to it. The Zenobiter's weapon made its return and stuck itself in the Terabiter's chest. It staggered forward. Ryuki sped up and jumped the motorcycle again. The Terabiter was hit with the back wheel and it exploded.

Megumi jumped up and cheered out of her hiding place. She ran out to Ryuki about to give her co-worker further praise when… another Ryuki ran up?

"Two Shinji's?" She said in disbelief pointing back and forth. Then she snapped her fingers. "You're doing a cos-play!" She looked around shielding her eyes. "But then where are all the other convention people?"

Ryuki didn't want to stay long for her to figure it out. Then Dragon Knight turned to him he hurriedly waved him over. Dragon Knight ran and jumped on the back of the motorcycle holding on with his good arm. Now that Megumi was saved they could get back to finding medical attention for their beat up limbs.

They emerged from the window and Kit jumped off.

Shinji glanced back and window they just come out of and cried out realizing something.

"What is it?" Kit asked almost panicked, "What's wrong?"

"We left Megumi-san in the mirror world!" he said stressed.

"That's it?" Kit asked him disappointed.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? Don't you care that another human beings life is at stake?" Shinji scolded him.

"Well yeah." Kit admitted but didn't seem at all concerned, "of course I do but she's in Ventara. It's safe there. If she really were in the dangerous mirror world she would've dissolved away before we even managed to save her, right?"

Kit did have him stumped there.

Kit gave him a light buddy punch in the arm. "Ow!" He shook his hand. Shinji didn't even realize Kit's hand was badly bruised until now, "Now come on. We have to find a doctor's office somewhere."

Shinji wanted so say something in regards to Kit being a Rider but kept his mouth shut.

**Stingray vs. Snake**

Tezuka had fortunately come across his motorcycle in all of the mirror hopping. He ran into Asakura twice and managed to get away both times without a skirmish. It appeared the psychotic Rider was still hunting him down.

Hopping around through the reflective surfaces was taking its toll on Tezuka mentally. He sensed the poisonous mirror world at last second every time and turned away from it.

He sped down an alley way that appeared safe enough as it had very little windows. At last second he saw Venosnaker from the corner of his eye. It struck from a warehouse window knocking him off his motorcycle. Tezuka had rolled across the ground and stopped on his stomach.

Tezuka trembled from a combination of the fall and his ribs as he climbed to his feet. He saw his motorcycle lying on its side with the engine running. If only if he could get to it.

Someone had grabbed him by the back of his collar and slammed him back first into the brick wall. He stood there taking shuddered breaths and saw his pursuer had found him.

Asakura dug through Tezuka's pockets and threw the Raia deck at his already messed up ribs.

"You were the only one he could find." Asakura said, "Why pass up a chance to fight?"

Asakura turned to the window.

Tezuka dug into his pocket and took out a coin. He opened his hand and looked at it, it was heads. He flipped it in his hand and saw it separate into two. One fell on heads as the other fell pinched between his ring finger and pinky. He pocketed them when Asakura called, "Henshin!" and slotted the deck into his Rider Belt.

Tezuka thrust his Raia deck at the window summoning his belt and did his respective stance. "Henshin!" He said and slotted his deck into the belt.

They jumped into the window and again Raia found they weren't in the mirror world—no Rider Shooter.

The warehouse was abandoned, spacious with a few steel pillars.

Raia drew a card and hesitated, then asked himself… _would it work this time?_ He slotted it, _"Swing Vento!" _Again Evildiver was a no show and he would be defenseless. He took a deep breath and wondered how he'd get out this one alive.

Ohja drew a card and slotted it into the snake staff. _"Swing Vento!"_ Evildiver surprisingly showed up and delivered the weapon to Ohja instead.

"Vexing isn't? Try and take it from me." Ohja challenged his prey.

Raia held his fists in front him and Ohja took a giant leap and crashes his shoulder into Raia knocking them both over. Raia rolled to his feet leaving his torso unguarded as Ohja took advantage giving him two lashes across his chest. Raia stumbled back as Ohja drew another card and slotted it, _"Advento!" _Evildiver rammed into Raia.

Ohja latched the whip around Raia's neck and kicked him in his midsection repeatedly.

Raia finally grabbed onto the whip and punched Ohja with his Evilvisor getting Ohja had let go. Raia unwrap the whip from his neck. He finally had a weapon to defend himself with.

Ohja slotted another card, _"Swordo Vento!" _and received his respective spiral sword.

He swung his sword and Raia deflected with the whip. Ohja kicked Raia in the front of his helmet and he stumbled back.

Raia came back lashing at Ohja but his opponent jumped away onto the safety of the rafters. It gave Raia the chance to catch his breath even as Ohja was running around over his head probably looking for a creative way to attack. Raia raised his weapon too late as Ohja jumped down and slashed diagonally across his midsection.

Raia flew through the air and smacked into a pillar wrapping around it. He dropped the whip from the impact and fell into a heap on the floor. He couldn't afford the luxury of blacking out and tried fight it, getting back up. When finally got himself to move Ohja put his foot on his back. "Say good night." He said as he wound up arm…


	7. Escape, Ren

**Escape**

Raia flew through the air and smacked into a pillar wrapping around it. He involuntarily dropped the whip from the impact and fell into a motionless heap on the floor.

He knew he couldn't afford the luxury of blacking out, not in Ohja's presence. He fought to stay conscious and when he finally managed to move, getting to all fours Ohja put his foot on his back pushing him back down.

"Say good night." Ohja said as he wound up arm.

Raia grasped at the dirt as if holding on for more time. He lifted his hand only inches from the ground and watched the sand rain from between his fingers.

What he saw in the coins earlier was help, but never saw in what form.

Then as expected, Raia heard the crunching of gravel under fast paced footsteps.

Raia tried to look up to his right and saw Ohja was missile drop kicked in the chest. He was sent flying and slid across the dirt on his back.

Raia now saw what looked like another Kamen Rider Raia had come to his rescue. But he knew someone else was in the armor.

This twin Raia was now having a coughing fit. Could he have overexerted himself with that stunt alone?

He finally asked Raia over his shoulder, "Hey man…" he coughed some more, "Are you all right?" said an unusually soft, kind voice. His lungs sounded weak.

Either way Raia was grateful for this newcomers help and climbed to his feet on trembling limbs. He had extremely sharp pains in his ribs, it was enough to sap the strength from the rest of his body. He managed to get to his feet and said, "I knew you would come…" his breathing was raspy, something definitely didn't feel right. He narrowly blacked out again stumbling back and fortunately had the pillar behind him to catch him.

Then Raia wondered aloud, "Use a card… See if it works."

"What do you mean, see if it works?" the newcomer asked like it was an odd thing to say.

"Do it!" Raia held his ribs breathing heavily and swallowed. He wanted to know if they had at least one working deck of cards.

Raia scowled at Ohja from behind his helmet. Ohja was lying there on his side as if mocking the magenta Riders waiting for something to happen. He seemed too confident that this deck would be useless as well.

The newcomer hesitated but drew his card. Raia noticed the drawing hand carried the whip—could he be wrong? He slotted a slotted a card, _"Attack Vent!"_

After a good long moment Raia swallowed hard with fresh anxiety.

"Where is the contract monster?" the newcomer asked at the absence.

Ohja laughed using his sword like a cane to help him up. Then he rolled his head, cracking his neck, "It didn't work for him, why should it work for you?"

"Get out of here… while you can!" Raia warned grabbing his doubles shoulder. He couldn't summon the strength to push him out of the way as he had meant to.

Ohja charged for them and whacked his sword at the double getting him out of the way like he was nothing. Ohja ruthlessly slashed at Raia's ribs. The double tried to retaliate when Ohja merely kicked him in the stomach. Then he slashed at Raia again. Raia fell back going into the fetal possession.

Raia held only a thread of hope for himself but he wanted to at least help his Double escape. He rolled over in time to see the double get slashed with a back swing from Ohja.

The Double staggered back. He was kicked in the stomach with one foot and doubled over. With Ohja's other foot he kicked the double in the face of his helmet and fell back. Before he could hit the ground Ohja slashed at his double's chest and having him hit the ground with more force than required.

The Raia double curled up wheezing.

"Asakura!" Raia ignored his ribs and tried to spear Ohja. Unfortunately he didn't have enough force behind his attack and only manage to have him stagger back. At least it got him away from the double.

Ohja pounded on the back of Rai's ribs until he blacked out and let go.

Raia's blinked a few times. He saw the double side step Ohja's sword and had wrapped his whip around the spiral blade putting his back to Ohja. The doubles attack appeared to have been interrupted by his intense wheezing. He was dangerously close to Ohja.

Ohja grabbed the double around the neck with his free hand and the Rider fell silent.

"This is how your last moments will be spent, suffocating by my hands…" Ohja laughed.

Raia sprinted over as Ohja let go of his sword so he could knee the double in the midsection twice and elbowed his back. Raia rushed them knocked them over.

It was Raia and the double fighting against Ohja, while the odds were in there favor Ohja was still knocking them all over the place like they were nothing.

Ohja drew a card and slotted it, "_Advento!" _He summoned Metalgelas and the monster rushed both Raia and the double.

They both landed close to the other. They used the same pillar to help themselves back up.

Raia's vision was blurring again. The sound of his doubles wheezing wasn't exactly encouraging. Raia felt like one more good hit would do either one of them in. Then the double surprised him suddenly grabbing his arm and pulled it over his shoulder. They both hurried off limping away.

Raia saw a familiar set of windows and pointed over to their left, "Head for those windows!"

Raia now found some strength to help them get away as they half ran half limped over to their exit.

This man who saved him had a strong will to live.

**The Other Riders**

The dark green car shot from a black panel and screeched to a halt in a garage.

Kitaoka held on tightly to the handle above the door and was curled up in the passenger seat. He had never been so scared for his life.

"That was fun!" Lacey said with a smile behind the wheel.

Kitaoka let go of the handle above his door. He slumped in his seat relieved that the car had finally come to a stop, "That's the last time I let you drive!" Kitaoka shoved his door open.

"Oh, quit being such a baby."

The place looked like an ordinary parking garage under a large business building.

"I think I might've been safer on my bike." Kase climbed out of the car, judging by the clamber of her boots she was still shaken from the ride.

Kitaoka saw all of the motorcycles lined up. Each one had a helmet with a Kamen Rider emblem above the visor. It was strange seeing the Zolda emblem on anything else but the green deck. Then again it was strange seeing evidence of Kamen Riders working together. It seemed like Kitaoka had walked into Kido's naïve little dream.

"At least we got here in one piece." Maya said trying to be optimistic with a scared chuckle. She sounded like she stumbled out of the car. "That's better."

He heard the women walking to the main building followed after them. He caught Kase asking Maya in a low mumble, "Are you sure it's okay to bring that guy?"

Kitaoka smirked at their alertness, "I understand your need to keep your guard up." He said getting an untrusting scowl from Kase.

They rounded the next corner and froze completely unprepared for what they saw.

"Oh my gosh!" Maya said and covered her mouth in shock, "What happened?"

Kitaoka couldn't believe the amount of damage or imagine what could've done this. The walls were crumbling, shattered glass was all over the floor and there were burnt marks here and there.

"Len!" Kase said thinking the worst for her boyfriend.

A man with dark brown hair came around the corner and moved out of Kase's way as she ran by, "Maya!" He called out to his friend.

"Price!" Maya ran over to greet him in a hug, "Are you all right? What happened?" she asked letting go.

From this greeting Kitaoka could tell they were a couple.

"I'm fine and your guess is as good as mine." Price said a little ashamed of himself.

Kitaoka couldn't help feeling wary of Price at the sight of the Ohja emblem on his jacket.

"Master Eubulon!" A voice cried out from down the hall grabbing everyone's attention.

Kitaoka followed Price, Maya and Lacey to a small mediation room. They found a young man with the Imperer emblem on his jacket cradling a middle aged man, paled, unconscious and trying to shake him awake.

**Another Plan**

Tezuka's arm was still around the guys shoulder as he helped him away from the window. The guy had dark shorn hair and appeared to be a military man in brown camouflage uniform.

They saw the motorcycle still running but lying on its side. Tezuka could sense this man was running out of strength as he was dangerously out of breath. He had dared a glance over his shoulder and tried to quicken their pace. Ohja must have been far too close for comfort.

The guy helping him out collapsed having pushed himself a lot harder than he should have. Tezuka almost fell with him. He saw a small cylindrical container on the floor, it looked like it fell out of this mans' pocket. Tezuka picked it up and handed it to him. The guy weakly grabbed it and put the small container to his mouth and sprits the healing mist into his system.

The guy could get up but he looked to be in bad shape.

Together they picked up the motorcycle and Tezuka nearly choked on his own saliva, "Get on!"

Tezuka jumped on the motorcycle and the guy didn't hesitate to get on board. Then he sped them off to safety. He'd ask questions later once he found they were out of harms' way.

He found a good one two intersections down and turned into the first alley way then killed the engine. He rubbed his eyes wondering how long he'd be able to go on with this fatigue. Fighting with Ohja was exhausting.

"You're in no condition to be on the road." The guy pointed out the obvious as he got off.

"Ohja will stop at nothing once he's set on someone." Tezuka said grimly holding his ribs. His eyes were closed remembering Kanzaki had set Asakura out on him before. He wouldn't get the rest he'd be needing any time soon, "He'll hunt us both down until he's exterminated us."

Tezuka heard the guy use his inhaler again and took a deep breath. "I guess neither one of us wants to be around for that, right?" There were footsteps, "By the way, I'm Christopher Ramirez, Kamen Rider Sting. But you can call me Chris."

Tezuka looked up and met Chris' hazel gaze seeing his hand hanging there in introduction, "Miyuki Tezuka, Kamen Rider Raia," He took Chris' hand to shake. He wondered about the different names in the suits, either way it would help to avoid confusion later.

"Tezuka?" Chris repeated taking it to memory, "I don't suppose you know why I couldn't call the contract beast?" Chris asked.

"I tried summoning him as well." Tezuka confessed, "Evildiver has betrayed us for Asakura."

Tezuka needed to know what was to come next and dug into his pocket for a coin. What he pulled out was a coin with tails faced up.

"If you keep pushing yourself you will be done in before the next battle." Tezuka said seeing Chris was watching him and stated the obvious instead of giving him the reading.

"That's real encouraging." Chris said with a bit of sarcasm and smiled even through a coughing fit. He seemed to be in good spirits despite the beating they got from Ohja.

They both probably needed strict medical attention or at least find a safe place to recover.

"But what other choice do we have?" Chris continued, "Strike will probably vent us if he finds us. We will be forced to fight if that happens."

Chris said some confusing things, but instead of asking about it Tezuka tossed up the coin already in his hand for the answers...

He flattened his hand out and caught it. It landed on its side between his middle and index fingers. "Two side of the same coin." _He saw Asakura in a vision and a man with green eyes both were holding up the same deck: Ohja and Strike,_ "That was Kamen Rider Ohja." _He saw a capsule floating in a strange blue field and the vision shattered away,_ "If you are done in by him don't expect the same kind of fate you received before. Asakura will attack to kill. You will not be held in the prison you've escaped."

"The Advent Void…" Chris looked away for a moment then his head shot up, "I have friends who can help. We're better off finding them. The nearest hospital is out question." He said like he was going all over the place.

"Ohja will most likely find us there." Tezuka agreed with the last thing Chris said.

Chris used his inhaler again and said, "Good to know we're on the same page. But mind if I drive?"

**Stronger?**

Kanzaki pushed everything to the back of his mind as he stood with his hands behind his back. He focused all his attention on the technical ring on his side. It was shimmering with life but it had nothing to view.

He sensed another set of eyes on his back and turned. There was Xaviax in the mirror watching and for once looked displeased.

"Is that as far as you've got?" Xaviax said unimpressed.

"Why? Were you running on some sort of deadline?" Kanzaki asked.

"No, not really, you can take as muuuch time as you want."

"What is it that you want now?" Kanzaki turned back to the ring on his side.

"I merely wished to see how you've progressed, that's all."

"What does this tell you?"

The environment around Kanzaki changed into a brightly lit loft, full of warped mirrors. He went down the stairs and ripped off the paper from a window. It was nothing but field of white beyond the glass.

"I've clearly underestimated you." Xaviax said from one of the mirrors up the stairs. "And here I thought you would've come up with something that only has one floor."

"I'm nowhere near finished." Kanzaki disappeared down stairs. He was slightly more comfortable being here than in that duplicated room of Xaviax's lair.

"The stronger you become Mr. Kanzaki the better." Xaviax said darkly.

Kanzaki scowled, having heard that.

**Eubulon**

Kitaoka figured this Master Eubulon must be some sort of father figure to the Riders. They looked on like worried children as the one called Chase held him cradled in his arms. Kitaoka felt their pain as they seemed to think the worst. Then suddenly a sigh of relief rang through the room as Master Eubulon miraculously awoke.

"Master Eubulon, are you feeling all right?" Maya had asked.

With the help of Chase, he sat up but still looked dreadfully exhausted. He blinked a few times and seemed dizzy. "I've been better."

Kitaoka stood by as the two other men with the Ohja emblem and the Imperer emblems on their jackets helped the man to his feet.

"What happened?" Price voiced the question on everybody's mind. However, it was unclear who he was asking, Master Eubulon or Chase?

Kitaoka found it unsettling that the man with Ohja's emblem would be so… sane.

"The last thing I remember before waking up to this," Chase began, "was finding Price passed out in the break room, talking to a guy who tried to pass himself off as Chance and one of the No-Men knocked me out."

"Uh," Price looked a little embarrassed putting a smirk on Kitaoka's face. He was just made a fool of in front of his girlfriend. "I suppose you walked in after I noticed the guy had a bruise on the wrong side of his face."

The only one Kitoaka could think of that had bruise was Drew.

"Let us talk in the conference room where it is more appropriate." Master Eubulon then noticed Kitoaka. The look on his face was that of confusion and mild surprise, like Kitaoka was almost expected. "I don't believe we've met before."

Another man just clambered in the room but Kitaoka chose to ignore him.

"I am Super Lawyer Kitaoka Shuichi." Kitaoka had introduced himself taking out his card handing it over to Master Eubulon.

"How is this even possible?" Kitaoka thought he heard Akiyama Ren's voice.

Kitaoka turned the newcomer as he narrowly fell losing his balance. The man about as tall he was with dark cropped hair. He looked very unkempt like the man just got out of bed.

"Len!" Kase had returned and tried to help the newcomer, Len up.

A man that looked like Drew ran in helping her—his bruise was on the wrong side and his Zolda emblem was on his jacket. Another man was at the door who appeared to be of Asian descent and wore the Tiger emblem on his jacket.

"He insisted on coming down here." He said.

"Take it easy big guy." This Drew look-a-like said. He definitely seemed a lot more helpful than the man he met yesterday.

"I can't!" Len said and Kitaoka's brows rose at this mans' voice.

Len was out breath not taking his eyes off of Kitaoka. It seemed like a wise thing in the lawyers' opinion.

"Len you need your rest!" Kase insisted.

"What is it Len?" Master Eubulon patiently asked.

"This guy is also a Kamen Rider." Len said, "I can sense it, but…"

Kitaoka was taken aback, what did Len mean by he could sense it?

"I don't know how."

"I know." Master Eubulon surprised Kitaoka and everyone else in the room. "Gather everyone in the conference room so we can sort this all out."

This Master Eubulon briefed everyone in the conference room on the happenings of the last few hours. Kitaoka felt a little disappointed that he wasn't the first one of his Riders here. Apparently Jun had managed to come across this world as well. He teamed up with Drew to fool everyone here and stole the Advents from these Riders. That was just like that spoiled brat to try and get a lot of Kamen Riders to fight each other. Still Kitaoka cringed that he wasn't participating because of his lack of a deck. Something he had in common with most of the Riders here.

He glanced at the man standing next to him with the scissors emblem on his jacket sipping at his coffee. It was curious that he was wearing sunglasses indoors, maybe he was trying to make some sort of a fashion statement.

"Is there something wrong Maya?" Price asked putting a comforting hand over hers, he genuinely cared for her.

He was so different from Asakura.

"I could've prevented this." Maya said looking guilty then addressed everyone in the room. "We ran into Drew earlier but I sent him back to help to Kit fight off the monsters."

Kitaoka felt his chin wondering, who was this Kit that they keep mentioning?

"You saw that Kit was in danger and did what you felt was right," Kitaoka narrowed his eyes at how understanding Master Eubulon was, it just didn't seem… human. "As for the thereafter it was out of your control."

"Yeah, Maya," Drew's look-a-like said remorseful. "We can't play the blame game unless if we all want to be in it."

"The fault falls on no one." Master Eubulon said as though lifting a weight off the room. Then turned to a more cleaned up Len now wearing a jacket with Knighto's emblem. "Now Len, I'm sure you have quite the story."

"Um… Yeah," Len glanced at the floor wondering where to start, "I'd have to say, it started while I was looking for Kit."

_There is that name again_, Kitaoka thought and continued to listen to Ren's voice come from Len's mouth. On a side note it was remarkable to hear some warmth from it.

"I heard another mirror monster alarm go off but this time it was different, I had a strange chilling sensation. Honestly, I sensed one of you guys and thought you might've been around." He turned to Kitaoka, "But it wasn't any of you." Len continued to look about the room, "I went to take care of the mirror monster. But there was this guy, he was wearing the same Kamen Rider suit I was. He seemed confused and fought ruthlessly. Even my own contract beast Blackwing was working with guy, he called him Darkwing."

Kitaoka smirked, so Akiyama Ren was here as well.

"At first I thought the cards didn't work. But the moment he showed up I found out that almost every card I drew was working for him. For once I think I actually feared for my life. If you hadn't shown up," Len turned to Kase, "I think that might have been it for me."

Kitaoka kept smirking, "That's no surprise," he said. It felt almost like stating the obvious, "The Kamen Riders are used to having to fight each other to the death."

"How can you say that so casually?" Kase was offended by what he said.

Kitaoka was about to answer when he felt an irritation in his chest. He brought the side of his fist to his mouth to block the coughing. He didn't bother looking at the fluid that flew onto his hand and pocketed it before anyone could see it.

"Those who do not fight don't survive. That is simply the rules of…" Kitaoka wondered how he should label the riders of his world then said, "My riders."

Master Eubulon appeared to have an understanding of something, "The other Kamen Rider Thrust called himself Kamen Rider Gai. He didn't match the genetic makeup and I'm quite sure I did not assign him the deck."

"You assigned the decks?" Kitaoka said confused then understood why he held a fatherly position to these riders. "The one who gave me my Kamen Rider Zolda deck was Kanzaki Shiro."

"Kanzaki?" Master Eubulon narrowed his eyes not in suspicion but like he knew something.

"Master Eubulon." Hunt was the name of the man with the tiger emblem, "Is there something wrong?" he inquired.

"I just believe we may be a lot of help to each other." Master Eubulon said, "That is if you don't mind sharing with us what you know Mr. Kitaoka?"

"Excuse me." The man standing next to Kitoaka pulled a rod out his jacket and flicked his wrist extending a long white cane then proceeded to leave the room.

"That man is blind?" Kitaoka asked with mild surprise.

"Yes, Ian, Ventara's Kamen Rider Incisor is currently blind again." Len explained. While he didn't appear to trust Kitaoka Ren's counterpart was far from hot headed.

"Again?" Kitaoka asked, would this world carry a cure for his cancer? Then he pushed that thought aside and would ask about it later. He continued, "What do you wish to know?"

"Who's other Rider are you?" the Drew look-a-like asked.

"Yours'. I was sure I mentioned that to you before… Drew?" Kitaoka guessed.

"Oh, I'm Chance. Drew happens to be my evil Earth twin," Chance said but to Kitaoka's ears it sounded like a ridiculous cliché to blame all wrong doings on a twin that never existed.

"Mr. Kitaoka," Master Eubulon got them back on track, "we would like to know who are the other Riders? It's clear that the names and appearances are very different. For now a brief description will suffice."

"Very well," Kitaoka took the front of the room and briefed them on what he knew. He used present Riders to point to and told them the names of their counter parts, tried to describe their personality traits, ambitions and squeezed in some bashing. He tried to describe the Riders that weren't present giving their names and had help from Master Eubulon in naming their Ventaran and Earth counterparts. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, that's just fine." Master Eubulon said and was silent for a moment. "Riders! And of course you Mr. Kitaoka, I don't believe we can hold off on this any longer. We must collect every Kamen Riders and bring them back here to headquarters. Jun at least would have had some time to have distributed a few of the decks to the Ventaran doubles on Earth. Approach all Riders with extreme caution."

Kitaoka felt a little insulted that it would be assumed he would be helping out. Then Master Eubulon presented an open hand to Kitaoka with a silver tube like ring.

"I understand that if I had not invited you to join the search you would've still felt insulted."

"Now what would give you that idea?" Kitaoka took the tube like ring examining it closely.

Master Eubulon smiled, "Just call it a hunch. Anyway without having a deck on your person or another Rider with a deck present, you won't be able to travel back for through the reflective surfaces. That little ring will give you the same access as though you still had the deck."

Kitaoka slipped the ring on his index finger and wanted to ask Master Eubulon how he knew he was coming, but the man was already headed for the door. He had a concerned look on his face as he trotted out.

**Ren**

Ren sat at the table looking down at his half drank brown clear drink. To anyone it would've looked like booze but it was actually watered down iced tea. When he first entered the establishment he had already made an enemy with the bar tender.

But that wasn't on his mind…

"_Final Vento!" Knighto jumped into the air fully equipped and turned into a dark drill._

_"Trick Vent!" Wing Knight had a phantom double appear as he sank into the reflective surface of a van._

_Knighto's Final Vent got the phantom as Wing Knight escaped. He couldn't check to see if he was still alive due to the fact the van was beyond repair._

His ice shift as it melted a little and broke the surface of his drink.

He leaned back in his chair now back to back to with Garo.

"Would you believe this crap?" Ren asked looking up at the T.V. wondering why such a shady place would be playing such weird cartoons. It was probably more the bar tenders revenge.

Garo took a sip of his drink. "It will rot your brain."

"Is it true about Kitaoka-san?" Ren asked.

Garo said nothing but held up the Zolda deck beyond the back of his ear for Ren to see with only a glance.

"I see." Ren took a sip of his drink and winced wondering what else the bartender did to it. "So, what is the new Zolda after in this Rider war?"

"Tell me… can Kanzaki restore life?"

Ren was silent knowing the truth, "That all depends…" but he didn't give up on what he wanted, "On who wins the war. Tell me about these other Kamen Riders…"


	8. Returned to Chaos

**Last One's**

Jun took a deep, very annoyed breath as he paced around on the docks.

"Look, you mind not doing that?" Drew asked annoyed, standing in front of a black panel. "You're getting me to think that you're him!"

The guy they were keeping watch over—according to JTC's list was Grant Stantly—now was in fact pacing around on Earth like Jun had been doing on Ventara.

Jun rolled his eyes. He was glad this partnership would be over soon. Not even a full day has passed and the con-man was getting under his skin. His hand tightly gripped at the Gai deck housed in his pocket, ready to do away with Drew. Then he released it reminding himself, _It will all be worth it once we have our game underway._

Jun glanced at his watch. They had made a bet earlier to pass the time.

"Your thirty minutes are almost up." He reminded.

"They'll show!" Drew said looking seriously into the panel.

Jun checked his watch again smiling, "Time's up."

"Just shut up all ready!" Drew said easy to annoy.

Jun laughed walking off, "You get worked up too easily."

"Where are you going!" Drew more shouted than asked.

"For a better view," Jun said walking over to a pile of junk with a good sized piece of sheet metal.

Jun watched Grant Staley suddenly stop in his tracks. It was hard not be curious over what could have caught his attention. Then a motorcycle suddenly stopped inches in front of Grant. It was impressive that this man didn't even so much as flinch. He seemed cool and confident—equaling up to arrogant in Jun's opinion. In comparison to the rest of these Riders this one might actually be a challenge in their game.

The motorcyclist was daring and his accuracy to not run Grant over—equally impressive. He threw off his helmet—this appeared to be his target Richie Preston—and looked like he was about to start a fight. His immature demeanor proved he'd be the easiest to pick off.

Jun heard Drew step through the panel. Then he followed suit going through the sheet metal.

"You see…" Drew said stealing these guys' attention, "I told you they would show up." He said in a good mood again.

"You still owe me five bucks." Jun reminded, coming at them from behind. "It took them over thirty minutes to show." He said with a smirk. His hands were in his pockets eagerly holding onto the deck.

"Who are you guys?" Ritchie asked. Jun recognized this one's voice from when he had called him earlier.

Jun scanned them both. Ritchie seemed confused and Grant didn't look like he trusted anybody there.

"You know that's kind of a long story." Drew said.

Jun released his deck and pulled out the remaining two in his blazer pocket. "But with these, it should go a lot faster." He said.

"What the hell is this?" Grant slowly shook his head like trying to deny a childhood story that turned out to be true.

"No way!" Ritchie threw his hands back, "I'm not touching that damn thing!" he said beginning to panic.

"So you've seen these before?" Jun smirked, these were the funniest reactions he had seen all day. "Or… should I say only dreamed about this kind of power?"

"Grant." Drew called his targets attention, "you always say you're the best fighter." He said like Grant had been shamelessly self-promoting his reputation.

"I am the best there is!" Grant growled offended.

"Then why not prove that you are in a little battle club tournament? Me and my little buddy here are in on it."

Jun could finally pull the Gai deck out. They looked at Drew's first before turning to his staring at the decks in awe.

Grant's eyebrows perked, he definitely looked the more interested of the two. He just snatched the green deck from Jun's hand.

Jun smiled with his teeth bared at the freaky rapid eye movement.

"That never gets old does it?" Drew asked watching amused.

Jun turned to Ritchie to see his reaction and after watching Grant he looked freaked out.

"Forget this!" Ritchie mounted up his motorcycle, but he sat there thinking about it.

"You were the guy that finished me off!" Grant suddenly snapped snagging a good grip of Drew jacket.

Grant was smaller but looked like he could hurt Drew who was smiling like a moron. Again it would've been fun to watch but it would've ruined their plans.

"Easy." Jun removed Grants' hand from Drew, "You'll get your chance when we get this all out Melee underway."

"What do you say Preston?" Drew asked. "Surely a guy like you needs to let everyone know whose boss?"

Jun was amazed that for once Drew's power of persuasion didn't work. Maybe he wasn't nearly as good as he had claimed.

"Rich boy doesn't have what it takes to be in a competition this rough!" Grant spat still itching to fight Drew.

Jun turned to Ritchie to see his reaction. That insult got him off his bike. He just snatched the Scissors deck from Jun.

Grant who was standing next to him jumped back seeing the freaky eye movement for himself.

Ritchie had blinked out of it looking disoriented, "Whoa! That was wild."

Jun was getting curious at what they saw when that happened.

"Well, well it looks like the players are set." Drew said.

Jun bumped the side of his fist with Drew's satisfied that the deal was done.

"We'll call you once we find the suitable location." Jun said relieved that this part of the plan was over with.

He turned back into the panel returning to the Ventaran dock where he waited for Drew. He heard the con-man stepped back into Ventara and a moment later he was in his peripheral vision.

"So far so good…" Jun said pleased and looked annoyed, "For what little we've got."

"At least we managed to distribute all the decks we have, don't worry about the rest. The Ventaran Riders that still have them are the weakest links anyway. When they go out trying to recover decks they still have to deal with the odds of two against one with your guys out there."

Jun turned to be face to face with Drew, "Don't think I'm nearly half as stupid as your Riders'. Remember it's an all-out free-for-all and they might just wind up killing each other. If that happens our game is going to be ruined. But if you can somehow keep those Venter-whatever's from interfering, our plans just might work. I can't tell the difference between you and them… so I'll just scout for a location alone." Jun began to walk off.

"What?" Drew trotted after him, "Dude you expect me to baby sit?"

"Someone has got to keep an eye on them." Jun paused to give Drew a pat on the shoulder then pointed to the dark panel leaning against a barrel.

Grant drove off and Ritchie mounted his bike waiting before he followed.

"Have fun with that." Jun told him.

"Dammit!" Drew cursed.

"Later!" Jun walked off to his car.

**Don't Eat Him!**

Shinji walked down the crowded corridor with a clumsy boot on his leg and a crutch to help him out. He was messing with his phone looking at pictures of a cityscape that weren't on there before. He had to put his phone away after bumping into several people and narrowly got into a fight with a guy in a neck brace and wheelchair.

He was relieved to finally see the waiting room where he and Kit agreed to meet up.

When he thought about the other Kamen Rider the same things kept coming to mind: he was happy to have his help, but it didn't sit right that someone so young was fighting. What if he was pushed to point where he had to protect himself, moreover to the point where it would go beyond 'Venting' another Rider? Kit didn't seem like he could handle any of the real stresses of being a Rider. Then there was also the danger of the contract beast Dreggader.

He found Kit where he said he'd be, lightly snoring as he fell asleep waiting.

Shinji was feeling a little jealous that all Kit got was a sling for his arm. He glanced down at his bulky boot.

Kit looked so peaceful that he hated to wake him. But Shinji put his hand on Kit's shoulder shaking him awake.

The younger Rider drew in a quick breath surprised. The moment he saw the boot he asked, "Do you need any help?" and got up.

"No, no I got it Kit-san." Shinji waved his hand declining the offer.

"Kit-san?" Kit questioned the honorary.

"I have been too informal with you." Shinji admitted to himself, "It was rather impolite of me." he apologized.

"I don't really mind." Kit said and yawned, still tired.

Shinji didn't feel like he was being a good influence on Kit and tried to back up what he said, "It's important to be polite with the people you meet."

"Well…" Kit sounded like he was going to argue but couldn't, "yeah. I guess you got me there."

They walked out of the sliding glass doors in silence. Shinji glanced over to Kit and saw him look up at the sky lost in his own thoughts like a day dreaming kid. It was how it should be. It was tempting to ask what was on his mind but Shinji just left Kit alone.

Shinji brooded on a dream he had. In it Yui suddenly disappeared. In the waking world she had already dissolved before his eyes when her mirror life expired. Kit was in the dream too, but he was still here. Could it have been triggered because of their first meeting? Shinji swallowed hard. Either way he would do his best not to lose this friend too. He'd make sure of that.

They parked just outside the red emergency lines. Shinji sat on his motor scooter then removed his backpack. He tried to shorten his crutch for easy transport but couldn't get the steel button to budge.

"Let me get that." Kit took it and shortened it for him.

"Ah, thank you." Shinji said grateful now trying to stuff it in his backpack. Part of it still stuck out as he wore it.

"Well," Kit started as he mounted his bike taking his arm out of the sling and winced, his hand was still purple but managed a good grip, "Now that that is taken care of." He said about their condition, "Where to now?"

"Atori Café." Shinji said hoping it was still around.

"A café?" Kit said with a smirk, "Well… I am a little parched."

"It's where I live." Shinji then got excited at his next idea, "We may be able to find other Riders and find out what's going on!"

"All right." Kit simply agreed and put on his helmet.

Another quality that Shinji liked about Kit, he was easy to work with.

They drove off then Shinji saw the parking garage at last minute. He veered off without a word, thinking of the cityscape photos and followed the arrows to the top floor.

"What's going on?" Kit asked following close behind.

"I stumbled across a mysterious photograph on my phone earlier when I was stuck waiting." He safely parked, digging into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone searching for the photo album.

"Oh… I tried to answer it when you were passed out." Kit said as Shinji was sifting through his pictures, "By the way you missed a few text messages."

Shinji's head shot up, "From who?" he asked eager to know.

Kit shrugged unsure, "I don't know, I can't read Japanese. I did take a few pictures though."

Shinji looked down a little disappointed but came across the right picture with a cityscape taken at dawn. "Ah! Found it!" Shinji removed his goggles and helmet. He pointed to the same building that was on his phone.

"Found what?"

Shinji waved Kit to come over, "Kit-san! Take a picture using that building in the photo." He pointed.

Kit dismounted his motorcycle and took phone being helpful, "Okay."

Shinji watched the younger Rider walk over to railing. He glanced down at the phone along the way then held it up about to take the shot.

Suddenly thunder clapped! Shinji covered his ears wincing at the loud noise. He looked up confused at a clear sunny sky wondering what that was all about.

A heartbeat later he heard a structure crumbling. Shinji immediately turned to Kit as a building just pop out of nowhere compromising the parking garage.

Shinji felt himself go numb as Kit sank with the crumbling floor.

"KIT-SAN!" Shinji cried running over as fast as he could with the clumsy boot and dove. He was close to jumping off the edge, half of him clung to the garage floor as the rest him hung over snatching Kit's good wrist.

Shinji fought with himself to keep a good grip on the garage spreading his weight out by fully extending his limbs. He tried to keep a straight calm face as Kit looked up at him with fear in his eyes, shaken from the fall.

Kit winced as he tried to lift his bad arm but couldn't get it to go any higher than shoulder his level. He couldn't help himself up.

Shinji just concentrated on maintaining his grip. He could see the ground five floors below as they had also given way. He kept repeating in his head, _He was not going to let Kit fall. _

Kit looked behind him at the building then he tried to look down when Shinji scolded, "Don't look!"

Kit didn't exactly listen and looked back up at Shinji wearing a weary smile, "Do you think if you swing me I can make it to the next floor down?"

"Don't even joke like that." Shinji gave Kit a smirk trying to distract him from thinking of falling in any way.

Kit's weight pulled on Shinji as he shifted an inch or so more off the edge. A whimper escaped from Kit's mouth. Shinji felt Kit slipping in his sweating grip. Kit had been holding onto Shinji and the cell phone then let go for only a moment to drop the cell. It fell into his bad arm curled it against his chest. He refastened his grip on Shinji's wrist.

Shinji wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold out when Kit laughed a little, maybe getting desperate.

"We could really use some help right about now."

Shinji wanted to smirk at their situation. Then he was in awe at what he saw. The new buildings windows on the bottom floors began to ripple. Dregadder slithered out of their surfaces.

"No!" Shinji cried shifting his eyes back and forth from Dregadder to Kit panicking. The circumstances were dire, but Kit didn't break the contract in any way and he cried again, "Don't eat him!"

"What?" Kit had looked down as Dregadder was fully out of the window and slithering through the air for them.

Shinji forced himself to pull Kit up with all his might but succeeded in only inches. Dregadder was coming up fast. Kit turned back to him and before they knew it they bumped foreheads. The two were thrown back to the safety of the of the more sturdy garage floor.

Shinji lay there flat on his back, dazed at being bopped on the forehead. He saw Dregadder through fuzzy vision slither back into the windows of the building.

Kit came into the view, "You okay?"

Shinji was surprised to see Kit. He jumped up and embraced him, "I thought Dregadder ate you!" He now held Kit at arms-length happy and relieved to see that he was all right.

"No, I'm still in one piece." Kit gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "but he has been acting weird lately."

"You mean this isn't the only time?" Shinji asked as he looked up at the windows that Dregadder sank through.

"In our last Rider fight he showed up when I asked for him… but I never drew a card. I take it that's not normal?"

"I haven't seen a relationship like that aside form Ren and Darkwing." Shinji said then asked as though barely remembering to, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, and thanks for the save." Kit gave Shinji a one armed hug. Then he turned to the new building that destroyed the parking garage. "The thunder…"

"It showed up the moment after it sounded." Shinji noted aloud.

Kit had pulled Shinji's arm over his shoulder's helping him up. He turned them to the railing of the parking garage. Shinji grabbed onto the rail to support himself.

"No rain," Kit observed, "just clear sky. It doesn't make any sense."

Shinji mentally agreed. "This building showed up. Did anything else like this happen before?" Shinji inquired wondering about this occurrence.

"Yeah…" Kit looked like he understood, "It was before I ran into you."

"This change could mean more riders!" Shinji said excited partially understanding how he got here. He turned to his motor scooter then his shoulders slumped at the sight of the damaged ramp. They were trapped up there. "If only we could get down."

Kit mounted up his motorcycle, "Come on." He said, he was faced to drive off the edge of the broken garage.

Shinji wasn't amused, "And go where? Speeding into the side of a building?" Shinji scratched his thinking of another solution.

"No, a clean car will do it." Kit sped off and turned sharply into a family sized car then vanished into its surface.

"Show off." Shinji said then turned to the rail again and took the picture. He saw it wasn't just their spot that had changed but several more new buildings popped up. He headed over to his motor scooter and looked the car nervously then took a deep calming breath, "Just a leap of faith."

Shinji drove off and sped for the family car. He cried out like going into battle but at last second braked expecting to crash right into it. He sank through and for a brief moment saw the crystallized void. Then shot out on the ground level and his tires screeched across the pavement. He stopped before Kit.

Shinji glance back at a dark van shaken, "I'll never get used to that." He said.

Kit laughed amused. It was surprised that he could after nearly falling to his doom. Maybe Kit was just happy to be alive.

**Revived to Chaos**

Itsuro Takamizawa heard the thunder yet the sky was clear and cloudless when he looked up. His slightly aged eyes looked around wondering why he was standing in the middle of a junk yard. He looked down at his suit mildly surprised he was out of his armor.

He dusted himself off making sure none of the dirt made it on him.

The last thing he could remember was fighting with that traitorous detective Masahi Sudou. Who knew Masahi was also a Kamen Rider?

He dug into his pocket for his cell phone and would check on the status of his company before he sought out the detective for revenge.

"Hey gramps," Said a young African-American man, Grant, as he rounded the corner of car parts on the shelves. "Shouldn't you be taking your afternoon nap right about now?"

"Insolent brat!" Takamizawa said at being insulted for his age, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Grant only smirked, "How the hell did you get here?" he inquired.

"It matters not." Takamizawa turned away, "Just as long as I know my assets are intact." He continued to reach for his cell phone in his pocket.

"I wonder if any of the other Kamen Riders are having issues?" he mumbled coherent enough to still be heard.

Takamizawa returned his attention to Grant, "What would you know about Kamen Riders?" he asked slipping his phone back into his pocket. "If you are a new one, Kanzaki Shiro must be really lenient on who joins."

"I got this deck from a Reese Maddick, Combat logistics," he paused correcting himself, "His real name is Xaviax."

Itsuro almost laughed, "A mercenary? What power can be achieved as a soldier for higher?"

"I plan on being the best in two worlds and I'll take down anyone who gets in my way!" he threateningly.

Takamizawa didn't feel at all intimidated but rather impressed, "You sound like a more youthful version of Itsuro Takamizawa, myself." He pulled out his Verde deck from a pocket inside his blazer then turned to the car next to him.

Judging by this guys' cocky attitude he'd just be a push over. Maybe if this brat saw something as bizarre as Kamen Rider armor he'd scurry off.

Takamizawa thrust the deck at the car summoning his belt from the reflective surface. "Henshin!" He called and slotted the deck into the belt. With his other hand he snapped his fingers across his face as the armor flipped onto him.

He turned to Grant to who appeared to be impressed. That wasn't the reaction Takamizawa was going for.

"Got to admit for an old guy you've got style." He pulled out an identical deck and thrust it forward. Green electricity ran from it under his arm down his torso and drew on the rider belt, "Kamen Rider!" He called and slotted the deck. A green orb erupted form the belt and engulfed him. Two kinetic rings rotated on opposite directions and the orb shrank back into the belt. He was now adorned in identical armor.

"Children think the flashier the better." Verde said insulted.

"So what should we call this old timer versus prime?" His now armored double said going into a stance.

"Kamen Rider Verde versus…" He tried to guess what this other Riders name could be, "a gecko?"

"Camo!" He said insulted.

Like a duel Verde and Camo pulled the clip from their right boots and drew a card then clipped it. "_Hold Vento!" _he reached up and caught the disk then shot it and Camo.

"_Clear Vent!" _Camo had vanished and his disk caught nothing—a missed.

"Can't hit what you can't see." Camo's disembodied voice taunted again.

Verde couldn't see Camo but swore he heard him run by. Verde heard the sound of the metal ding and was hit in the back. He turned with the impact and threw the disk again, this time getting his invisible foe. He pulled and saw the dust plume from the ground where Camo had landed becoming visible.

"_Strike Vento!"_

Verde looked up and saw that traitorous detective in his armor. "Scissors!" he called and was caught off guard.

Scissors struck him across the chest with a massive crab claw. The attack was powerful enough to send him flying and knock over a shelf full of junk during his fall.

"I thought I had you done in Takamizawa-san." Scissors said as his voice became louder. "A second time will have to do."

Verde saw Scissors held his claw at the ready through blacking in and out.

"I don't like people cutting in on my action!" Camo growled and had apparently drawn a card, "_Copy Vent!"_

Verde looked up at the fight as he recovered. Two Kamen Rider Scissors were fighting each other.

One of the Scissors swung the crab claw down and the other merely back kicked it away.

The one that did the kicking drew a card and slotted it into his crab claw, "_Advento!"_

Everyone looked down at the mirror open up on the ground and watched it close with some confusion.

Verde wondered where was Volcancer? As he climbed to his feet

"What!" Scissors sounded just as confused by the set back.

"Nice," Camo said flatly as he still wore Scissors' disguise. "Did you do that just so you could look at yourself?"

"Idiot!" Scissors swung his claw as Camo's disguise disappeared.

The Verde twin nimbly dodged three swings of Scissors claw.

The real Verde looked down and drew a card then pulled on the clip on his boot. _"Advento!" _He looked around for his contract monster. He found it creeping around a stack of tires readying itself for their surprise attack.

Verde turned his attention back to the fight as Scissors and Camo were having a battle of strengths. They both had a hand around the other's neck. Scissors was about to clip Camo with his giant claw but the other green Rider caught his wrist holding back the weapon.

Verde crept away from the fight to get himself into position putting the two younger Riders between himself and the monster.

Scissors had kicked Camo away and swung the claw forcing him to jump back a safe distance.

"Children never know when to limit themselves." Verde drew a card now that he was in position, "_Final Vento!"_

Both Riders turned to Verde, one of them would pay for their letting their guard down. Biogreeza was atop the mountain of old tires.

_"Attack Vent!"_

A yellow ball hit Biogreeza from his spot knocking him over.

It turned into the humanoid crab Volcancer before jumping after the other contract monster.

"Incompetent idiot," Verde grumbled at his contract monster.

"How many more are there?" Camo asked watching the two contract beast fight each other.

"Better late than never!" Scissors complained. Then Volcancer turned to him and went on the attack. "Not again!" He said deflected the attacks from what was supposed to be his monster.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Verde complained.

Then he saw an orange arm ram him and he fell on his back.

"Yeah!" A voice unlike the detectives came from this twin Scissors. "Too bad those millions couldn't still be mine."

Beyond Verde's wheezing he could hear Camo say flatly. "You've got to be kidding me… Rich boy?"

The Scissors twin turned to Camo. "You left one dump for another?" he asked.

"Who cares!" Camo sprint for the Scissors twin.

Verde saw the two fly over him as Camo tackled Scissors double.

Verde climbed to his feet. He saw the two roll into a rusty old truck. He turned to see where the real Scissors was and saw he was still fighting with Volcancer. It looked like Scissors was losing to his respective contract monster.

Takamizawa had barely come back from oblivion and wakes up to this frustrating madness. He figured he'd let out this frustration on the two Riders fighting with each other.

Verde still had his disk and sprinted for the two. He threw it at the Scissor twin as he tried to kick Camo. The disk wound itself around the yellow Riders leg, he pulled getting him within arms-reach and double punched the Scissor twin in the chest.

The yellow Rider hit the truck breaking the window and much to Verde's satisfaction fell limply to the pavement.

"I don't need your help Gramps!" Camo said like Verde was in the way.

"Who said I was helping?" Verde jumped going on the attack and double kicked Camo getting one foot on the stomach and the second on the chin.

Verde drew a card and would do what he could to eliminate the other Riders.

Camo looked back at him holding his chest as he scooted back. Then he turned to the sound of a motorcycle.

A lone Motorcyclist drove past a toppled over Volcancer and ducked Scissors claw on a yellow motorcycle. He dismounted his bike in one fluid spin and did not remove his helmet as he addressed them all loud and clear, "All of you are under arrest for reckless endangerment, fraud and theft of the Ventaran Kamen Rider's advent decks!"

"Morron!" Scissors' pointed his claw at the newcomer. "You think you alone can stop us?"

"How is it that hooligans like you keep interfering?" Verde made a fist in front of his face, his eye was twitching under his helmet.

"I said you're under arrest!" He barked, "I warn you to surrender now and come quietly."

"This guy for real?" Camo asked jumping to feet.

"Why don't you just go running home to mommy before you really get hurt." Incisor taunted.

No one could see this mans' face, he was silent. To Verde it was almost like he was taunting all of them.

Scissors was the first to rush the man without Kamen Rider armor. He jumped high into the air and wound his arm ready to strike, but the man seemed frozen place. Like lightening the man high kicked at the very last moment. It sent Scissors flipping over backwards and landed on his stomach hard in the same fall.

Scissors was about to get up again when the man put his foot down on his back pinning him.

Verde could tell by that one move alone this was no ordinary man.

He stayed back to watch as Camo and the spare yellow rider rushed him.

Camo gave a one two punch but the man sidestepped the attacks with ease. Scissors' double had tried to missile drop kick and looked like an amateur missing the man complete as he side stepped. The Twin landed on the real Scissors.

Verde saw this man was very observant and had great reflexives.

Camo kept punching as the man expertly redirected his fists. Camo then tried every possible combination of kicks which was blocked by only this mans' right shin. Camo seemed to have exhausted himself too quickly.

The man had an opening and didn't hesitate to take advantage. He repeatedly punched at Camo's chest and finally spun around and kicked him across the helmet.

Verde saw his double spin and hit the ground. He wasn't moving but was still breathing.

"Very interesting indeed…" Verde said to himself considering the newcomer as a possible body guard.

One of the Scissors was clumsy on his feet as he tried to bring the claw down on the newcomer. This mans' movements were like a blur as he caught Scissors wrist. He swiped his heal behind the yellow Riders knees and the Rider naturally fell. The man slammed his fist into the Riders chest knocking the wind out of Scissors.

"This is what happens when you send boys to do a Man's job." Verde drew the card he had yet to use and clipped it, _"Clear Vento!"_

The newcomer was with his back to him. He finally removed his helmet to reveal mousy brown hair but left his sunglasses on.

Verde ran around the man to confuse him. After all, what person could hit what they couldn't see? He kicked off a shelf and tried running counter clock wise then kicked off the shelf in front of the newcomer. Verde was sure he'd only have to get in one punch between those sunglasses. That's when the man sank fully missing the attack. Verde landed and tried trip him from behind when the man had jumped over his invisible leg.

It was like he knew where he was the whole the time.

Verde had spun around and got up with another punch ready. Then something happened that he didn't expect. The man caught his invisible fist.

Verde became visible, "Impossible! No one can see the clear vent!"

"I really didn't have to, to know where you were," Said a voice very similar to the Scissors twin.

It was unclear if it was Verde's shock that had heightened this man's strength. He kneed Verde in the stomach and hit him in the chin with the heel of his palm.

Verde didn't even remember hitting the ground.

"_Don't you know how to respect your elders?" _he could've sworn asking before fully blacking out.


	9. Assignment

**Busy, Busy, Busy**

Daisuke Okubo massaged his temples severally stressed as he paced around the office with every phone screaming at him for attention. His best reporter Reiko was missing, Shimada was out of the office for once, Megumi's phone only read as an out of service number and that just left…Shinji. The one guy he hesitated to call for he would somehow wind up becoming the story.

He picked up a phone and opened an unused line to call out.

**Assignment**

Shinji and Kit continued to help each other navigate around to Atori Café. Some of the blocks along the way had mismatched neighboring buildings that just looked awkward to the point of being confusing.

Shinji wondered if the building had already appeared in this world. He looked up at the sky wary, hoping that Atori Café wouldn't suddenly pop out of thin air and land on them.

He yelped when something vibrated on his stomach.

"Now what is it?" Kit sounded startled. The poor kid narrowly lost control of his motorcycle.

"I got a call!" Shinji shouted and saw his juniors' shoulders relax in relief. He motioned for Kit to follow, "Come on!" He led them away from the road to an unusually vacant breezeway.

Shinji parked his motor scooter to get his phone from his pocket and jumped as Kit sped by. Kit had made a quick U-turn and parked before him.

_Show off, _Shinji jealously thought at only having one working leg.

He fished the phone from his pocket. Naturally putting it to his ear, "Hello?" he answered, not hearing a thing.

He forgot to take his helmet off and tried pulling it off. Then the strap tugged at his chin. He tried to unbuckle it and for some odd reason could not find the buckle.

"Let me." Kit offered taking the phone and pressed the speaker button.

"Ah, thank you." Shinji quit messing with his helmet and took the phone. He could hear everything loud and clear.

_"Shinji?" said an agitated voice over an army of ringing phones in the background._

"Ah! Editor-in-Chief!" Shinji said happy to hear from his boss, "It's good to hear your familiar voice!"

"Your boss?" Kit questioned, removing his helmet without a problem.

"Yeah," Shinji nodded at Kit's question and furrowed his eyebrows wondered if Kit fastened his helmet on right.

"_Who was that? Ah! Never mind! I need you to go out and gather data on the weird occurrences all over the city…"_

Shinji felt the excitement stirring in his gut, was this going to be his first story?

"…_If this is some how connected with the Kamen Riders, try and leave that bit information out of it."_

"He knows about Kamen Riders?" Kit looked at him surprised.

"I was the one who told him." Shinji informed Kit.

"Oh." Kit said satisfied.

"_Hey, I'm still on the phone!" The Editor-in-Chief reminded._

"Sorry," both Shinji and Kit apologized. Shinji smirked and how in tune he and Kit were.

"_I'm counting on you for this one, Shinji."_

Shinji felt a smile creep across his face at finally having a solo assignment. "Oh, I won't let you down Editor-in-Chief!"

_"Good." The phone hung up._

"Yes!" Shinji jumped up cheering then flopped down on his seat as the pain in his leg kicked back. "Damn thing!" He rubbed the side of the boot and course straps but turned to Kit still brimming with excitement, "I got an assignment!"

"That's great!" Kit smiled, "Where did you want to start?"

Then he snapped his fingers reminding himself, "I still have a few things I want to pick up at Atori Café. Then we'll get started." Shinji leaned forward on his motor scooter to ask, "Hey Kit-san, how would you like to be my apprentice reporter?"

"Um, no." Kit smiled not even thinking about it and shoved his helmet on starting his engine.

"Aw, come on." Shinji sat up trying to convince him.

"Nah-ah." Kit drove off like he was trying to lose Shinji.

"Please?" Shinji turned his engine on and followed starting to beg.

"Nope." Kit declined again.

"I'll give you the survive card." Shinji tried bribing his junior.

"I all ready have one." Kit told him.

Shinji kept throwing Kit offers as they drove off not even noticing the man watching them from the reflective side of a clean red car.

**All is Well**

"So far so good," Xaviax waved his hand over the ring shutting it off as Shinji and Kit drove away.

Kanzaki watched from the comfort of the loft inside the mirror.

He looked around upon hearing the screeching metal bouncing off the walls of his realm.

"What is that?" He said confused, adrenaline rushed through his veins feeling more alert.

"Just more pawns to join the game." Xavias began to explain, "Before they would arrive unconscious, but with you becoming stronger Mr. Kanzaki… they are fully aware when they are summoned to this mirrored version of Earth."

"It seems like overkill to have so many Riders." Kanzaki pointed out getting suspicious.

"It was overkill to originally begin with. Thirteen has now turned into a whole lot more." Xavias turned to the mirror, "But none of that really matters." He proceeded over, "If I didn't know any better, for a man who has nothing left to lose you sound like you're concerned?"

"It's merely pointless and boring watching you and all this take place!" he said with more irritation than what he wanted.

"Oh," Xaviax perked up, "so it's excitement you're looking for? To tell you the truth I am looking forward to Jun and Drew's all out Melee." Xaviax smirked, "You know it's just too bad none of this could have happened a lot sooner in your world."

Kanzaki balled his hand into a tight fist at the taunting.

"You said you needed me to bring my Riders over here," Kanzaki said, "but why would you send Asakura to exterminate Tezuka? Ren against his counterpart made some sense."

"Sometimes I feel like I am repeating myself over and over again." Xaviax rolled his eyes getting serious, "The lives of the Riders don't matter." He returned to the ring, "It's merely the end result that I want!"

"Hypothetically speaking, should all of the Riders be unharmed then what?"

"Tell me something Mr. Kanzaki," Xaviax said with full creepy arrogance, "would your Kamen Riders even stand for having a major surplus of Riders? I mean," he darkly chuckled, "especially knowing what prize they supposedly have at stake?"

Kanzaki scowled at what went unanswered.

Xaviax waved a hand over the ring again. It shimmered to life and he stepped through to take care of any other mysterious business he might have. Once he was gone the ring automatically shut itself off.

Kanzaki took advantage of the moment and press his hand on the mirror. Again he felt the pressure reflecting on his own body, but got his results a lot sooner activating the ring…

**Ren's Scouting**

Ren slowed down and parked just beyond the bizarre sight of a rippling set of windows. He heard another motorcycle scream by on the main road with two riders. Then Asakura emerged from the windows with a sadistic smile.

"You're here too?" Asakura said.

"Asakura. I thought you would have been seeking out Kitaoka."

Asakura roared kicking a dumpster and pounded on the lids having a tantrum. "I was cheated."

Ren didn't bother asking, he spoke with Garo earlier. "Kitaoka's dead."

Asakura whipped his head to Ren, "You lie… Kitaoka is my prey!"

"Garo is now the holder of the Zolda deck. You know how the contracts work."

Asakura growled again throwing a full bag of garbage. It busted just making a mess in the alley. He stormed off kicking at what fell around.

"Well that was interesting. Who else made it?" Ren said driving off to scout for more Riders, correction challengers.

He was looking for any traces of Kamen Rider Wing Knight, if he was still alive.

This search all ready led him to Garo Yura, now Asakura, and he could've sworn that one of the Riders on the motorcycle that passed by a moment ago was Tezuka. Could the other person riding with him have been one of these doubles? Did that moron Kido make it as well? Or was he all ready done in for his naivety?

He stopped at a red light and glanced at the motocross rider in the next lane, who glanced back.

The light turned to green and he sped off, the name on the back of his jacket read "Barret."

**Atori Café**

Shinji heard tires screech to halt ahead of him. Kit probably wasn't expecting the parking to be a small space. Shinji pulled up more slowly behind him.

"Nice place you have here." Kit commented at the small establishment.

Shinji fiddled with his backpack to get the crutch as his mind began to get preoccupied. He wondered if Ren or even Yui had come home.

"Uh… do you need any help?" Kit asked with some hesitation.

"No, I got it." Shinji pressed the steel button to extend it the crutch.

_ The last time I saw Yui she was disappearing. Ren left me on the street to take car of Odin… Could it have all been just a dream._

Shinji was so distracted in his thoughts he pulled too hard on the crutch and hit his hand on his bike.

He looked up to decline Kit's next offer to help. But instead Kit trotted off to the door and held it open. Was Kit some sort of mind reader?

Shinji got up and watched his every step. He wanted to get over to the door without any trouble and prove he could be self sufficient.

Meanwhile inside Sanako Kanzaki sat behind the counter getting overwhelmed. She was counting two forms of currency and waiting on a full café. Business was great, but with no other help around it was awful.

She dreaded the door opening. When it did she forced herself to cheerfully say, "Welcome!" to the next customer. But a young man stood there holding it open. She groaned on inside this meant there would more.

Then her prayers were answered.

Shinji stepped into the café. But he had forgotten about the step down into the establishment and stumbled in dropping the crutch and hugged the support beam.

His clumsiness scared a few customers.

"Shin-chan!" Sanako cried out shocked as to why he had a boot on his leg and needed to get around with a crutch.

"Careful!" Kit had trotted after him grabbing the crutch along his way.

"I'm fine, see?" Shinji tried to regain his composer for Kit and faced him with a false smile trying to hide the pain in his leg.

"You are not fine at all!" A concerned Sanako ran out from behind the counter with a rolled up newspaper ready, "Look at you Shin-chan! How did this happen?"

"Uh, Oba-san that's kind of a long story-" Sanako cut Shinji off going to Kit.

"Did you do this?" she said accusingly, tapping a rolled up newspaper into her other hand.

"What!" Kit jumped at the accusation, "No, How could I-," he stumbled on his words as he was the one in better shape and trying to explain in front of a crowd. "I helped him over here! I mean look at me."

Shinji stepped in between Kit and Sanako, "He didn't do this."

"See." Kit said at being backed up.

"I got into a fight and Kit-san here helped me out." Shinji said telling the partial truth.

"Uh…" Kit hesitated but Shinji hoped he would play along, "Yeah! Yeah, he was really out numbered. You know. And I couldn't just leave him there to deal with those big guys."

Shinji smirked making a mental note to teach Kit how to come up with better stories.

"Yeah," Shinji nodded vigorously, "there were lots of them."

"Real ugly too." Kit added weakly.

"He helped me get away." Shinji put a commendable hand on Kit's shoulder.

"That's how we got these." Kit had squeaked pointing to their injuries while trying to smile through the pain.

Shinji's smile twitched realizing he hit Kit's bad shoulder.

They had said their parts right after the other and tried to give her a convincing smile.

Shinji hoped she would buy their story then immediately introduced them before Sanako could jump to any more conclusions.

"Oba-san," he grabbed the older woman's hand, "this is Kit Taylor," Shinji grabbed Kit's hand, "Kit-san this is," he put their hands together for a shake, "Kanzaki Sanako, the owner of this establishment."

"Hi… Mrs. Kanzaki," Kit looked unsure of what he should do next as Sanako gave him the evil eye.

"Hello… Taylor-san," Sanako said suspicious. Her knuckles went white tightening her grip on the young mans hand. She didn't look like she bought their story.

Shinji got behind Kit and guided him away to safety, "Come on Kit-san. We need to get those… um, items we talked about."

"Oh, right! Gotta go." He said facing Sanako one last time and he and Shinji were about to go.

"Hey!" Oba-san grabbed the hem of Shinji baggy shirt, "I need help! I can't handle all of these customers all by myself!"

"But this is really important." Shinji said anxiously.

"Shin-chan, have you fallen into debt to some shady organization?"

"This isn't anything like that." Kit shook head.

"We only came by to get a few things." Shinji tried to take another step with his crutch.

"But the café!" Sanako argued to the point of whining.

Shinji took the step and Sanako persistently held onto his shirt sliding in his wake.

"Um…" Kit spoke up, "Look, Shinji can go look for his things and I can help you out here."

"Have you ever worked at a café before?" Sanako waved the newspaper in front of Kit's face making him go cross eyed.

"Well no," Kit pushed the paper away, "But I just ask people what they want, tell you, deliver their orders back to them… simple, right?"

Sanako didn't seem to trust Kit at all. Shinji could see it and stepped in for Kit's safety. "I can do it."

Kit held up a hand and suddenly grabbed Shinji's elbow pulling him aside. They weren't exactly out of hearing range but Kit kept his voice low. "Look, you know where your things are and can find them easily. Meanwhile, I'll try and get that information your boss wanted from the customers while I'm down here. Who knows it could explain what's going on."

Shinji chewed his inner cheek thinking about it. He was more worried about if Kit could handle Sanako on his own. This seemed like one of those times where she would be difficult. But then again they were in a hurry.

"Okay," Shinji agreed and turned to Sanako, "You have my approval to have Kit-san work here." He shoved the younger Rider forward.

Kit trotted a little with a shove.

"How hard could it be?" Kit shrugged.

Sanako tossed a white apron at Kit still wearing face of suspicion. All she heard from Kit's mumbling with Shinji was 'things', 'find', 'get… information', 'boss' and 'explain'. It all sounded fishy to her.

Shinji struggled to get up the stares on his own. Now that he actually wanted Kit's help he couldn't be there. He pressed his hands on the walls as he hopped up step by step pulling up the crutch.

When Shinji finally got to the second floor he froze. Something felt wrong.

There was a strong sense of loneliness in looking around at the kitchen. All was as it should be.

He opened the door to Yui's and Sanako's room to look inside. Nothing was out of place. But seeing Yui's belongings made him flashback to seeing her dissolve before his, Ren and Kanzaki Shiro eyes. He closed the door sadly.

Shinji sighed disappointed, he half expected Yui to be back in her home. He hoped she would come back like everyone else had.

Shinji shook it off and headed to his and Ren's room. The small table by the window only had a simply vase with one flower and a chair. The curtains to the beds were pushed to the side revealing everything.

Ren's side of the room was neat and tidy. Then Shinji turned to his side with his neatly made bed and then to the mess underneath. It would be a while until he found what he needed.

"Now what did I do with that notepad?" he asked. He knelt down reaching under the bed and sneezed on dust bunnies, then sneezed once more before proceeding to pull everything out. "I'll need my good camera too."

Shinji opened up the duffel bag and pulled out all of his clothes and didn't find any of the materials he was looking for. He moved onto a second bag and did find his camera and set it on the table then proceeded to look through the rest of his belongs.

He sneezed again.


	10. Fortuneteller, Worries

**Fortuneteller and Marine**

_Tezuka saw a man with two faces, one of a human man and the other a gray being with large dark pool-like eyes._

The man he was riding with, Chris, was fading. Their struggle with Ohja left his counterpart so much on edge he worried that Chris' mind would slip into his past. Also his injuries were far more severe than he realized but Tezuka held off on telling him that.

Tezuka guided Chris down familiar roads that had the least reflective surfaces. At least that would keep Asakura at bay for a while.

They were again in unfamiliar territory as Chris pulled into a nice little park. There were a few office buildings nearby, but far enough to give them time to escape should they need to.

"We should be good so long as we stay away from the buildings." Chris' voice was hoarse as it did when he would get a coughing fit.

Tezuka dismounted the motorcycle and staggered over to the plush grass. He lay there and closed his eyes. It was so comfortable he could've fallen asleep then and there.

_Raia or Sting was fighting their hardest against Ohja. But they dropped the whip, then onto their knees swaying like they were spent and fell to ground motionless._

Tezuka jumped were he lay at the vision and sat up.

He reached into his red jacket and pulled out a handkerchief and laid the small folded cloth on the lush grass. He needed to know what the future held.

"What's that?" Chris asked as though to start a conversation as he sat down.

"The near future," Tezuka said hesitating, fearful of what he would see but restlessly wanted to know.

"Tezuka, you do fortunetelling?"

Tezuka glanced up at Chris as he looked awkwardly at the hanky. Seeing the Marines curiosity put him at ease.

Tezuka opened the small sheet, and stared at the two different types of coins. One over lapped the other in the very center of the handkerchief lying over the center creases.

_Tezuka saw four worlds suddenly smash together hearing an unfamiliar mans' dark laughter._

"Neither one of us has much time." He said measuring up their present state. He'd keep what he saw to himself for a bit longer. "The next battle will be the last."

"Can't you predict some good news?" Chris asked folding his legs. He looked both disappointed and exhausted.

"Prophesizing is reading into the future not writing one." He admitted brooding at how he had lied to Shinji when he really saw his own demise.

"I don't believe that." Chris said.

"You're free to believe what you want to Chris." Tezuka said having encountered many skeptics. But he did confess, "What I see in the coins is not our fates," Tezuka shifted his eyes at Chris, "You're inhaler is running low and your injuries are taking their toll." He coughed cover his mouth with his right hand, "Without strict medical attention," Tezuka coughed again, "I will not last long either." He grabbed the hanky dropping the coins to clean his own hands of blood he just coughed up.

He looked forlorn at the blood stains on the hanky knowing that the marine had worse.

Tezuka snatched up a coin and flipped it to see what's to come next. Chris shot his hand out and grabbed it in mid air... Chris now held their fates in his hand.

Now that they were properly looking at each other Tezuka saw Chris had a black eye, busted lip and cut on his forehead with a slight trickle. And this was only the surface.

"There should be a Government building nearby that leads to the help we need." He said. Tezuka immediately thought of the man with two faces, "If the roads don't change we can be there within an hour."

"With the both of us were not going to make it. And just one may not have that long, but has a slim chance." Tezuka pointed out.

Chris opened his hand and the coin was on heads. "Semper Fidilus," There was a positive feeling in Tezuka's gut, "I'm not leaving a man behind. We'll get there, Tezuka."

Tezuka held out his hand for the coins return when Chris tipped his hand over letting it fall into his palm. It was heads also.

He would be indebted to Chris in some way.

Tezuka climbed to his feet and offered Chris a hand up, he took it getting to his own feet. Tezuka rubbed his sore elbow regretting the courteous gesture just a little bit.

They headed for the motorcycle.

**Worries**

"Recorder, camera, something to write with, phone… I'm not forgetting anything, am I?" Shinji asked himself, not completely satisfied that he had everything. Oh well, he slung his backpack on and made his way out of the room.

He looked up at the window and saw it was all ready dark out. Day or night a reporters' job happens when the story happens.

Then he mentally kicked himself for having left Kit down in the Cafe for the all this time. He could just imagine Oba-san scolding Kit for every little mistake. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. After all Kit was nothing like Ren which Oba-san took forever to warm up to.

Shinji made his way down stairs as carefully as he possibly could, using the walls for leverage. He sighed with relief once he got downstairs and opened the door.

"Kit-san!" He called and saw it was time for closing.

Kit's snoring is what got his attention. The younger Rider had fallen asleep at the counter apparently holding a picture in his stretched out hand. Shinji picked the picture from Kit's fingers. The younger rider repositioned his arm to cushion his head, taking one of the napkins with it, still asleep.

Shinji looked at the picture of the Kanzaki siblings smiling with the beach right behind them.

It made him nervous that Kit even had it in his hands. It only reminded him of the dream where Kit disappeared the same way Yui did.

"Good evening Shin-chan." Sanako greeted from behind the counter preparing something that smelled good. She rarely cooked with the cafés stove.

"Oh! Good evening Oba-san." Shinji greeted back tacking the picture back up to its board. "Oba-san has Ren come in at all?"

"I haven't seen Ren-chan since yesterday…" She paused to think about it. "Or was it the day before? Goodness it's hard to keep track of you three coming and going all the time." She sounded moody.

"Sorry." Shinji cringed remembering the last time they abandoned her with the café. "We'll work harder next time, I promise."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself with that injured leg of yours. You rest. And your new acquaintance here didn't do too badly of a job." Sanako pointed with her spatula at a pile of reciepts, "He made those to help you out. But Shinji…" She said warningly, "Careful with this one. He is trouble."

Shinji swallowed hard wondering what Kit might've done to get on Oba-san's bad side.

"How so, Oba-san?" he inquired as he gathered the receipts looking through them.

Kit had cleverly disguised these as comment cards with testimonies of how people managed to find Atori Café and the odd occurrences.

"Shin-chan," Sanako called his attention, "you know. My… intuition… is… never… wrong."

Shinji nodded with a smile not exactly acknowledging her warning. So everything went more smoothly than he had imagined. He took a deep sigh of relief as he stuffed the receipts in his backpack.

Suddenly the mirror monster alarm went off and he looked around for the source.

"Ah!" He looked at Kit still sleeping, the monster couldn't wait, but he didn't want to wake him either. "Oba-san I have to go! Will you please watch over Kit-san? Tell him not to worry and that I have every thing under control!" Shinji hopped as fast as he could with the crutch to the doors. "Thank you, Oba-san!" He tripped at the threshold.

"Shin-chan!" Sanako called after him.

Shinji picked himself up and sat himself cradling his leg. He saw the two vehicles just beyond the walkway. Even if he didn't find the monster he wouldn't be able to help himself with his leg.

Sanako was at the door about to help Shinji back up when an idea struck him upon seeing Kit's motorcycle.

He climbed to his feet dashing past Sanako and hopped back into the Café.

"Shin-chan what are you doing?" Sanako asked chasing after him.

Shinji reached into Kit's jacket pocket and took his keys. Then left his own keys on the counter next to Kit—a fair trade.

Shinji hopped passed Sanako again and back out of the establishment with the help of his crutch. He picked up his respective head gear and mounted the motorcycle. He left Kit's helmet behind and put on his head gear that he was comfortable with then took off. Shinji wobbled a bit then corrected himself.

Sanako stood there exasperated, "They come and go without telling me where they're going!"

"…Len, don't go." Kit mumbled in his sleep.

"Ren?" Sanako questioned thinking she may have heard Kit wrong, "Shin-chan was the one that just left. I knew it!" Sanako went up to Kit, "You're one of Ren's old friends."

Kit snorted still snoring away.

She sighed returning to the stove, "Maybe it's not too late. Who knows, I just might be able to guide this one back down the right path of life."

**Made it!**

The alarm led Shinji all the way to a two story building called 'Grace's Books'.

A man was shouting encouragements into a window with a fight in progress. Shinji wondered if this man could actually see what was going on or if he was just insane.

Either way the White Rider in the reflection appeared to be in trouble and needed help right away.

"Excuse me!" Shinji called the guys attention.

The man turned to Shinji and saw the fear in his piercing green eyes as he thrust out the deck.

Shinji's rider belt flipped onto his waist and he did his pose as best he could on the motorcycle. "Henshin!" He called and slotted the deck into the buckle then revved up speeding at the same window.

The guy dove out of the way at last second.

**Eat and Run**

Sanako waved a plate full of food in front of Kit hoping to entice him awake with the smell of her cooking. She was enjoying this as though it were it a prank.

Kit's nose twitched, it must have been from the savory scent. He immediately sat up still half asleep and with the napkin stuck to his face.

"Ah," Sanako said pleased with her own cooking, "always good to know when people have a nose for good food." She set the plate before Kit. Honestly, she had hoped Shinji would have stayed around to serve him his favorite dish.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Kit yawned and pulled the napkin off his left cheek.

Sanako took the stool next to Kit where her plate was waiting for her.

"It looks like it will only be you and me for dinner." She said rather lonely missing the noise of the others. "Yui, Ren-chan, are out and Shin-chan left." She picked up her chopsticks sadly wondering if Yui would return…

_Sanako held back a crying seven-year-old Yui trying to get to her older brother who fought with his Uncle to stay. "Yui! Yui! On her twentieth birthday she'll disappear! Uncle! Let me go! Yui!"_

Kit's groggy voice brought her back to reality, "Who's Shin-chan?"

"Kido Shinji," She reminded, "the enthusiastic young man you helped back home all beat up." Then said as fondly as if talking about her own grandchild, "That Shin-chan never could sit still long enough. He says not to worry and that he has everything under control. I'm a little worried though with that injured leg of his."

Kit had nearly choked on his food and asked now more awake, "Didn't you try to stop him?"

"I tried. Shin-chan left before I could even protest. He seemed to be in hurry."

Things were quite for a moment. Sanako finally turned to Kit after a long silence wondering what he could be up to. She was in for a shock when Kit started gobbling everything down. Somebody could've lost a hand in there.

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Kanzaki!" He abandoned his plate, "I got to go! Bye!" the door slammed.

She stared at the empty plate so awestruck that the crash outside didn't even faze her.  
Kit hopped back in and snatched the keys from the counter then left again.

"Young people these days are always rushing…" Sanako was still in awe watching Kits' empty plate.


	11. Riding Around, Snake Strike

**Testing the Deck**

Jun drove around scouting for a fighting location when the mirror alarm sounded. A smile crept across his face and he grasped the deck on the passenger seat holding it up.

"Time to see if it works…"

Jun made a hard turn, screeching the tires of his car as he made a perfect parallel park along the side of the road. He off hurried to a window and immediately transformed into Kamen Rider Gai then jumped into the pool-like window.

He was surprised to see this side of the window more crowded with people running in a panic. Three Wildboarders were sprinting around ramming into things and some unfortunate people.

Gai was the next unlucky one. He got hit with a blur of red and was sent spinning in one direction. Then a green one spun him the other way around. Lastly a blue armored Wildboarder rammed and sent him flying into a patio set knocking the whole thing over.  
His head shot up as he saw a female Rider in white armor enter the fight. A red and green Wildboader just charged for her. She jumped missing the red but was rammed by the green. She hit the ground and hard lay there choking for air.

"What a noob." Gai said struggling to get to his feet.

Gai saw the red one wipe its foot and begin charging.

"I got you!" Gai coughed and sprinted for it ramming it to get even. He took it down with him but it felt like he was hit by a bus and lay there stunned for a moment.

_"Guard Vent!" _The female Rider had drawn a card.

The white Rider materialized before with him shield in hand. "Are you okay?" she asked when he heard a crash in the distance.

Was this Rider trying to catch him off his guard or was she that much of a newbie?

Either way Gai staggered to feet and said, "Don't get any stupid ideas to finish me off."

"Kamen Rider Gai?" She questioned.

Gai didn't bother acknowledging her drew a card then threw it at his shoulder slotting it, "_Advento!" _He waited for some sign of his contract beast… There was still nothing.

"Damn it!" Gai cursed punching the cement floor. The deck was still broken.

The female Rider shifted on her feet, "Get out here! I'll hold them off for as long as I can." She ordered drawing another card, _"Sword Vent!"_

"Why!" Gai hated the situation. He needed to prove he didn't the help of others and pushed to be in front, "I'm not indebting myself to another Rider. It's a free for all!"

He was about to go head to head with the Green Wildboarder ready to charge.

But the female Rider pushed passed him with her javelin in hand. He was about to join in and out run her when he saw the Red one charging in as well.

"Well if you wanted to get killed, who am I to stop you?" Gai shrugged, he'd enjoy watching this.

She tripped the Green one with her javelin but didn't have time to side step the Red.

Gai was surprised as the Red one suddenly went flying. In its place a Red Kamen Rider fell forward off his motorcycle and landed on his back.

"Is that Kido or that kid?" Gai thought aloud.

"Kit!" The female Rider called.

The Red Rider got to his feet dazed. He seemed to favor putting his weight on his right leg. He choked and managed to croak in a familiar voice. "Kit's safe at my home." It was Kido, "I'm Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki?"

"Oh!" The female Rider introduced herself and Gai threw his arms up as they began to shake hands. "Maya Young, temping as Kamen Rider Siren."

"Nice to meet you." Ryuki said.

Gai felt the back of his helmet, _"Where were all the monsters?"_ He wondered so they can get back to fighting.

Finally the green one scrambled to its feet again and charged. This Kamen Rider Siren saw it and pulled on Ryuki for leverage to kick it once it was close enough. The force of stopping the monster threw her and Ryuki back.

Gai only thrust his chin up, _"Serves them right for getting distracted," _

Ryuki got up and drew a card, "_Advento!"_

Nothing happened and Gai wanted to laugh.

"Ha! Yours' is broken too!" he taunted anyway.

"I just drew wrong the card!" Ryuki argued making his excuses, "if yours' is broken then get the hell out of here!"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE ARUING!" Siren scolded getting to her feet.

Gai and Ryuki saw the blue armored Wildboarder coming. Ryuki pushed Siren out of the way, "Hey!" She cried offended and Ryuki took the full force of the attack.

Gai side stepped the flying Ryuki and ran to Green one about to start up again. It wiped its foot but before it could charge Gai wrapped his arms around it. The Green Wildboarder tried to swat around for its freedom. He didn't want to let go of it. It was one less monster attacking him.

"_Swordo Vento!" _A moment later Gai saw Ryuki doing the same thing, holding the Red Wildboarder and keeping it from going anywhere.

"Copy cat!" Gai shouted.

"Am not!" Ryuki shouted back getting thrown off.

"You can't even get a grip!"

"I just lost my footing that's all!" Ryuki tried to back himself up.

"Sure." Gai said not believing him.

Gai tightened his grip on the Green Wildboarder. He held on for a good while as Ryuki was getting clobbered by the Red Wildboarder.

"SHINJI!" He heard the Kid's voice, Dragon Knight.

"Kit-san?" Ryuki sounded confused.

Gai couldn't hold on any more and it ran around freeing itself throwing Gai off.

"_Guard Vent!" _Dragon Knight drew a card.

This was one of the other Riders. Gai wasn't going to let him protect himself and drew a card. "_Confine Vento!"_

"What!" Dragon Knight said at his vanishing shield.

He turned to Gai who had a satisfying smirk under his helmet. At least one card worked and he could still give these Riders a hard time.

Dragon Knight dove out of the way of Green Wildboarder rolling to his feet, much to Gai's disappointment. "Damn it!"

Gai tried another card, hating feeling left out, "_Strike Vento!" _Nothing happened and growled frustrated. He tried another card, "_Final Vento!" _and again nothing!

Gai looked up: Siren was holding her own against the Blue armored Wildboarder, and the two Red Riders were helping each other over the only motorcycle. Gai couldn't tell which one was which but only one of them got on the vehicle and that one handed the other the sword.

Ryuki screamed as the motorcycle sped off and he narrowly ran over Siren. Yep, that was definitely Kido on the motorcycle making Gai wary.

"Um… Guess he wasn't kidding about the torque." Dragon Knight said.

Gai staggered over, his body a little more rattled than he realized and nudged Dragon Knight for his attention, "Hey you! Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"He'll get the hang of it." Dragon said casually then said something like an uncertain whisper.

Gai's cards weren't working and he didn't trust Ryuki on a motorcycle he could barely handle. He made up his mind, "Well, I'm getting out here before Kido runs me over." Gai ran to the bust stop and jumped into the reflective advertisement board.

Jun landed on Earth and ran off to his car. He got in and sat there a moment stewing in anger and punched the car horn. He took out the cards and checked them. His contract card had a picture of Metalgelas' dark silhouette.

"_What could it mean?"_ He wondered.

He started the car and screeched off into traffic nearly running a few cars off the road.

**Riding Around**

Ryuki held on and leaned forward for better control, he didn't like that the slightest turn was a sharp one. He nearly spun out of control. When the vehicle stopped it just shot forward and Siren was right in his way dealing with the armored Wildboarder.

"Move out of the way!" Ryuki warned.

Siren swung her javelin up striking the monster and ran away. Ryuki ran over it with enough force to send the blue one flying. He surprised himself by not falling off.

He saw the monster fly into a partially demolished store, and saw Dragon Knight in the way. His counter part fell back and the Green Wildboarder chasing him collided with the Blue armored one. Both monsters exploded on impact.

"Nice shot!" complimented Siren.

"You think?" Ryuki said scratching the back of his helmet for the praise then recovered, "I mean, of course it was! I was trying to get them to do that the whole time." He said to further impress Siren.

Siren turned to Dragon Knight and called. "Kit!"

Dragon Knight was trotting over to them and picked up speed, "You missed one!" He called drew a card. His hand was shaking but he managed to slot it, _"Final Vent!"_

Dragedder finally showed up and Dragon Knight jumped in the air and twirled about. He jumped clear past them and to the Wildboarder behind them getting rid of it.

Ryuki sat on the motorcycle, wishing he could join Siren to greet Dragon Knight

"Kit!" Siren said, "I'm so glad I found you! We need to talk."

This was strange to Ryuki. Dragon Knight was silent and cold to his fellow Rider. This wasn't a side he had seen to the younger Rider yet.

"Kit?" Siren said uncertain if he got his attention. "It's about Len."

"No, Maya forget it." He said.

"What? But Len, he's-"

Both Ryuki and Siren jumped in shock.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Dragon Knight snapped and ran off into the reflective map board.

"Kit!" Siren called after him with a little hurt in her voice.

"I'll try and talk to him." Ryuki started the motorcycle again about to go after his counter part.

"Not with that leg you're not," Said a long blonde haired woman in all black with fair skin. "I was watching the fight."

"Who are you?" Ryuki inquired.

"My name is Kase," Kase introduced herself, "I'm the original Kamen Rider Siren."

"Original?" Ryuki questioned and looked over his shoulder.

Then Siren from behind him shed her armor. She was a dark haired woman in all black with tanned skin.

"The two of you share the same Kamen Rider deck?" Ryuki questioned then jumped remembering where they were, "How are you able to get around the mirror world?"

"This is Ventara, the world behind the mirrors." Kase explained.

"It's Kido, right?" Maya asked.

"Yes." Ryuki assured.

"We'll explain everything while Kase heals your leg."

Ryuki looked back and forth at the two. He would like to get a few answers and agreed.

He shed his armor and saw kind of expected the two glance at each other. They were probably expecting him to look like Kit too.

"Come on, let's get you over to a bench." Kase said.

Both women helped him off Kit's motorcycle—which had also reverted back. They gingerly seated him at the nearest bench and Kase sat next to him. With Maya's help they brought his booted left leg over Kase's lap.

"I would assume you have a lot of questioned for us." Kase started as she placed both of her hands on Shinji's knee.

Shinji was in awe as he felt soothing waves of energy mending his leg.

"I suppose that Ventara is nothing like Mirror World." Shinji said, "Its just like Earth."

"My world Ventara," Kase said, "I guess you could say is the mirrored version of Earth."

"Are you also from Ventara?" Shinji asked Maya.

"No, I'm from Earth." Maya replied, "The same as Kit. What about you?"

"I'm from Earth too." Shinji said as the women glanced at each other again, "I know it's hard to believe but it's true. The Mirror World I'm accustomed to is a place where the mirror monsters come from and the only plain where the Kamen Riders can fight."

"Our Riders can fight just about anywhere," Maya said, "Earth or Ventara. But the monsters are not from either world."

"What? Then where from?"

"I guess we should start from the beginning." Maya suggested.

"Please do." Shinji said. He had only gotten bits and pieces from Kit.

Kase started, "Almost over half a century ago our world received a warning from an alien scientist scouting Ventara. He said he was on a mission to kidnap people to help rebuild his war torn world, but while he was here he had changed heart. Instead he prepared us to fight off an invasion form his commander, General Xaviax."

Maya continued, "Only the smartest and the most athletic from Ventara were chosen to become Kamen Riders."

"But if you're from Earth…" Shinji said.

"We'll get that part." Kase said, "We heard that your Riders fight as a tournament style against one another. The Ventaran Riders fought as a unit to stave off General Xaviax's forces.

"We had thought we won that war and lost our leader in the process as he vented General Xaviax"

"Vented means…" Maya started.

"-To be trapped in the void between the mirrors." Shinji said from what Kit told him.

"So Kit did tell a few thing." Said Kase.

"Just small things but not the whole story," Shinji admitted, "If you could go on."

Maya took out the Siren deck, "The Kamen Riders were in a way locked to their decks. Just because General Xaviax was defeated didn't mean that the monsters didn't stop coming. There were people to save and only the people who were assigned to the decks could use them."

"Or someone with an exact DNA match." Kase added.

"If the decks are originally from your world," he said to Kase before turning to Maya, "Then how did you come across it if you're from Earth? Not only that but you said DNA match, the two of you look nothing alike."

"Would you like the long version or the short?" Kase asked with a smirk.

"Short," Shinji decided but he wanted the full story, "No long, yeah the long story!"

"With our leader gone we couldn't just give the decks away. We decided to stay as Kamen Riders and lie in suspended animation. There are twelve of us."

"Twelve?"

"Yeah, we would go on a rotation and one of us would stay awake for one whole year to take care of the mirror monsters that lingered."

"But there was a problem with one of the Riders." Maya said and looked like she wasn't sure how to tell the next part. "He had personal complications and was tricked into betraying the Riders. He handed all the decks over to revived General Xaviax."

"Most of us were Vented but myself and Len managed to escape." Kase said.

"General Xaviax distributed the decks here on Earth to corrupt men to do his dirty work for him. All of them mirror twins of the Ventaran Riders, tricked into accepting the decks."

"Len, along with Kit's help kept General Xaviax and these corrupt men at bay." Kase sighed frustrated.

"When we lost Kit and Kase here," Maya said, 'the Advent Master reassigned the Siren deck to take two Riders. I helped Len until the others arrived."

"Advent Master?" Shinji said curious. "Who is that?"

"He was the one who created the decks and taught the Riders how to fight."

Shinji looked shocked and looked away for a moment. This Advent Master seemed to a be nice man. "For us it was Kanzaki Shiro two created the decks. But his intentions were not that of maintaining peace."

"Mr. Kitaoka told us that."

"I knew he was here somewhere!" said Shinji, "Have you run into any other Riders from Japan?"

Kase looked none too pleased, "He called himself Kamen Rider Nighto."

"Ren's here too!"

Shinji sank a little as he saw the bitter look in Kase's eyes and swallowed nervously wondering what did Ren do now?

"He left our Kamen Rider Wing Knight, Len for dead in a parking garage." Kase said and bitterly, amazing it didn't affect her healing Shinji's leg. "Then there was Kamen Rider Gai who helped a corrupted Kamen Rider Torque steal the decks from our base."

"What!" Shinji couldn't believe it, "Jun and that rude guy are working together!"

"Hold on." Maya interrupted. "Where is Len now?"

"We got separated. He thought he sensed Kamen Rider Nighto and went after him. I lost him in the traffic. He was really worried about Kit. We thought that Kit didn't know what was going on since we hadn't seen him since the meeting. We've been looking for him for a while."

"Is Len okay?" Shinji asked, "You said he was near death, how long ago was that?"

"Yesterday." Kase said, "I healed him but he's still not in tip top shape."

"He was near death and he's still walking around? Len must be a really strong guy."  
Kase smiled, it suited her better than the bitter look. "You're not as bad the other Riders."

"Have you been looking after Kit this whole time?" Maya inquired.

"More or less, we've been helping each other." Shinji shared.

"Stick with him, will you?" Kase said, "Not to say that he's not well enough on his own but we have our hands tied as we are with every Kamen Rider out there. We need to know that some of us have back up somewhere." Kase released Shinji's leg.  
Shinji looked at his leg in awe and moved it with ease. He removed the boot and felt his leg, happy to no longer be in pain.

"Thank you." He said gratefully bowing his head.

"You're welcome."

Shinji got up and looked at the motorcycle. "I still have to return Kit's motorcycle."

"Be careful out there."

**Snake Attack**

Kamen Rider Ohja walked down an ally sliding his spiral sword along the wall letting it screech and spark. He kicked a tin trash can over on its side and started beating it up then kicked it. It stopped in mid air as a man in all black merely swished his hand in the air and sent it away to crash on the floor.

"Xaviax-sama." He said.

"Ooh I just love that title. I didn't think you respected anything but… well anything for that matter." Xaviax said walking toward him. "Still for a sadistic serial killer you disappoint me. I send you after the weakest links and they still seem to elude you."

"A simple game of cat and mouse, I will catch my prey."

Xaviax looked like he had something on his mind, "Tell me Mr. Asakura,"

Ohja's eye twitched under his helmet and the lazy pronunciation of the 'R' in his name.

"Are you into a fair fight or is a hunter like yourself also into damaged prey?"

"I get the job done." He said looking up at his sword. "Damaged goods are only for fun."

"I thought so." Xaviax's eyebrows perked, "Well we have one emotional and injured red dragon that I want you to take of." Xaviax then said darkly, "Get rid of him."

He walked into a mirror propped up by the trash cans.

It rippled long after Xaviax walked through it. Ohja's curiosity got the better of him, but instead of just walking through he ran into it.

He jumped out of a pile of trash bags and kept running. Xaviax was no where in sight but he saw what looked like a railroad track overhead and Ryuki, walking away with sword in hand.

He never really liked Kido much and kicked him in the back.

"Hey!" it was a different voice from the red Rider.

The Red Rider turned and was punched across the helmet and hit across the chest with the spiral sword. He staggered back holding his chest when he saw his attacker, "Strike!"

"You're the second one to call me that…" Ohja rolled his head with a very audible crack in his neck. "It vexes me." He wound his arm around and brought the spiral sword down on the Red Rider.

The Red Rider blocked with his all ready summoned sword and stomped Ohja in the stomach. As he staggered back as the Red Rider managed to get two slashes across Ohja's chest and stomach.

Ohja spun around and side kicked the Red Rider on his right arm having him spin around and trip over his own feet. With this mysterious Rider down Ohja didn't hesitated to kick him repeatedly on the side.

Ohja sickeningly laughed at his preys' pained cries.

The Red Rider apparently had enough and rolled back onto his feet. Ohja had back slashed and down slashed, while the Red Rider kept jumping back until he ran into a metal pillar where he wanted him and Ohja kneed him the gut.

Ohja grabbed the Red Riders face mask and rammed the back his head into the pillar twice. Then threw him to the floor behind him—in Ohja own sick way he was having fun.

The Red Rider had had dropped the sword, "Just who are you?" he asked holding his head as he rolled to his feet disoriented before crashing into a dumpster. "Ah!"

Ohja smiled under his helmet in delight.

"A nightmare." Ohja's voice hissed and wound his arm to bring his spiral sword on the Red Rider.

The Red Rider drew a card and slotted it, _"Attack Vent!"_

Ohja paused in mid-swing as he saw Dragredder coming. He drew a card of his own and slotted it into the snakes' head of his scepter. _"Advento!" _

Just as Dragredder was going to strike Ohja, Evildiver slams the dragon off course.

"What!" The Red Rider said and surprised.

The Red Rider turned to Ohja again holding himself up with one arm hooked over to the inside of the dumpster.

Ohja upper-cut the Red Rider with his free hand, slashed at his prey three times across the chest with his sword and stomped on the arm holding him up with more force than before. Ohja gave another gleeful laugh as the Red Rider cried out.

His prey pulled his injured arm off the dumpster and tried to make a run for it when Ohja drew another card and slotted it. _"Advento!" _Metalgelas charged at his prey and sent him flying sideways into a steel support beam. The Red Rider wrapped around it before landing fetal position on the floor holding his side and possibly broken arm.

"Ever hear of a handicap?" the Red Riders' voice strained. "There is no reason to be fighting!"

Ohja stopped in his tracks, silently bringing his sword to his side.

The Red Rider sat up. Ohja always found it was amusing during those moments when his victims thought he might've turned him around.

"Your voice is different..." Ohja pointed out as he drew a card, "Two messed up worlds… more of the same riders … Mirror lords… it confuses me!" He hissed, "But you're still an idiot." He slotted them, _"Unite Vento!" _

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" The Red Rider scramble to his feet and tired to hoof it. Ohja smirked at this burst of energy as the Red Rider tried to escape.

EvilDiver, Metalgelas, and Venosnaker made themselves' present and mutated into one chimerical being. It drew one deep breath and fired away. The Red Rider tried to out run the rain of the fire but was caught in it. Ohja could feet the intense heat where he was standing. The Red Rider was thrown high enough to have come mere inches away from the rails over head. His arms flailed in at being thrown before slamming onto his back into the pavement.

The Red Rider tried to weakly get up, it looked so pathetic. He seemed to have given up and just lay there. His head only moved probably coming in and out of consciousness as he involuntarily gave up.

Ohja stalked over to his finish opponent and stood over the Red Rider. Then he turned to his mutated contract monster and stood next to his motionless body like he had a sacrifice to deliver. He drew a card and slotted it.

"_Final Vento!" _

Genocider whipped its own head at its chest, sunk its snakelike teeth into its own flesh and ripped out a chunk opening a vortex.

Ohja rolled his head before giving the Red Rider one powerful kick getting him airborne.

He saw the Red Rider flail his arm in vain to grab a hold of something…


	12. What Fortune, Wish Kept

**What Fortune**

Ohja watched in sickening delight. The Red Rider flew through the air from his kick with arms flailing around, trying in vain to grab a hold of something. He was heading straight for Genocider's vortex.

To Ohja's surprise the Red Rider suddenly vanished from the air thanks to a dark blur.

"What!" He said and watched Darkwing fly off leaving the Red Rider to just roll limply on the ground.

In the distraction Genocider was attacked from behind by a powerful blast and toppled over.

Ohja turned back to see Kamen Riders Knighto and Zolda now present. Zolda had aimed the rocket launcher right for him next.

"Kido!" Knighto called as he stood in front of the Red Rider for his protection. His rapier was pointed at Ohja. "Kido! Are you all right?" He asked over his shoulder, hoping the clumsy Rider he knew didn't get too banged up.

"You're not Wing Knight." Said a voice unlike Kido and choked to breathe.

Knighto glared under his helmet at this imposter. "Ah, so you're the other Kamen Rider Ryuki." Knighto said about to strike the Red Rider when Genocider roared stealing their attention.

All around saw the chimerical monster with glowing cracks all over its mutated body. However, instead of blowing apart it separate into the three original monsters once more.

They head for all of the other Riders.

Ohja, being the contracted Rider was left to watch to his own amusement and shouldered his spiral sword.

Venosnaker slithered over to the Red Rider who seemed to be lost in his thoughts as the snake spat its toxic venom at him.

Knighto pushed the Red Rider out of the way, "Defend yourself!" He scolded out of habit with Ryuki.

Evildiver took a swipe at Knighto and he found himself trying to hold off the flying Stingray. He deflected it every time it tried to strike him.

He glanced over at the Red Rider who rolled out of the way of another attack and Dregadder made himself present without being summoned by a card.

Knighto would think about this odd occurrence later and focus on his survival.

Zolda fired his side-arm as Metalgelas sprinted for him. He had to dive out of the way to avoid being rammed by the metal rhino.

Ohja took a few steps forward and wondered aloud, "Who should I attack first?"

That was until another snake-like staff was hooked around his neck. Ohja was dragged away from the fight and struggled to be released.

"Aw, don't feel bad that no one will play with you." Ohja heard a playful voice in his ear then was more thrown than released. "Cause you still got me to deal with."

Ohja quizzically tilted his head in an animal-like fashion trying to make sense of this. So this was the Kamen Rider Strike he had been mistaken for? Ohja then roared at his own confusion and swung away at Kamen Rider Strike.

This Strike parried away a few swings with only his staff and laughed the whole time taunting him, "What were you aiming at?"

"I'm the only Kamen Rider Ohja!" He ruthlessly swung away as he roared, "I'll destroy vexing doubles!"

Ohja's sword clanged with Strike's staff. Both pushed against the other. Ohja put all his weight into his blade and hated that he was matched in strength.

"Did you say O.J.?" Strike put a boot to Ohja's stomach kicking him back. "I am a little parched." He joked, mishearing Ohja.

Ohja roared thrashing in place, kicking over aluminum trash cans, pointlessly hacking away at innocent bags of garbage and spreading trash around. How could he have met his match?

"What the heck… Are you, a complete Psycho?" Strike asked.

Ohja turned to Strike again, grinning from ear to ear under his helmet and drew a card then slotted it. _"Final Vento!"_

"Aw, crap." Strike said bluntly, he probably didn't count on Ohja using the Final Vent.

Venosnaker slithered over while tripping the Red Rider.

Ohja jumped high into the air with a back flip.

He didn't hear the _"Final Vento!"_ from Zolda but Knighto did and ran but then saw the Red Rider watching.

Knighto kicked Evildiver away and paused. "Come on!" His conscience got the better of him and pulled at the Red Rider's shoulder getting him to follow.

Knighto ran looking for a reflective surface and he could hear Evildiver's shrieking still following him.

Zolda plugged his sidearm into Magnagiga's back and pulled the trigger, unleashing a hellish salvo of missiles.

Ohja was launched from Venosnaker's snout aiming for Strike.

Ohja's prey, Strike glanced over his shoulder and tried running away from the Final Vent. Then Strike dove under a hail of fire that Ohja didn't see it until last second. He got caught in the storm of missiles and was blown away along with his contract beasts.

Everything blacked out for Ohja after that.

**Ryuki's Counterpart**

Ren and some kid emerged from the surface of trash bags in an alternate alley way, clear of the fighting.

He looked the kid up and down sizing him up. He was holding his right arm in pain and his right hand was all purple. He didn't look like a bad kid but Ren disliked the fact that someone else besides Shinji wore the Ryuki armor.

He scowled at the possibility that the only Rider he considered a friend may be dead because of this brat.

The kid half-smiled about to say something, then Ren spoke first.

"So, you were the one who beat Kamen Rider Ryuki." Ren more stated than asked.

"What?" The kid turned to Ren with an accused look on his face. "No, I didn't beat Ryuki, I mean Shinji. Ah!" He snorted, "I know when last I left him he was talking to a friend of mine." He winced trying to massage the pain away in his arm. "He's not a bad guy… just a bit…" The kid seemed to struggle for the right word. Ren was expecting something negative then got, "Hyper."

"You're a strange one." Ren smirked, at the neutral description and was relieved to know that Shinji was alive. "Usually anybody who meets Kido Shinji wants to kill him."

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy to me." The kid smirked.

"The two of you are a lot alike." Ren said. It was kind of depressing: one Kido was enough, now two naïve guys running around?

Another man jumped out of the trash bags and was followed by Garo. The strangers piercing green eyes were rather freaky. Was he the twin Ohja?

Ren turned his attention to Garo mildly surprised. "Garo? I was expecting Kitaoka." He said, thinking he might have found the lawyer by now. Oh well, it had only been a few hours since their last meeting.

Garo suddenly became depressed and strode away saying nothing. Ren couldn't decide what was worse, having to be shot at by Kitaoka from a distance or dealing with Garo at close range.

"Funny, for a moment I thought you were Drew." Said the man patting Goro's back and got the evil eye for his bad timing. He wisely backed away holding his hand up "Right..."

"You should know," Ren addressed the kid again to warn him for their next encounter, "All Kamen Riders are enemies. If we don't fight, then we don't survive." He was about to walk away. He didn't feel like revealing everything yet.

"What?" The Kid was fully focused on what Ren said, "No matter how many times I hear that it doesn't make any sense!" the kid said very disgusted. "The Kamen Riders are the protectors of Earth and Ventara." He said, confused, or perhaps these were the rules, "A friend of mine," the Kid continued but hesitated a moment and looked away briefly, "He's from Ventara!"

Ren had a slight sinking feeling he knew who Kit was talking about. "Len, Right? …Kamen Rider Wing Knight?"

"Yeah, he could explain this to you better than I could."

"He could…" Ren said dismissively, "that is, were he still around."

"What do you mean were he still around?" The kid asked confused.

Ren didn't feel it was necessary to hide this information, "We fought each other…" Ren took a step closer to the kid finally deciding what to say, "Kamen Rider Wing Knight is dead."

Ren expected to the Kid to be more in shock than surprised. "You mean… he was Vented, sent to the advent void… right?"

Goro spoke up in his somber state—understanding the loss and tried to clarify. "When a Kamen Rider fights… He is to fight to the death."

Ren watched as the kid took a moment to let what both men said to sink in. He swallowed hard. He was now silent with shock. His eyes roamed around like he was unsure what to believe.

"Wing Nut is actually gone?" The Man with the green eyes said in disbelief, and smirked, "You did what we couldn't."

This earned the guy a scowl from Garo at his insensitivity.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL ANOTHER RIDER!" The kid yelled to Ren's face upset, "HOW COULD YOU KILL LEN!" The kid needed to sit down and did so.

Ren was silent, there was nothing he could say. The deed was already done and what good would an apology serve other than to upset the kid further.

Shinji grunted while pushing Kit's motorcycle to the group, "Why did Kit have to have such a hard to use motorcycle. It's not as co-operative on Earth." He whined and kicked the stand down, hunched over the bike panting.

"Kit!" He called out, and looked concerned when he saw Kit just sitting there looking beside himself as well as a little banged up. "Kit, are you all right?" he trotted over.

"Oh boo-hoo," mocked another newcomer with mousy brown hair. "Did little baby dragon find out he lost his B.F.F.?"

Shinji stopped and scowled at the newcomer and turned to Kit as he just blew right past him and took off on his motorcycle.

"Looks like Little Dragon just couldn't take the news." said the guy with brown hair being a jerk.

"What happened?" Shinji asked the group and called on of all people, "Ren!"

"I only told him the fate of Kamen Rider Wing Knight." Ren walked off to his motorcycle parked conveniently nearby.

He didn't want to talk to Shinji yet, he had another thing on his agenda.

"What?" Shinji sounded confused and Ren told him.

"Kamen Rider Wing Knight is dead." With that Ren put his helmet on then sped off in the same direction as the kid.

"What!" Shinji said shocked then gathered himself again, "Hey, Ren! Ren!" He chased after Ren and trotted to a stop, "Will you get back here? Ren!" Shinji then mumbled to himself, "Len is alive."

"That guy hardly looked like he could take Wing Knight." The brown haired guy scoffed, "I could've done it if I got a second chance."

"Shut up!" Shinji scolded Ritchie, "You have no idea what you're talking about." He referred to the Rider War.

"Still that's one down for the tournament." He said.

Shinji glanced at Ritchie suspiciously, _what tournament?_ He thought.

Shinji spotted Garo, "Garo-san, what are you doing here?" He asked then remembered becoming crestfallen. "Then Kitaoka-san …"

"Sensei is-," Garo started pained.

They fell silent as headlights shown on the group and slowed to a stop before them. All four men had to shield their eyes from the light. The passenger door opened and a tall figure stepped out. He rounded the car to become a silhouette before the head lights.

Garo's lowered his hand and smiled hoping his eyes weren't playing tricks with him. "Sen… Sensei?"

Shinji ran up to check for himself, the lights were too bright. He was in awe and saw that same annoyed look he always got from the lawyer, "Kitaoka-san!"

Garo smirked, "Sensei, you're alive!"

"Yes," Kitaoka replied with a lazy smirk, "if only revived temporarily."

"So which Kamen Rider are you?" The guy with the green eyes inquired.

Garo tossed over the deck and Kitaoka caught it one handed and showed them the emblem. "Kamen Rider Zolda." He introduced himself.

"Torque's double. Everybody else has a better double and I get the freakin' psycho."

"You fought Asakura?" Kitaoka said surprised that this Price look-a-like survived the encounter.

**Wish Kept**

Ren tried to find the kid again. He had no intention of resolving anything, but needed his help. Hopefully he can succeed on making him cooperate.

Ren found the blue and white Suzuki speeding dangerously fast down an intersection and followed it.

He knew it was the kid when he glanced at his mirrors then over his shoulder then sped up. Ren accepted the challenge and matched his speed following. He'd get to him some way. The kid tried to lose them in the city, going down alley ways already familiar to Ren. Then he tried to lose him in an industrial district weaving between the buildings. He had succeeded a few times but Ren kept finding the Kid again a few minutes later.

Ren succeeded in wearing him down as he led the way to a strip mall parking lot slowing down.

The kid switched off the engine to his motorcycle and sat there in silence. More than likely this Kid was pissed off at him.

But Ren had the Kid's attention.

"Don't you want to avenge your friend?" Ren asked at one option turning off his engine.

The Kid angrily threw off his helmet without a word and spun around dismounting his motorcycle. He stormed over to a dark van with a look that could kill. He held his deck out at his banged up reflection about to summon the Rider belt… but hesitated. His features softened slightly, more than likely at his inner turmoil.

"What's wrong?" Ren said and dismounted his motorcycle. He took his deck out of his coats inner pocket, just in case he needed to use it. "Does my transformed state remind you too much of Kamen Rider Wing Knight?" Ren said, hoping to keep the kids attention.

Ren's face showed in the vans reflection just over the Kids shoulder. His eyes showed a little more remorse than he realized. He hoped he wasn't going soft again, he couldn't afford it.

The kid lowered the deck, "You just followed me to get me to fight?" He growled and pocketed the deck in his back pocket. The kid still looked upset and unstable.

"Asakura did a real number you." Ren commented about the arm, "I doubt you would've gotten any further without falling off your bike."

The Kid turned to Ren, "I don't know why you other Riders feel the need to be baby sit me." He said bitterly then headed back to his motorcycle.

Ren clapped a firm hand on the Kid's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. "I didn't come to baby sit. What I want to know is why a human from Earth is friends with one of the Mirror World humans?"

"Why? Just so once you find out you'll kill me too?" The Kid shook Ren's hand off, "Just like you did Len?"

Ren shoved the kid turning him around and grabbed the collar of his shirt so he couldn't get away. "I can do that at any time. You're in no shape to argue, nor can you fight your way out of it."

The Kid shoved Ren away—he was still strong. "You're nothing like Len! And to see you wearing the same armor as him makes me sick!" he hissed.

"No, I'm not Len." Ren said keeping his cool still trying to defuse the kid, "Tell me about the Mirror World." Ren demanded.

"It's called Ventara!" Kit said seeming to simmer down, "Len was the sole survivor of his world when Xaviax attacked Ventara and their Kamen Riders. He came to Earth to stop him from taking us, too. But when he got here Xaviax had already appointed other corrupted Kamen Riders to stop him. He was the one who told me what this deck was that I was carrying around, before I made a contract with the dragon. We managed to bring them and everyone from Earth back by defeating Xaviax." He looked away with regret, "I should have said good-bye when I had the chance."

"I see. There was no rivalry but an apprenticeship-mentorship." Ren returned to his motorcycle without saying any more baiting the Kid for the next part.

"That's it?" the Kid asked.

Ren put on his helmet, "That's all I wanted to know. Unless if you happen to know where the nearest hospital is."

"It's best to avoid that kind of attention." He said probably thinking it was for him.

"That's fine. But it's not for you."

The kid examined Len, "You don't look hurt."

"I have other business and that's all I'm saying." Ren said staying cryptic, "So do you know of one or not, kid?"

"My name is Kit Taylor," Kit Taylor said offended, "and yes I do know of one." Kit mounted up his motorcycle and needed to flex his hand a few times to get a grip. He mumbled something before leading the way.

They drove side by side. It was only when Ren saw Kit as a naïve but honest kid that he could trust him. When he thought of him as a Rider he found himself taking warning glances at him.

Kit did question a few times as to why he wanted to go to a hospital and only answered Kit with a, "Just shut the hell up and drive!"

They found one and drove up with the drive way occupied with an ambulance unloading a patient.

Kit lifted the visor on his helmet, "We're here."

Ren found a place to park, Kit followed. He didn't care what Kit did now, he was free to do as he pleased. He let Kit mumble to himself.

Ren went through the sliding doors and walked crowded corridors. Parts of the hospital looked like the building he had visited on multiple occasions despite the drastic change to the exterior. He read the names on the plaques and then after a few minutes of searching he found what he looking for. Then found himself hesitating.

He reached for the door handle and took the plunge sliding it open.

A woman with dark short hair sat in a recliner before the windows in her white hospital gown. She turned to the door and gave Ren a warm smile as she stood up a little exhausted.

"Eri!" Ren said emotionally stunned. He walked in making sure it wasn't a dream. He glanced at her left hand and there were the rings he had put on her finger.

"Ren." Eri said with her sweet kindly voice. "I was worried. You were with me when I woke up but you disappeared all of a sudden."

"I was busy." Ren replied with his usual smile.

She had a sad smile on her face, "I wish you would stop fighting."

Ren said nothing. He just walked up and embraced his fiancée for once in a long time.

Kanzaki Shiro kept his word… But Ren wondered why was he still alive?


	13. Still Here, Round II

**Still Here**

Ren walked the busy crowded halls, _So he kept his promise. Then what of Yui?_ He all ready ran into Garo and Shinji, it was troubling to him that he wanted to know who else was here.

Ren exited the hospital and saw his guilt sitting on his respective motorcycle.

"What are you still doing here?" Ren asked moody.

The kid, or Kit, seemed to have been thinking about something because he seemed a little surprised.

Ren went over to his own respective motorcycle, when Kit smirked.

"I never pictured you the type to have a girlfriend." Kit said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ren asked offended.

"That's why you wanted my help. You were looking for your girl."

So it was as Ren had suspected, he was followed. "Snooping little brat." He said neither admitted nor denied it. Ren mounted up his own motorcycle and added, "Learn to mind your own business."

Ren turned to Kit suspiciously voicing what was on his mind, "You seem to be in a better mood. What about your pal Len?" he reminded.

Instead of getting some sort of negative reaction Ren was surprised when Kit's smirk melted away looking sad again, "Something's can't be changed. It's not like fighting you will bring him back."

That stung a lot worse than getting beaten down. "You're surprisingly forgiving." Ren commented.

Kit silently put on his helmet and drove off.

Ren watched him. His conscience got the better of him again. It didn't look like Kit got any medical attention. He followed him. He could tell Kit that his friend might still be alive. But for now he'd make sure he got home safely.

Ren looked around for a mirror monster hoping to have one target Kit to have an excuse to follow him. Then again he might find out if Kamen Rider Wing Knight survived or not if he tailed Kit for a few days.

**Exist**

Kanzaki focused his mind on the wood and glass doors before him. They opened inviting him out for a chance to see the world he created.

When he walked out into the front yard of his old house, everything as far as they eye could see was still the same. The only difference was the monsters in the streets. They turned to him like scavengers and stalked their way over to the only prey present.

"Attack me and attack your own existence." Kanzaki warned them.

One of the newts coward back before challenging that remark and tried to punch Kanzaki. Its claw was mere inches from Kanzaki's bony cheek before its arm dissolved the rest of it followed suit. Nothing was left of the monster and the rest coward back.

Kanzaki gave them all a death glare.

"I unleash you and your brethren onto the worlds. This one is mine."

The monsters turned away from him and stalked over to any and all the reflective surfaces sinking through.

**Kit's Apartment**

Shinji tired turning the door handle but it was locked. He reached up and felt along the door frame hoping that maybe the myth was true about hiding the key somewhere on the door. Then his figures hit a small object that fell off. "Got it!" He picked the key letting himself in.

"Kit-san!" Shinji called, "Are you home?" He looked around, "Kit-san." There was no Kit any where.

He hoped that Kit was all right.

Shinji kicked the mechanics desk, he couldn't believe Ren. Then again yes he could, telling Kit that he killed his friend. And he had thought Ren changed.

Shinji pulled out his cell phone and was going to punch in some numbers to call Kit. Then he remembered that Kit doesn't have a cell just a house phone. He looked up at that phone on the counter with disappointment and shoved the cell back in his pocket. There was no way of communicating with the younger Rider.

A digital number 1 was blinking on the huge phone. Shinji was curious to listen to what was on there but decided not to. He took a stool instead and decided to wait by the counter… then his elbow slipped on the slick counter and accidentally hit the message button.

_"You have ONE new message." The female automated voice came from the machine._

Shinji jumped from his seat looking around in trouble but listened since it was all ready too late.

_"Hey, Kit," A mans' voice came in, "I hope you got my message from Len that I've left town for a while. I took an assignment for Master Eubulon. I'm sorry I can't say where I am but I just wanted you to know that I'm fine. And take care of yourself. Listen, I know you're having a hard time right now but trust yourself. You'll make the right decision. Bye."_

"Decision?" Shinji questioned, "What could Kit-san be deciding?"

He sat down again and looked at the pictures stuck on the refrigerator. Half of them were of Kit and his friends. Many of them were with Kit and an older man, possibly the one who left the message. They had the same eyes blue eyes, he guessed it must have been Kits' father.

Shinji couldn't help feeling a little jealous. He hardly carried pictures his own family.

He picked up a certain one with the same guy, a charming looking woman with red hair and smile, and a kid of at least eleven. They all looked so happy… now that he thought about Kit hasn't mentioned his mother.

The door flew opened and Shinji's head shot up. He had hoped it was Kit but instead it was a guy in all black and a cropped hair cut. He also looked disappointed.

Shinji smiled with disappointment and set the picture back down.

This must have been one Kit's friends expecting him to be here too.

"I thought Kit-san might've come home." Shinji said worried.

"Who are you?" The newcomer asked reaching for his back pocket as a precaution. Shinji wondered if it was weird to be used to this kind of treatment. This guy must have been a Rider.

Still Shinji's eased up a little at this newcomers' voice. He sounded exactly like Ren.

Shinji got up to introduce himself, taking this guys' free hand despite the suspicious look he was getting. "Kido Shinji, a pleasure to meet you." He let go, "I guess make yourself at home." He said, it wasn't his apartment but he assumed Kit's friends were welcome, "Kit-san should be back in a little bit." He hoped strolling over to the living room waiting.

The phone started ringing, but Shinji just let it ring staying away from the thing.

"Kidoshinji?" The newcomer entered, closing the door behind him. "Are you the other Dragon Knight?" he asked getting Shinji's attention.

Shinji pulled the deck from his pocket and smiled, "I'm Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kit-san and I have been helping each other around. He's a good kid." Shinji the said worried, "It's hard to believe he's a Rider. Oh!" Shinji just remembered, "Would you happen to be Len?" Shinji pocketed his deck.

"I am." Len said still keeping his guard up and stood by the corner by Kit's bathroom door.

Shinji smiled relieved, "I see. He'll happy to see you're all right."

"Why would he think anything's happened?" Len questioned.

The answering machine pick up suddenly.

"_This is Kit Taylor,"_

Shinji turned at the sound of Kit's recording.

"_Sorry I'm not home right now, just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"_Kit, this is your dad. Hopefully Len's told you about my 'assignments'. I still can't tell you where I am but I called to tell you I'm all right. If you see Master Eubulon tell him mission accomplished and I'm coming back." It hung up._

Shinji heard a slap and saw Len had a hand to his forehead, wondering what that was about.

"What happened?" Len asked again getting back on track.

"Um…" Shinji wasn't sure how to explain this and scratched the back of his head nervous. "There is a rumor going around that you were…" Shinji struggled with the right word since the man was standing in the room with him, "defeated."

The door opened again and Kit looked in just as bad of shape as when he took off: bang up, exhausted and upset.

"Kit-san!" Shinji greeted, just happy to see Kit back. There was a lot he needed to tell him.

"Shinji." Kit took another surprised deep breath, probably not expecting him. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now." He trudged into his apartment not even noticing his friend as he walk right past him.

"Hey, Kit." Len said concerned.

Shinji saw Kit turn to his friend and looked like he had seen a ghost.

The younger Riders' mood completely changed from upset, exhausted to wide awake and a smile slowing creeping across his face.

"Len!" He ran over and wound up tackling his friend. To Shinji's surprise both Riders fell into the mirror scaring him. He ran up to door and looked into the glass not seeing them.

"Kit-san! Len-san!" he called into the mirror.

Shinji hated this but held his breath, he sank his head into the mirror and the rest of him was pulled in.

By the time he came out the other side, Kit was helping Len to his feet smiling like nothing was wrong.

"You guys scared me!" Shinji scolded.

"Shinji, this is Len," Kit reintroduced them, "Kamen Rider Wing Knight."

"We've all ready been introduced," Len informed.

"I was going to tell you earlier that Len was all right." Shinji was still scolding, "But you just took off!"

Kit looked down a little ashamed of himself, "Oh. Sorry about just leaving like that." Kit apologized.

Shinji couldn't stay mad at Kit and felt elated that things were set right looking back and forth at the two.

"And here I didn't think you would show up so soon…" Shinji looked confused as Len's mouth wasn't moving.

Everyone turned to Ren was sitting on his motorcycle like he had been waiting this whole time for them.

"…Kamen Rider Wing Knight." Ren scowled.

Len turned around and Shinji saw the deep loathing in his eyes, "Kamen Rider Knighto." He hissed.

"So you survived… how disappointing." Ren dismounted his bike pulling out the deck.

"Don't count on winning round two." Len pulled his deck.

Shinji didn't like this situation at all. He could feel the tension like standing before a wild fire.

"No!" Kit cried, "Guys stop!"

"Ren!" Shinji called his fellow Riders attention, "Not this again! There is no reason to be fighting!" He ran ahead to try defuse him, "You got what you wanted didn't you?"

Ren didn't give Shinji an explanation. He just gave him that cold look he usually did when he heard something he didn't like and punched him.

Shinji fell to floor holding his soar cheek. He saw Kit also trying to stop Len by standing in his way.

"We don't have to fight!"

Ren wanted to eliminate Len. Shinji could see it in his eyes, there was no stopping him.

Ren turned to his small mirror as a motorcycle raced by.

"Henshin!" "Kamen Rider!"

Shinji still felt the sting, he thought his lip might be busted. Shinji fumed, did Ren have really have to hit him so hard? .

"Shinji!" Kit called running to his aid, "Are you all right?" Kit helped Shinji up.

"Ren, that hot head!" Shinji complained, rubbing his cheek.

He had hoped Ren might've changed remembering Ren sitting with him, crying on the street as he was dying. Just remembering death brought a cold chill to Shinji.

"We have to stop him before he really winds up killing Len!"

Kit looked at Shinji half offended, "Or the other way around. Let's go!"

**Round II**

Knighto saw Wing Knight arrive first on his custom motorcycle and show off by dismounting his vehicle in one fluid spin. Knighto was slowly released from the Rider Shooter wishing it were quicker to begin the fight.

The sight of his mirrored twin just made him want to mop the floor with him. It he fought as bad as the last time, he would.

"Heh," Knighto began, "It was foolish of you to even try this again."

"We'll see!" Wing Knight said.

They sprinted for each other. Knight held his rapier up as Wing Knight held the blade down. They clashed swords once and Knighto wasn't expecting to be deflected so easily nor being spun around. He nearly lost balance getting kicked in the shoulder.

Knighto couldn't believe this and just slashed up when Wing Knight did a barrel roll missing his blade. Knighto growled at Wing Knight for showing off and slashed down. He and his armored twin ran sideways trying to push the other back. He collected his frustration and successfully pushed Wing Knight away. The twin staggered back and Knighto put everything in putting a foot to his stomach.

Wing Knight fell back but surprisingly sprang back to his feet.

This was a whole other Wing Knight in comparison to the Rider he fought before.

Knighto received a punch to his gut harder than what it should've been.

Ryuki followed Dragon Knight and they found Knighto and Wing Knight fighting. He watched very confused.

"Which on is which?" Ryuki asked swallowing hard, if only they both weren't in the armor he could tell. Ren and Len's voices even sound alike.

"I don't know," Dragon Knight said frustrated.

Knighto and Wing Knight were wildly clashing swords, sparks were flying everywhere at this intense battle. They kept switching sides to tell who was who. Even the fighting style was so much alike it was hard to tell the difference. They both spun around with a back kick ready but their legs wrapped around the others. One of them twisted around and threw the other with the maneuver alone.

"Just stop them!" Dragon Knight ran in.

Ryuki hesitated wanting to help him, but he was so completely uncertain on which one was which.

Knighto got up and clashed swords with Wing Knight again when a hand slapped on his bicep.

"Len stop!" Dragon Knight cried.

Knighto said over his shoulder, "Wrong Rider."

"What!" Dragon Knight sounded surprised.

"Stay out of this!" Wing Knight wisely warned.

Knighto kicked Wing Knight away. He needed to get pest out of the way and slashed at Dragon Knight's already damaged shoulder.

Dragon Knight spun around staggering away as Knighto drew a card, _"Swordo Vento!"_ He caught his lance. Dragon Knight turned to him again. Knighto had nothing against him, he just wanted him out of the way.

Knighto narrowly lost his balance as something collided with his back and staggered forward almost tripping on Dragon Knight.

Ryuki stood by still confused, "Ren…"

_"I don't know if it's right… or wrong… But that's my wish." He remembered saying in his last breath._

_"Then live!" Ren cried tightening his grip on Shinji's hand, "And make your wish!"_

Knighto spun around to stab Wing Knight when the lance was deflected. He only saw a boot come at him and was confused by a kick across the helmet followed by tree more kicks. Finally he saw Wing Knight spin around and jump with a spinning heel.

Knighto couldn't fight the force behind it and saw the world spin before he fell on the hard pavement on his back .

Ryuki ran in, to stop this and grabbed one the dark riders by the elbows.

"Stop!" He cried.

"Let go!" Wing Knight (or Knighto) demanded. He was beyond reasoning making hard to tell.

"You'll regret it if you do this." Ryuki reminded.

Knighto jumped to his feet and tried to stab while Ryuki had him. Both Riders' yelped in front of him and Ryuki foolishly pushed Wing Knight out of the way. Knighto curse himself as Ryuki flew from the impact taking the hit.

He turned around going after Wing knight. Knighto swung his lance trying to hit Wing Knight but his armored twin ducked both swings. He tried to jab at Wing Knight's feet but his opponent back flipped missing the attack.

Ryuki sat up and saw Dragon Knights' hand horribly trembling as he drew a card and kept missing the dragon visor. Ryuki drew the card for him and slotted it.

_"Swordo Vento!" _

Dragredder delivered the sword to Dragon Knight.

"Thanks!" Dragon Knight said.

Ryuki watched Dragon knight still try to slot the card but couldn't. He gave up pressing the card to his stomach and replacing it in the deck.

He and Dragon Knight ran in.

Knighto twirled the lance over his head and spun it around from side to side trying to hit Wing Knight as he kept backing away. He was building enough intensity to psych out Wing Knight.

Knighto finally slashed the lance horizontally and to his astonishment blocked by Wing Knight's rapier and a Red Rider's sword. Another Rider jumped clear over the lance and kicked Knighto away in the chest sending him flying and landing on his back.

"Are you okay with this?" One of the dark riders asked.

Ryuki kept his eyes on the dark rider getting back up, "I just want to stop the fighting," he said stressing and took his stance, "Right or wrong I will stop it."

Knighto huffed, hearing Ryuki.

"So you've finally decided." Knighto said believing Ryuki was certain this time. "Then don't hold back… Shinji." Knighto charged for them.

The three of them charged for him. Wing Knight had taken longer strides and slashed. Knighto easily blocked with the lance then deflected it away and hit Wing Knight with the butt of the lance. He ducked missing Ryuki as he went flying clean over him. Dragon Knight had jumped in spinning with his sword in hand, Knighto easily blocked with the lance.

Knighto twirled his lance trying to hit Dragon knight. Then Wing Knight joins in and Knighto is deflecting both their weapons.

He never felt so cornered but held his own as the odds were against him.

Wing Knight suddenly stops taking some of the weight of this fight off of Knighto. Knighto didn't even notice Dragon Knight stop until his wrist was pulled.

Ryuki was pulled off his feet and saw the others pulled away from each other by white webbing.

Knighto was being tugged away from the fight and saw the Sheerghost slurping up it's webbing pulling him in. Once he was close enough Knighto swung the lance up and with his arm pulled the webbing and the monster closer kicking it in the stomach. He took his lanced and sliced down cutting the monster in half.

Ryuki tried to grab onto something as he was being dragged across the floor. He saw Dragon Knight run to his aid and cut him free grateful to be still.

Ryuki sat up and was in awe at the number of monster lurking around and stalking over to them.

"Where are they all coming from?" Dragon Knight commented from behind him.

Knighto looked around feeling a pang of dread but before that feeling could envelope him he charged. He swung his lance popping all the monsters in his path leaving in his wake nothing but explosions.

Ryuki was back to back with Dragon Knight holding his own as best he could while unarmed.

"Here, use it!" Dragon Knight said holding a card to Ryuki's side.

"Thank you." Ryuki took it and slotted the card. _"Swordo Vento!"_

"Take this!" Dragon Knight handed him the sword so he catch the next one that flew in.

Ryuki was able to hack his way forward now that he was armed. He ducked the webbing that was spit at him and it caught one of the newts. He sliced the newt as it came flying right at him.

Knighto was beginning to feel overwhelmed and stabbed the lance into the ground. He felt he had no choice. He grabbed his rapier and drew a card, then flipped it around revealing the survive card. A cold fog began to move in, his rapier transformed into a bat-like shield. He slotted the card and pulled out the short sword. His dark armor got an upgrade to the survive mode.

Survive Knighto drew a card, "_Final Vento!" _Darkwing raced out of the sky and transformed into Darkraider.

Survive Knighto jumped onto his contract monster as it transformed into a vehicle.  
Ryuki slashed another raydragoon down and saw the Survive Knighto then turned and saw Survive Dragon Knight wondering when he had time to transform.

"_Trick Vent!"_

"Come on!" Wing Knight pulled Ryuki. "We'll be no use to them like this."

"Where are we going?" Ryuki followed.

"To the bikes!"

Survive Knighto turned into a torpedo and blew through clusters of monsters.

He saw Ryuki speed by running over monster after monster.

"There are far too many!" Ryuki yelled.

All of that only dropped the monster count by half but they were still coming out of the reflective surface.

"_Time Vent!" _The monsters all around froze in place.

"Hey, we're not affected." Commented Survive Dragon Knight.

"_Final Vent!" _Another Rider sped out.

Ryuki watched the Alternative Rider with dread as he did a spin out. He finally stopped when his identity was announced by Wing Knight and Survive Dragon Knight. "Master Eubulon!"

The Alternative Rider spoke, "Come. We don't have much time." He then addressed Ryuki and Survive Knighto, "You're welcome to join us if you wish, but I wouldn't advise staying longer than you have to. Most if not all questions will be answered." He did a quick U-turn and led the way.

Survive Knighto followed first right after wanting those answers, Survive Dragon Knight and Wing Knight followed without question. Ryuki was last not sure to trust the Alternative Rider given his past with them.


	14. Alternative Rider Eubulon, Chores

**Busted**

Jun couldn't understand why the contract card only had the silhouette of his contract monster. Until he could find his stupid monster taking part in the tournament was useless.  
He eased to a stop coming to a red light.

He picked up his phone and looked through the pictures of locations and sent a few to Drew.

He glanced up to check the traffic and over to his right he saw a motorcyclist looking right at him. It wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't see the Gai symbol on his helmet and froze.

His eyes widened in a panic and stepped on the gas trying to lose the motorcyclist. He weaved in and out of traffic and turned the corned. He looked up at his rear view mirror. The motorcycle reappeared, following him…

**Eubulon**

Ren jumped out of the mirror of his motorcycle. Shinji gave him a start popping out of the other mirror while still riding on Kit's motorcycle.

Shinji stopped the bike with a screeching halt. He was only grateful to climb off the crazy vehicle and fell off. He picked himself up and dusted himself off looking around for the others.

They saw the Alternative Rider drive out of the panel and Shinji swallowed hard shifting uneasily. Ren could understand his discomfort. Their encounters with the Alternative Riders weren't exactly pleasant.

This mysterious Rider drove over to them with Len following and Kit jogged over holding his arm. They came to a stop before Ren's motorcycle.

"Kit, are you all right?" The Alternative Rider inquired.

"My arm...!" Kit groaned looking like he was in a whole lot of pain.

The Alternative Rider held his arms apart at waist high and a golden ring erupted from his deck and split apart revealing a man they had never seen before. The motorcycle he was on mysteriously vanished with his armor. He appeared to be Hawaiian and in fit shape, if not exhausted. He wore all black: a long dark trench coat, and an interesting chest plate.

He went over to check Kit's arm raising it a little to examine it and made the young Rider wince. Shinji took a step forward getting a little protective. Kit looked like he trusted this man so Shinji stopped himself.

He just gave Kit a kind smirk. "Would you prefer to sit?" He asked.

"Um... yeah." Kit made his way over to the wall of his apartment building and sat down.

The Alternative Rider followed and stood by Kit's side. He held his hands apart and appeared to be gathering a small purple cloud in the space between his hands.

Ren and Shinji looked on in awe having never seen anything like it before.

The Alternative Rider knelt down and pressed his hands on Kit's shoulder and elbow. Kit appeared to be more at ease.

Ren got tired of waiting, "So, who are you and what the hell is going on?"

Len turned to Ren and looked offended, "This is Master Eubulon." Len scowled at Ren.  
Ren only returned a glare.

"Oh!" Shinji's eyes widened in surprise, "You're Eubulon-Sensei?"

"That I am." Said Eubulon-sensei opening his eyes, "As for what is going on: I know that there are more Riders than what there should be. It is related to the warping of the Earth."

"Simple as that, is it?" Ren said. "So it's our fault?"

"No one is to blame. We have only a little evidence to show that something else is at work. I believe that the Riders of your world were only caught up in this. No one seems to know the 'how' or 'why' they got here, just that they are here."

"Where is everybody," Kit finally asked. "I haven't seen any Ventaran Riders and why do the Earth Riders have the decks?" Kit asked.

Ren and Shinji stared at Kit wondering he meant by that. He glanced at them then corrected himself.

"Well our Earth Riders."

"The Ventaran Riders are trying to retrieve the decks after Drew and Jun raided our Head Quarters and stole the decks" Eubulon-sensei said.

Shinji gave a low growl in frustration at Jun causing this much trouble all ready.

Ren just watched Kit being healed as Eubulon-sensei continued. "As of this moment Maya and Kase are traveling together, Price got separated from Maya going after JTC. Van headed back being we managed to retrieve his deck. Cam is most likely in pursuit of Jun. Nolan, Ian, and Chance got separated. Chance is more than likely after Drew. Chase and Hunt aren't too pleased to be working together."

"What of Quinn?" Len asked stealing Rens' attention.

"We still don't know yet." Eubulon-sensei admitted.

"Was that Nolan?" Len asked.

"No, Vic has the deck." Eubulon-sensei glanced up at the stairs above them. "He's decided to help us. It was purely last minute when I stumbled across him."  
Shinji glanced up and saw a figure on the stairs above them as though listening to their conversation.

Ren smirked at their stupidity, "What do you expect to happen when so many Riders are gathered in one spot?"

"I understand the circumstances of our worlds are very different." Eubulon-sensei said patiently. "While we work as a unit to protect Ventara and Earth, your Riders are more independent in a tournament style. We have information from another one of your Riders Kitaoka…"

"So he is alive." Ren stated partially glad and partially annoyed that the competition has returned.

Eubulon-sensei shifted his eyes at them. It was suspicious but he continued with his story, "Jun would more than likely try to hold this tournament style battle here among all of the Earth Riders. With Drew's charisma and power of persuasion delivering the decks didn't take long. What we're trying to do now is stop that battle from happening."

"So you need our help?" Shinji said.

"Don't bother," Ren said, "Let them destroy each other."

"We cannot do that." Eubulon-sensei said, "In order to maintain this world we need every Rider alive: the Ventaran Riders… and both of Earths. It is necessary to restore the balance."

"Oh really?" Ren challenged, "And how did you figure that?"

"I have my sources." Eubulon-sensei vaguely answered.

"Only Kanzaki Shiro has that kind of ability." Ren stated what he knew for a fact.

"Kanzaki can do that?" Shinji questioned and glanced down thinking for a moment, "Wait a moment, what about Yui-chan?"

Eubulon-sensei looked at them surprised.

"Idiot." Ren said annoyed, stealing Shinji's attention so they were face to face. "You and I were both there. Yui isn't coming back"

"Everyone else has, why not Yui-chan too?" Shinji argued keeping hope alive in seeing their friend again.

"Because, she has no form," Ren said feeling a little guilty at seeing some of that hope in Shinji eyes melt a little.

"How can someone have no form?" Len asked not understanding.

"Are you going to ask stupid questions?" Ren said finding it unnecessary to explain.

Shinji glanced at Ren and Len as they took a dangerous step toward the other and got between them.

"Calm down!" Shinji demanded getting a headache at listening to Len and Ren argue since they sounded alike.

"All right." Len and Ren said at the same time and strolled away from each other.

"What was with that huge flood of monsters all of a sudden?" Kit asked steeling everyone's attention.

Shinji wondered about that too.

"Just mere moments before," Eubulon-Sensei said, "We detected a massive energy spike across the void. Its exact source is unknown but we are working on it."

"Eubulon-sensei," Shinji wanted to ask, "Have you come across all of the Riders from…" He couldn't figure out how to categorize them. "…our world?"

"You two, Jun, Kitaoka, Detective Masashi and Takamizawa," Eubulon-sensei said.

"Takamizawa?" Shinji looked shocked, _It couldn't be the same Takamizawa of the Takamizawa-group could it?_

"Cool!" Kit said at his healed hand. "Good as new."

Shinji smiled happy to see Kit all better and his attention to Eubulon-sensei.

"I ask that you and the others hold off on your tournament for now." Eubulon-sensei said, "Prevent the deaths of your fellow Riders and hold off on the Final Vents. We need to gather everyone up and sort this mess out."

"You do realize that you are telling a whole group of men to go against what they were originally set to do." Ren stated another fact.

"Uh… Ren?" Kit started stealing everyone's attention, "What do you think they are going to do once they find out you won and got your wish?"

Ren scowled at the younger Rider…

**Almost**

Tezuka drove with some instruction from Chris toward their destination. He had said it wouldn't be long now but Tezuka still worried about his counterpart. He could hear Chris' hoarse breathing and his condition may all ready be too late to reverse.

Tezuka then found himself slipping in a daze and shook it off. The taste of copper that lingered in his mouth made him feel sick and added to his headache.

A purple blur struck from a window and Tezuka lost control of the motorcycle spilling the both of them across the ally.

_Raia or Sting was fighting their hardest against Ohja. But they dropped the whip, then onto their knees swaying like they were spent and fell to ground motionless._

Tezuka coughed waking from his vision. He saw his blood on the pavement but still pushed himself up. He saw Ohja waving them to come and fight.

"That's it!" Chris said frustrated and pulled out his deck.

Tezuka shoved Chris' arm down, "Don't!" he said thinking about his vision.

"I'm tired of dealing with this!" Chris looked irritated as well as partially dazed.

"Chris!" Tezuka called his attention. "You can't go! You will die if you do!" Tezuka said seeing the shock in Chris' eyes and disappointment. "My visions have never been wrong. Let me handle this."

For all Tezuka knew it could be himself that falls.

Tezuka looked at Chris concerned. Chris seemed to understand but at last moment pushed him to the side and summoned the Rider Belt.

"Kamen Rider!" Chris choked. A magenta ring erupted from his belt and two kinetic rings rotated in opposite directions. There was no way for Tezuka to stop him. The moment he rings cleared Kamen Rider Sting jumped into the window.

"CHRIS NO!" Tezuka cried feeling more dazed than ever now.

**The Hunt Concluded**

Kamen Rider Ohja grinned under his helmet as Sting landed in the warehouse he chose for their grave. He found himself a little disappointed that only one showed up seeing Tezuka still in the window.

"It was stupid of you to come alone." Ohja shouldered his spiral sword, "I was hoping to get rid of both of you in one shot."

"Yeah well…" Sting coughed, "All you…" cough, "have to… do is…" cough, "deal with me."

Ohja smirked under his helmet at Sting sounding like he was suffocating, wheezing. He'd enjoy this.

Ohja ran in and swung his sword, surprised that Sting could avoid that as he ducked the blade. Ohja came back with another swing and when he heard, _"Swing Vent!" _and his sword was deflected by the whip as Sting spun around.

Ohja saw a nearby pillar kept wildly swinging his sword coming at Sting. His prey kept backing away going right where he wanted him. Sting did manage to deflect a few of his attacks but he'd have him cornered.

That was until Sting glanced back and used the pillar for leverage against him and jumped on it aid him in a barrel roll. Ohja got an ankle dropped on his shoulder and staggered back a little. The attack had very little force and Ohja rolled his head with a very audilbe crack in his neck now knowing what he was dealing with.

Ohja kicked Sting in the stomach but was surprised when the wheezing Rider managed to catch his foot. His prey still staggered back and Ohja didn't hesitate to swing away getting two slashes across Sting's chest.

Sting fell to the floor wheezing and in the fetal position.

**Vision: True or False?**

"Chris!" Tezuka called.

Tezuka couldn't stand to see Chris still fighting and getting beaten. He finally got a hold of himself, no longer wanting to stand by and watch helplessly.

Tezuka thrust the deck at the window and swayed going into a daze but fought it. His belt jumped out and he thrust his right forward holding up his index and middle fingers, "Henshin!" He called and slotted the deck into the belt buckle. Two illusionary armors flipped onto him and Kamen Rider Raia jumped into the window into the warehouse.

Raia saw Ohja glance at him then at Sting as he climbed to his feet.

Raia ran in and fought with Sting by his side. Raia high kicked and Sting swung the whip right after. Ohja was weaving through their attacks with ease. Raia tried to punch Ohja as his vision blurred unable to put his all behind the attacks.

Raia got a full kick to the head and lay on the ground stunned for a moment.

He saw Sting run in and tried to kick when Ohja caught his leg and gave him one powerful knee to the chest.

From where Raia lay he could feel that attack as if it had hit him.

Raia finally regained himself and climbed to his feet.

He saw Sting try to take another step forward but just stopped. He was wheezing like crazy and swayed where he stood.

"No…" Raia breathed as his vision was becoming a reality.

Sting stood there for a long time and finally dropped the whip, still wheezing. His legs seemed to give out on their own and fell on his knees still swaying…

"No! CHRIIIS!" Raia cried.

Kamen Rider Sting fell the rest of way lying motionless.

Raia was numb, unable to breathe wishing it him instead of Sting.

Raia ran to Sting's aid and Ohja was about to stomp on the motionless Rider.

Raia snatched up the whip and slashed at Ohja in a wild frenzy. Ohja backed off and Raia kept wildly lashing letting loose all his anger and rage. Of the attacks he managed to land three of the five lashes.

Ohja grabbed his arm with the Mantel Visor pushing him back.

Raia didn't have the strength to push back and found himself staggering back.

"You'll join him soon." Ohja hissed.

Raia glanced down at the downed Sting. He turned back to Ohja and he finally stopped but it wasn't by his own force.

"What?" Ohja said confused, he looked down and saw Sting had repositioned himself and had a boot to his deck.

"Tezuka!" Sting croaked, "Now!"

Raia had never been more relieved to hear Sting's voice. He saw a purple object fly off of Ohja and immediately jumped butting both feet to Ohja's stomach getting him to back off.

Raia saw Sting staggering over and grabbed the deck.

Raia ran over and pulled one of Stings' arms over his shoulders. He helped Sting to the windows they had originally jumped through.

Ohja got up but the moment they jumped through his armor shed. Asakura was breathing heavily from frustration and confusion. He saw Tezuka beyond the windows as he set Chris to the side and found a trashcan throwing it at Asakura's only chance of following them.

Asakura heaved more violently and roared that his prey managed to escape.

He turned his sadistic gaze over his shoulder at the sound of sirens. There were four police cars and one armored vehicle.

All passengers got out aiming their pistols at Asakura.

"Asakura Takeshi!" An officer called. "You're under arrest!"

Asakura only smiled.

**Choosing**

Tezuka was breathing heavily after completely shattering the mirror but still not as badly as Chris.

He turned to see how Chris was doing and saw him draw a card from Ohja's deck.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked.

"We got it." Chris said with a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

Tezuka was stunned at what the card was, the fully colored Evildiver. He immediately took out his deck again and Chris did the same. His card had only a dark silhouette of his contract beast.

They stood facing the undamaged window on the other side of the ally and it began to ripple.

Only one Evildiver emerged from surface and sand into Chris' card.

Tezuka found he wasn't too disappointed. Tezuka still flipped the card around in his fingers anyway. The monster card was no longer dark but filled in with color as EvilDiver showed in more detail.

He turned to Chris just as he slid down the wall no longer having the strength to stand.

Tezuka went over his counterpart and knelt down before him. "It would seem that EvilDiver chose you." He said but still showed Chris his card. "You're going to need his protection.  
Chris managed a weak smile.

They heard fighting nearby and looked around for it.

"Come on!" Tezuka all ready weak from his own injuries still tried to help Chris to his feet pulling his arm over his shoulders.

"No!" Chris argued in a low whisper. "Leave me." Chris brought a shaky hand up with the Ohja deck. Tezuka grabbed it from Chris' weak grip.

Tezuka found himself stunned that Chris would say that and reminded the marine of what he had told him, "You said you never leave a man behind."

"Ah!" They heard another man's cry.

"It sounds like they could really … use your help."

They heard someone just shed their armor.

Tezuka set Chris down. "All right. But I'll come back for you Chris." He told him before running off.

He trotted down the ally, it was the best he could do for a run and turned the first corner and heard a, "You knew all this!"

Tezuka coasted to a stop he saw a set of twins with dark cropped hair: Cam and Brad. Jun was there too. Cam was knelt by Jun's side messing a cell phone. The Rider Tezuka was familiar with was knocked out cold.

Tezuka couldn't delay and drew a card flipping it around so they could see.

As with him and Chris only one contract monster appeared. Metalgelas charged out of window.

Brad drew a card and glanced at it unsure before he flipped it around. He flinched as the metal Rhino jumped into the card instead of ramming him.

"Who are you?" Cam asked getting up.

"Tezuka Myuki." Tezuka said and needed to hurry, "A friend of mind needs help." Tezuka disappeared down the ally again and pulled Chris' cold arm over his shoulder half dragging him. He returned with Chris, trying not to think because if he did it would only be the worst for his counterpart.

Cam ran over to help lay him down on the ground. Tezuka watched this man cup his hands around Chris' chin checking for a pulse and swallowed hard.

"How long has he-?" Cam began to ask but Tezuka cut him off, not wanting to hear it.

"His inhaler just ran out." Tezuka informed instead.

Cam got up and trotted off.

Tezuka looked at Chris' paled face and turned to Cam who stuck his hand into a dark reflective panel and pulled it back.

_Tezuka saw the image again of the man with two faces, one of a human man and the other a gray being with large dark pool-like eyes._

"Come on. Let's get him through."

Tezuka tried to get Chris up and was grateful when Cam returned to help him carry the marine. Tezuka sank through with Chris. He saw he was now in some sort of infirmary. He went over to one of the beds and set the deathly pale Chris on one of them.  
Cam came through a second a later and hesitated by the dark panel.

Tezuka glanced around in daze feeling dizzy.

"Dammit!" The man cursed behind him, "I need Kase or Master Eubulon to return to Head Quarters."

The room kept was blurring and Tezuka was now the one spent and fell to the hard floor.

Everything he heard from then on was muffled.

**Chores**

Ren was on mopping duty at Atori café and Shinji was doing the dishes. They volunteered to clean up while Sanko went to bed.

Shinji hated that he had missed out on a beef bowl. The savory scent lingered in the air and Shinji found himself taking deep breaths take it in.

Then he thought about the recent events.

"It just doesn't seem real." Shinji said, "Like it was all just a crazy dream."

Ren only hummed in response listening but didn't bother talking, lost in his own thoughts.

"Yui-chan… Kanzaki Shiro and everyone… Dying on the street…"

Ren hummed again.

"It's just good to be home and find things are… mostly back to normal."

Ren hummed.

"Kit-san, and the other Riders…" Shinji trailed off. He thought about that Alternative Rider Eubulon, was his kindness and patients just a ruse?

Ren stood up and turned to Shinji annoyed. "Don't get too friendly with them. At least you don't seem to trust the Alternative Rider." Ren went back to mopping.

"Kit-san seems trustworthy. But Eubulon-sensei… Kit-san does seem to trust him so he can't be all that bad."

"That kids' judgment is as bad as yours." Ren commented.  
Shinji took offense. "You're just mad because you haven't been making nice with the other Riders."

Ren stopped mopping and stood up again, "What really has me pissed off is it seems like we got dragged into something that's none of our business." Ren continued mopping, "Then they ask us to quit with the Rider War."

"What about Eri-san? Since she's okay now you don't have to keep fighting. We could stop the Rider War. After all, everyone did get a second chance and it could be all for the better."

"That naïve thinking will get you killed…" Ren paused for a moment, "Again."

"Well, I'm going to keep helping Kit-san and the others. Riders should work together to protect people form the mirror world monsters."


	15. The Loft, Cons

**The Loft**

Kanzaki Shiro returned upstairs to his loft of warped mirrors. In the one that kept its original shape he saw General Xaviax had returned to his dark industrial lair. The General waved his arms around in front of a viewing ring rearranging icons. He wondered what his host might be up to.

Xaviax turned to Kanzaki as though sensing his presence, "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE!" His face was twisted with rage.

Kanzaki only smiled, pleased with himself to have upset his host. "I thought that was the point."

"No doubt about it, those idiots…" Xaviax turned back to his ring sweeping his arms across it to scroll to another section of a map. "…could've easily traced that back here." He pointed to an entire city block and the buildings highlighted in red turned to a dull grey.

"Heaven forbid they find you." Kanzaki mocked, looking up the ceiling in Xaviax's lair half expecting his paranoid host to be struck down by lightening. "What does it matter?"

"The timing isn't right yet." He hurried over to another ring swishing his hands around and placing new icons on a map.

It was amusing for Kanzaki to watch his normally level headed host lose his patients.

"Xaviax," Kanzaki smirked, "If I'm the one who is trapped then why were the mirror monsters allowed to be released?"

"Do you really need me to walk you through everything?" He said annoyed still concentrating on his task.

"Humor me." Kanzaki smirked, all ready having a theory for himself.

Kanzaki watched Xaviax storm up to his mirror, very stressed but he kept his voice leveled. "Simple, you control your monsters, I can control mine. And with the chaos of your monsters, they narrowly gave away my location." He stormed back to the Ring he was working on. "Think of it as getting visitors at a prison. You can't get out of where you are, but you can still send them orders."

Kanzaki raised his eyebrows, so they were on the same train of thought.

"Then what's to stop me from ordering them to aid in my release?"

"Me!" Xaviax answered, "Like you I can easily erase them. I'd erase you if you weren't so damn valuable."

"I thought you had a policy about no cursing?" Kanzaki enjoyed teased his host.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Xaviax told him as he and magnified an area where two bull icons and one snake were in the same block.

"It would seem my actions have hardly caught very much attention."

"Well at least I can count on this mayhem to keep them occupied."

An alarm sounded in the lair. Kanzaki fully smiled at the disorder around Xaviax.

"I may have been mistaken." Kanzaki corrected watching Xaviax's distress to his own amusement.

"In trying to cover up your mess Ohja got arrested!" Xaviax pulled out a small object unlike Kanzaki had ever seen before. "This should keep them busy until I can correct these little mistakes." He swept his arm over the ring to another section and held up the object over the area. It dissolved and the five block radius highlighted in yellow.

Kanzaki was about to leave when Xaviax headed for the mirror, "By the way one last thing."

"That is?" Kanzaki questioned.

He wasn't expecting the sharp burning cuts all over his body and fell to his knees bleeding while holding onto the mirrors frame. Xaviax had stomped on the mirror and cracked it.

"Doesn't… quite seem… your style… Xaviax." Kanzaki struggled to pull himself up using the frame alone and smiled through the searing pain.

"You know, you are probably the second man to make me lose my patients… Hmm." He left to his viewing rings again.

The mirror slowly repaired itself and Kanzaki could barely move. He puffed for air and staggered over to the only chair he kept with the mirrors. He sat satisfied to some degree while he waited to heal up.

**Join or No?**

Business was slow on Monday's and Ren was cleaning off a table while Sanako was busy behind the counter.

"Welcome!" She enthusiastically greeted the customer and eyed Ren wishing he would be more enthusiastic.

"Black tea please?" The customer with a familiar voice and rudely sat at the table Ren was working on.

Ren looked up dismissively to see Kitaoka sitting there. "I doubt you came here for tea."

"You're right, but since I'm here I'll have one any way."

Sanako served up the mug in person.

She seemed excited about something and returned to the counter just to remover her apron, "Ren-chan!" Sanako called as she passed Ren on her way to the door, "Can you mind the café for a moment. I just need to get a few things before the busy hours start. Thank you!" She was out the door.

Kitaoka waited to hear the second chime of the bell before continuing, "It's about the other Riders…"

"I'm not interested in helping them." Ren simply stated taking the dishes to the counter.

"That makes two of us."

"That's not surprising, you no longer posses the Zolda deck."

Kitaoka only smirked taking a sip, "I have all ready seen what they are like. It was rather eerie to walk into that Shinji guys dream. Which reminds me, where is that guy?"

"He's gone, working or living his naive dream."

"It figures. Your counterpart, Ren is rather interesting."

"It's Len and don't get us confused again!" Ren said offended.

"My, my, my, you're still as touchy as ever. It would seem he's able to sense other Riders."

"How is something that boring interesting?"

"We register to him like we were one of his Riders. You can use what information I gave you however you wish." Kitaoka took his last sip and got up to leave, "Well good-bye."

Ren smirked, "Good riddens."

**Cons**

Kirishima Miho blinked for a moment wondering what just happened. She looked at her hands confused. _What happened to me Rider armor?_

She reached inside her white jacket and found her deck.

"It had to have some sort of fluke." Miho reassured herself, "That idiot Sano couldn't have killed me off."

She pocketed her deck safely inside of her jacket. She checked her purse and inside her wallet looking surprised. She new what she had to do, find cash. Miho put her wallet back in her purse and shouldered it.

She surveyed around and started walking. It was still morning and not much of crowd when she saw her target. It was a guy all covered in dust. She looked ahead and purposely bumped into the guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miho immediately apologized and tried to walk away when her wrist was locked in the strangers grip.

"Amateur." Drew said right said right to her face.

"Excuse me?" She asked cutely peaking through her bangs.

Drew brought her hand up revealing the materials she tried to steal. She looked awed at the green deck for a moment and recovered, "Oh that?" She giggled at getting caught, "How did that get there?"

"Look lady, if you're going to con a con-artist, you better as good as he is or better." Drew wrenched his belongings out of her hand.

"Hey!" Miho complained massaging her wrist after Drew let her go. Then she shot back, "You're the amateur placing the Zolda deck in an obvious spot!"

He looked awed for a moment then smiled like he wanted to laugh, "Don't tell me… You're also a Rider?"

Miho felt insulted, was he laughing at the fact that she was a Rider? Her chest heaved at what she had at stake, "I can't lose! And I will do anything I have to, to win the Rider War!"

"Oh gosh, this is hilarious." Drew smirked.

Miho was boiling mad but thought of a way to get rid of this guy and slyly smirked at her idea, "You want to see an expert at work?" She asked pulling a few strands of hair shaking them to look messy. If this worked she wouldn't have to lift a finger to get rid of him. But she did wave wiggling her fingers before she fell back with yelp.

"Hey!" Someone called around the corner running to her aid. Kit and Shinji took an arm putting Miho back on her feet. She took advantage of the moment taking something out of Shinji's pocket. "Are you all right?" Kit asked hold her at arms length.

"He pushed me!" Miho told her 'rescuers'.

"What!" Drew said and immediately retracted his hand, he couldn't prove she was lying.

Miho kept up the charade of looking vulnerable not once cracking in her act despite how much she wanted to smile at Drew like 'I-got-you.'

Kit looked angered at first then confused at Drew, "What the heck happened to you?"

"I didn't even touch her that time!" Drew said.

Miho couldn't resist a small smirk, Drew had just dug his own grave.

"What?" Shinji said outraged, he didn't like the guy all ready and this just gave him more reason not to. "You pervert! What are you doing touching a lady?"

"Umm…" Drew shifted his eyes back and forth.

Miho had won that round.

"Got to go!" Drew ran off.

Shinji ran after him wanting to beat up Drew, "Get back here!"

Miho watched as they ran around the corner and the kid was about to follow then he checked on her again, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Miho nodded, "Thank you." Miho gave Kit a peck on the cheek. The perfect distraction as she reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"Oh, it's no problem," He said with a shade of pink on his cheeks. He was completely oblivious, "By the way I'm Kit Taylor." He introduced holding out his hand.

"Kirishima Miho," She took his hand to shake.

"Well… See you around." He said beginning to walk backwards and narrowly tripped. "Bye."

"Bye Kit."

Kit finally turned around leaving Miho behind. She turned around and smiled, "I did it." She said and checked out her prizes.

Then she stopped at the two sets of identical objects in her hands, "Rider decks?" She stuffed the wallets back in her purse and glanced over her shoulder before jogging off.

**Cornered**

Shinji pulled Drew away from the windows as he tried to get away and pushed him into the dead end wall.

"Okay, look," Drew started, "All I did was grab her wrist because she tried stealing from me!"

Shinji wasn't buying Drew's story, "You think a woman that innocent would really be a thief?" Shinji tried to defend the honor of the woman he had only just met.

Drew scoffed, "You got to be kidding me."

Shinji scowled.

"Sorry Drew." Kit said, "But there is no way you're getting out of this one."

Shinji shook his head in agreement.

"Return Chance's deck!" Kit had ordered.

Shinji didn't once take his eyes off of Drew and saw the annoyed look on his face.

"All right Taylor," Drew said, "But if you want it, you'll have to fight me for it." He trust the Torque deck out and it electrified.

Shinji reached into his pocket for his deck and was confused. He patted around and it was no where on his person. He turned to Kit who looked at him confused his deck was missing too.

Then Shinji grimaced, it must have been a ploy set up by Drew.

Drew snorted in a bad attempt to stifle a laugh, "Looks like she got the both of you good!" He held the deck to the side and called, "Kamen Rider!" He pulled off his side arm.

"Dammit." Shinji cursed.

"Drew!" Kit said warning.

"Kit." Torque responded, aiming at for the young Rider.

Shinji turned around as he and Kit sprinted for cover. Torque fired on them but hit the corners of the building.

"I can't believe this!" Kit complained.

"I bet Drew and that woman were working together on this!" Shinji said and mumbled, "How can woman that classy be working with that guy?"

"Come on!"

**Ring Returned**

They had heard the thunder in the cloudless sky minutes before and the phenomenon spooked them enough to just stop the car.

Garo had been behind the wheel of Kitaoka's parked car contemplating why his boss hadn't asked or tired to take the deck back. His wish would have been to restore his master's life, but since finding out he was alive again it felt pointless to keep it. Regardless he was happy to have his boss back.

Then he noticed a guy covered in dust, "Sensei!" he said warning Kitaoka. Garo remembered he had taken the Zolda copy away from this guy before.

"I see him." Kitaoka said leaning against his car and pushed off to stand.

Garo trusted his boss' judgment and he didn't seem at all alarmed.

"My, my, my… You look as if you barely survived a cave in." Kitaoka said at Chance's appearance.

Chance looked dirty, exhausted, frustrated and in a daze. Kitoaka held out a water bottle. His counterpart took it and sat on the floor by his cars front wheel and down the entire bottle.

Maybe he was buried alive.

"Look at that Garo-chan, he's not in the mood to talk." Kitaoka said. He was a little surprised, only mildly curious about the moody behavior.

He had more business to conduct and Chance just showing up out of the blue saved Kitaoka the time of looking for the other Riders. But with the condition Chance was in it would be difficult to get a word to sink in.

Two more of the other Riders drove up on their motorcycles.

Hunt stifled a laugh upon seeing his comrade. "What the heck happened to you?"

Kitaoka only had the attention of Chase.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kitaoka shrugged.

Chance got up. Kitaoka and Garo's eyes followed him, as he silently walked off. Once he was far enough he shouted a single colorful swear word.

"That bad, huh?" Chase said.

Kitaoka wasn't waiting any longer, "Listen up, all of you." He got their attention, "It's been amusing but…" Kitaoka removed the silver tube ring from his finer. "…tell Eubulon-sensei that I'm declining in this union with the Riders."

"What?" Chase said confused as Kitaoka just dropped the ring on the pavement. "We need all the help we can get!"

"This is clearly an issue for your Riders. In the meantime I'll just enjoy my extension on life. Later!" He said getting that off his chest and got into the passenger side of the car.

Garo switched gears and drove off. Not a word was exchanged in the car, but there was air of relief to be released of burden of working with the other Riders.

**Retrieved**

Shinji was the first to spot her, "That's her!"

They sprinted over, Kit cleverly ran ahead and stopped Miho in her tracks.

"You deceived us!" Shinji said outraged after they had just helped Miho out. "How could you work with Drew?"

Miho wanted to laugh, "I wasn't working with that jerk!"

"Look, all we want are the decks back." Kit said trying to sound reasonable.

"If you want them…" Miho started and dug her hand into her purse wishing she had more time to destroy them. "Go and get them." she threw the decks into the traffic hoping that would take care of her problem for her.

"No!" Kit cried.

The decks clattered in the second lane as the busy traffic drove over them. Unfortunately for her they didn't get smashed.

"I'll do what I have to, to win the Rider War." She told the Riders.

"You underhanded…" Shinji tried to contain himself.

"You know all Riders are enemies." She backed up.

"Not this again." Kit groaned going over to the street.

"He's not one of our Riders and doesn't really get the rules."

"Ignorance is no excuse!" Miho argued.

"It's not ignorance, you're the one being ignorant!" Shinji argued back.

They heard screeching tires and turned to the road. Kit had grabbed the decks and looked up at the car.

"KIT-SAN!" Shinji cried out.

Miho covered her eyes, she couldn't watch.

"Uh!" Shinji looked dumbfounded as Kit sank into the cars surface.

The car stopped Garo and Kitaoka got out of the car.

"Where is he?" Miho asked lowering her arms.

Shinji began to trot onto the now stopped traffic as Miho took this time to run away. He joined Garo and Kitaoka looking around for the person Garo might've ran over.

Garo looked confused as there was just a kid in the reflection instead of himself or Kitaoka. He glanced back as Shinji showed up but didn't see that kit anywhere.

"I got them." Kit held up the decks with a smile.

Shinji looked relieved and smiled, "Good work."

Garo just put a hand to his forehead relieved he didn't kill any body. Kitaoka slipped the Zolda from Garo's pocket and saw the Kit.

"Will you get out of there!" Kitaoka scolded the boy in the reflection, "You nearly gave my secretary a heart attack!"

"Okay!" the kid went up the reflection and jumped out of the front of Kitaoka's car. "Sorry."

Kitaoka couldn't help but be intrigued.

Kit dusted himself off. Shinji was going to ask if he was all right but someone else said something before him.

"Please don't tell me you're involved in this. Kit."

So this was the Kit Taylor that Kitoaka kept hearing about? Kitaoka couldn't help but be disappointed that he like the others were virtually all kids.

They turned to a man in a green shirt who didn't look at all pleased.

Kit was last to turn around and tried to smile. He looked like he was just got caught doing something. "Detective Grimes! Um… well…"


	16. Police Station, Attacked by Air

**Police Station**

Shinji and Garo were in the front waiting area of a local police station.

Shinji paced around anxiously, "Kitaoka is just going to make Kit-san look bad. I know it!" he ranted.

Garo just sat watching Shinji as he kept insulting his boss. It was something he was used to. However nearly running someone over wasn't and he gripped his arm rest tightly.

Shinji rushed up to the front desk and slapped his hands down, "He's innocent I tell you!" he shouted.

"Calm down or we will lock you up for disturbing our peace!" The cop behind the desk threatened. "Now sit down!" he pointed with his night stick.

"How much longer are they going to be in there?" Shinji wined and planted himself next to Garo. He folded his arms over his chest still anxious. "Garo-san, why are you so calm after what happened?"

"I am just relieved there was no real accident." Garo replied.

"Right, so am I… It's a good thing…" Shinji nodded in agreement and saw Garo's knuckles white on the arm rest. He was going to ask about it but decided to drop it. He anxiously turned to the door again and to his relief saw a cop leave the room shutting the door behind him.

"That has to be a good sign that it's over, right?" Shinji said.

Shinji tapped his index finger on his arm impatiently… then tapped it again.

Garo heard the tapping and shifted his eyes as the muffled sound caught his attention. His eye twitched as Shinji did it again, and again, and again. His grip tightened on the arm rest hard enough to pull it off.

Garo got up to do something about the annoyance when Shinji sprang from his seat. He looked to where Shinji was looking and saw the three finally emerge from the room. Kit's friend Detective Grimes left leaving the kid and his boss to talk.

Shinji saw Kit and Kitaoka talking and rushed over to Kit's aid, "You better not try to frame Kit-san like you tried to frame me!"

Kit looked surprised, "Hold on, you tried to frame Shinji?"

Shinji vigorously nodded.

"Don't worry," Kitaoka said coolly, "it all went smoothly," he clapped a hand on Kit's shoulder, "Later Taylor-chan."

Shinji was now the one surprised and feeling little jealous, "Hey, why do you like him so much?"

Kitaoka turned to Shinji, "Becauses, he's not you." He flat out said it. Kit wasn't nearly as annoying as Shinji was in his opinion.

Shinji turned to Kit about to ask how it went in there when his cell phone interrupted. He dug the noisy phone out of his pocket and answered it. He held up his index finger to have Kit standby, "Hello?"

"_Hey Shinji," Daisuke Okubo answered back, "Did you gather any data on the article I wanted?"_

"Ah, Editor-in-chief!" Shinji said. He hadn't had any time to do the interviews. Then he remembered the comment cards in his backpack. He glanced at Kit and saw him talking with Garo. "I have something!"

Kitaoka's cell phone then rang and he sighed at the number on the phone and answered, "Hello?"

_"You know we wouldn't have called unless if it was an issue that needed your expertise." Michelle Walsh of the No-Men said._

"I see…" Kitaoka said not pleased after he had just told them he wouldn't be working with them.

Shinji continued with his conversation. "…I just need to get it on computer."

_"Then hurry back over here and we'll go over what you have so far."_

"Sure thing Editor-in-Chief," Shinji said and hung up.

Meanwhile Kitoaka continued his call.

"_We have a few friends of yours' who are requesting you specifically. Are you familiar with these four men? Detective Masahi Suduo, Shibaura Jun_, _Takamizawa Itsuro, and Asakura Takeshi?"_

"Did you say Takamizawa?" that name piqued Kitaoka's interests.

_"I did."_

"…I'll be there shortly." He sighed and saw Garo talking with Kit.

"So, which one of you has the green Torque armor?" Kit asked being curious.

"Sensei," Garo replied.

"Garo-chan, time to go," Kitaoka called his butlers' attention before turning to Kit, "It looks like I'm still tied to your Rider business for a while longer."

With that said he and Garo left Shinji and Kit.

Shinji's gaze dropped for a second. He didn't want to leave Kit all ready. "Sorry, I have to go too." Shinji apologized, "My Editor-in-Chief wants to go over what I have ready."

"That's all right." Kit said forgivingly and smiled. "I'm sure it'll be a good one. And don't worry about me. I have other stuff I wanted to do anyway."

"Okay, take care Kit-san," Shinji waved before trotting off. He bored his motor scooter outside and put on his helmet and goggles.

"I hope I have enough data on these receipts." Shinji said before driving off.

**Switched Dragons**

Ren was riding around the city. If one Rider showed up at the café who knew who else would. He didn't want to be bothered and that's all anyone ever did was bother him. Plus he wanted nothing to do with the Riders from behind the Mirrors or the 'Other' Earth Riders.

He glanced at his mirrors again and saw the familiar blue and white Suzuki for the third time since being on the road.

"Him again!" Ren said annoyed and finally pulled over to confront the problem.

As he expected the kid slowed down and parked next to him. He lifted his visor revealing his blue eyes. "I didn't think I'd run into you so soon." He said like it was a sudden convenience.

Ren pushed up his visor, "You're a lousy lair." He said moody, "What are you taking to stalking me now?"

"I wasn't stalking…" Kit removed his helmet and appeared to search for the right words, "following is more like it."

Ren was growing more annoyed, "Well stop it. It's getting on my nerves!" He admitted.

"Hey, come on." Kit begged getting serious, "With all those Riders out there, if they found out you won the Rider War then they'd come after you."

"Then I'll deal with it." Ren said and looked away about to get back on the road.

This was the last thing he needed was some stranger worrying about him.

"You're trying to tell me you'll take on eleven Riders by yourself?" Kit's skepticisms stopped Ren.

"Twelve or how ever many come," Ren corrected turning to the Ryuki wannabe, "and I took on three yesterday. I would've gotten rid of all of you if it weren't for the monsters."

"What!"

"Why the hell are you bothering me anyway? Why aren't you following Shinji around like a lost puppy?"

"He had to go to work." Kit said disappointed.

"Don't you have a job?" Ren asked trying to get rid of him.

"Not scheduled till tomorrow." Kit simply replied.

Ren looked away growing more annoyed. "Where the hell is that Len guy anyway?" He asked half curious himself.

"He's searching for the Earth Riders and trying to get the Advent Decks back."

"Then go help him instead of pissing me off!" Ren demanded turning to Kit.

Kit had a bothered smirk with a perked eyebrow, "Well aren't we friendly this morning?" he said sarcastically and turned away. "About yesterday, I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving me." He turned to Ren again, "So-"

"It was an accident." Ren admitted.

"Hey!" Kit said offended.

"I thought you were Kido. Had I known you weren't I would've just let you get done in by Genocider."

Ren thought he would've offended Kit enough to leave, but the Ryuki counterpart just wore an amused smirked to his annoyance.

"What?" Ren asked.

"And here and I didn't think you had one caring bone in your body." He said being smug.

"Shut up." Ren just drove off. He glanced at his mirrors again and Kit was still following him. He heard and saw the motorcycle pop a wheelie in his mirror then saw that Kit caught up.

"You and Shinji have been buddies for a while," The young Rider continued to converse adding to the annoyance, "plus he's one of your Riders. So it'd only make sense that would want to stick with him."

"Do you ever shut up?" Ren said irritated as he sensed Darkwing nearby.

His contract monster flew just above his reflected image along the buildings ready to strike if given the order.

He glanced over at Kit and saw Dregadder doing the same with the buildings on the other side.

"Say please." Kit replied probably oblivious to the monsters following them.

Ren tightened his grip as he drove trying to speed off.

**Beaten by Air**

Asakura threw a chair across the conference room frustrated and banged his forehead against the wall repeatedly. He stopped, breathed heavily, and recalled the moment before his 'capture'…

"_You'll join him soon." He taunted Raia as he pushed the weakened Rider back with ease._

_Raia glanced down at his fallen counterpart he tried to avenge then turned back to him. _

_Ohja was stopped in his tracks._

"_What?" He said confused and looked down. _

_Sting had repositioned himself and stuck his foot on his belt buckle._

"_Tezuka!" Sting croaked, "Now!" he swiped his foot._

_Asakura saw his deck fly off from his belt buckle and was kicked away. He saw Sting pathetically stagger over and stole his deck._

He cried out again banging his head one more time. He'd never forget that guys' face who stole his fun in life. Once he found him, he'd really stick by long enough to see his last breath.

"…Ever try decafe?" Grant asked Asakura annoyed. The annoyance in the man's voice only vexed Asakura even further.

"I'm trapped in a room full of children," Takamizawa complained having just listened to Ritchie and Grant picking on each other during Asakura's tantrum. He paced about, restless.

Jun had his head down, on his table occasionally banging ever now and then. He couldn't believe he got caught and was now wallowing in his misfortune. He was restless for not being able to participate in the Rider War Tournament.

Detective Suduo kept a suspicious eye on the one called Ritchie. He appeared to be the same man who had taken them all on, but his composer was completely different.

"You still never revealed how you were captured." Suduo pointed out aloud.

"I was tricked by that stupid lawyer!" Ritchie complained, "He offers a ride back so I take it. I didn't know he would bring me here. Should've done what that other guy did and made a run for it."

"Man you're stupid!" Grant smirked, "You forget about Stranger Danger?"

"At least I managed to escape the cops. Oh! Beat that!" Ritchie gloated.

Detective Suduo rolled his eyes, and strolled over to the door. He put his hand around the round knob for the fun of it and expected it to be stuck. He was surprised that it turned. He looked at it suspicious, could they have forgotten to lock it?

He glanced back at Ritchie to see if it was some sort of trick. He was too busy arguing with Grant.

He pulled the door open enough to poke his head out. The corridor was still in shambles but the best part was there were no signs of life. He glanced back at the room again see if anyone was paying attention. Everyone was too preoccupied and he found it safe to slip out.

Jun bounced his forehead again.

"They weren't cops." Grant said, "They were the men in black or something like that."

"Same difference!" Ritchie tried to back up.

Jun raised his head and pounded the side of his fist on the table getting into the conversation. "They're called the No-Men." He corrected.

"Gnome Men?" Ritchie questioned.

"No… Men!" Jun slowed down so Ritchie could comprehend.

Takamizawa growled under his breath and said, "Even I am tempted to throw a chair at these morons." He looked around once more to see the door was left open. He also noticed the corrupt detective was missing and got up from his seat. He headed for the door to investigate for himself...

"You snake!" He saw Sudo down the hall went to confront him, "You were going to leave without telling anyone how you got out!"

"It's better than being stuck with a bunch of fools!"

Grant dropped all four legs of his chair down snatching Jun's attention. "The door was unlocked the whole time?" he said.

Jun looked over his shoulder and it was open. Grant had trotted for the door and peaked out. Jun followed suit not wanting to spend an extra minute in that room.

He saw Takamizawa and Suduo now arguing in the hall.

"You would've let the rest of us rot away!"

"Takamizawa, after all I had to cover up for you that wouldn't exactly count as justice."

"Justice?" Takamizawa scoffed, "You the corrupt dectective? Who makes a prophet off of protection money even mentioning the word Justice?"

Jun was relieved to see the hall empty for once. But it was suspicious being that two days ago it was full of people.

Grant crept on ahead, once Jun saw that it was safe he walked on causally.

Asakura finally turned around and watched the younger men venture their way out like curious children. He stared at Ritchie who seemed nervous under his gaze. Asakura smiled as he bolted for the door and just chose his hostage for a possible way out the building.

Asakura was last out to follow.

"This hallway is still giving me Déjà vu." Ritchie shared.

Asakura kept an eye on Ritchie.

"I was here two days ago." Jun said and caught something colorful in the corner of his eye. He paused to look at the windows. The blinds behind them were closed but lightly swaying. He wasn't sure but thought they could've been the Advent Decks.

"Dude, what'd you see?" Ritchie asked.

Jun was pushed into the window as Asakura pushed ahead of them. He stopped just in front of the door. Then he jumped and stomped in the middle of the door having it fly off the hinges to the floor.

Takamizawa and Suduo stopped squabbling after hearing the crash and saw the broken down door.

Asakura smirked at the prizes beyond the threshold. A brightly lit room and all of their decks left on a desk for the taking.

"Something's not right." Grant said from behind him.

Asakura glanced over his shoulder and gave Grant a warning smile. Another cowardly person he'd have fun toying with once he got his deck back, he thought

Asakura walked in. It didn't seem much different from the last room save for the fact it had the decks, more tables and more chairs.

They all filed in after him. Most of them stood close by the door with an air of suspicion now circulating thanks to Grant.

They all examined each other: Jun's gaze fell on Asakura the longest being he was the most dangerous, Takamizawa and Sudo glared at the other. They all suddenly turned to the desk and the decks... then lunged for them!

Suduo felt something like a boot collide into his mid section and staggered back holding his stomach confused. Asakura felt something like a knee to his cheek and staggered back becoming vexed. Grant staggered back for some unknown reason. Jun felt like he was shoved by his shoulders and fell back sliding across the floor on his back. Ritchie crashed into the table from some unknown force.

Takamizawa felt victorious making it through without an issue. There was only one Verde deck and he would be the only one to retrieve it.

"No!" Grant yelled much to Takamizawa's satisfaction as he was about to grab the deck.

Suddenly Takamizawa felt a hand around his forearm but couldn't see what was holding him. He tried for the deck with the other hand and felt a gloved hand around his. He struggled to wiggle free but whatever was holding him was strong.

He tried to shake it off and yanked back then was allowed to fall back to the hard tiled floor.

Asakura wanted to try again and lunged, as did Grant. The other guy looked like he was kicked into and over a long table. Asakura felt a kick to his side and slammed into the dry eraser board.

"I hate being vexed…" he hissed looking paranoid at the air in front of him.

He saw Ritchie climb to his feet and take a blind punch at the air. He buckled like something hit him in the stomach.

Sudo and Jun ran in putting an arm in front of the other trying to hold the competition back as they tried for their decks again. Both men felt an elbow to their backs and fell flat on the floor without even reaching the desk.

Asakura tried listening for something out of place, like an extra shoe shuffle or something. He grabbed the wooden pointer behind him and started swing away at the air trying to hit anything.

All the while the others tried to avoid getting hit by him. He didn't care as long as he managed to hit the thing they couldn't see attacking them.

"Watch it!" Grant warned.

Asakura paused and turned to Grant pissed off that he told him to '_Watch it!'_. He wound his arm back with the pointer and brought his arm forward. Grant flinched as his arm followed through but the pointer went missing from his hand. Asakura looked at his hand confused, so did Grant and he fully turned to see the pointer floating in mid air for a moment and drop to the floor.

Jun, Suduo, Takamizawa, Ritchie, Asakura and Grant dog piled on the spot where the pointer fell.

"What the hell where did it go?" Sudo complained frustrated.

They all got up with some difficulty shoving at each other blaming one another.

"You lost it!" Takamizawa complained.

"I didn't lose it!" Jun argued back, "It got you, you should've paid more attention to where it went!"

"Why were you swinging that around you Idiot!" Sudo shoved Asakura.

Asakura grabbed a handful of Sudo's jacket, "Idiot? I didn't see you do anything but fall on your face." He shoved Sudo into Jun knocking them both over.

Once they were all back on their feet again they tried again to get the decks from the desk. Only one by one were thrown out of the room: Asakura hit the corridor wall then Grant was thrown on him. Suduo stumbled onto them. Takamizawa fell sliding on his back. Ritchie and Jun were last thrown sliding on their stomachs.

Asakura and Grant roughly shoved each other getting off the other.

Everyone groaned and complained then saw three men now standing in the hallway with them.

Asakura and Jun glared at the man to the left that they knew as Tezuka.

_So he survived…_ Asakura thought as Tezuka gave him a blank a look then narrowed his eyes. He returned that look with an openly sadistic smile.

Jun saw Cam standing to the right and gave the man his best death glare for taking his deck.

The man in the middle was Master Eubulon. He smirked but it wasn't a taunting one. It was in understanding, but for what?

"I do believe the security was a challenge." Master Eubulon commented.

"Were you watching us the whole time?" Sudo asked offended that they were watched like rats in a maze.

"Just for the last part." He said and turned to the door, "Van you can take a break."

Takamizawa saw a Rider become visible. A man in his Verde suit was leaning in the threshold and flashed them a peace sign.

"…And I was just beginning to have fun." This imposter Verde playfully complained… He sounded just like the punk Grant. He stepped back into the conference room and turned around holding his hand at waist high and shed his armor.

He was surprised to see Van was identical to the punk Grant. Van smiled. It was hard to believe there was version of Grant that actually could smile.

"Man, Grant you've really gotten rusty." Van said.

"Hold on," Ritchie felt he needed to speak again, "You're a twin, too?"

"Rusty?" Grant hissed and dashed in the room.

"Twins?" Takamizawa questioned.

"All of you!" Master Eubulon addressed. "I'll explain inside." He held out his hands motioning to the conference room.

Van pushed Grant away as they all filed into the room, "Calm down!" He demanded.

Takamizawa saw his Rider counterparts both seething in anger. He smirked. It was just children to get worked up over just a word and fight over it.

"Van if you would?" Master Eubulon addressed the one in all black.

Takamizawa saw Van give a curt nod and go over the desk. Then to his surprise he partly slammed the identical Verde deck on the desk.

"Ian is in the west training room. Both of you could use the training."

"Yes Master Eubulon." He gave a bow and left the room.

"Tezuka, if you would?" Master Eubulon said.

Tezuka gave a small nod and reached into his pockets pulling out two Raia decks and placed them on the desk.

"I am Master Eubulon. I apologize for the inconvenience," Master Eubulon said.

Tezuka sat down, this queued the other to take seat.

"But having all of you here is strictly for your individual safety." Master Eubulon said.

"Really?" Takamizawa said insulted, "It was difficult to tell by your means of escort."

"This situation called for extreme security under such delicate conditions. We know that the Riders themselves have directly effected the warping of the world. We are also aware it was out of your control from the very beginning."

"You mean it was them that started this?" Grant accused.

"Don't pin this on us!" Jun said offended.

At that moment Kitaoka, Garo, Another Ventaran Rider and two of the No-Men Michelle Walsh and her Superior Agent Phillips entered the conference room.

Asakura's gaze fell on the Ventaran Rider that just entered with the rest. He thought he had finished off the Marine now there he was in the same uniform as the twin riders. He scoffed as he remembered everyone here seemed to have a twin. He smiled as he left that man in a pathetic state.

"You guys could be the cause for all we know!" Sudo half yelled.

"Look!" Cam spoke up, "This isn't about blaming anybody!"

Jun, Takamizawa and Sudo were about to speak up again when Master Eubulon did.

"What we are trying to do is repair the situation." Master Eubulon explained, "And for that we need every Rider out there alive and well." He motioned to the decks, "If you wish to help us retrieve the rest of the Riders I will release them back to you. It is imperative that no casualties are made."

Jun leaned forward his seat with his hands together, "What if we don't agree to those terms?" He just wanted to go into the fight and continue his game.

"You may remain here. I will not keep this information from you." He glanced at the people in the suits, "but a group we refer to as the No-Men have all ready set up teleportation beckons around a promising area of the Melee battle sight. Should any of the Riders try to leave the area, they will automatically be sent to this facility."

Master Eubulon put his hands behind his back and didn't have the look of tyrant or a jailer. But he had no idea of what being a Rider meant to them.

"And you say this is strictly for our safety." Takamizawa stated.

"I am…" Master Eubulon said.

"After all," Michelle Walsh stepped up with her arms folded, "this is more than just us."

"There are several worlds at stake." Agent Phillips said.

"While that may be," Kitaoka started as he had a job to do and would rather spend as little time there as possible. "You cannot hold these men any longer than twenty-four hours. It would be considered kidnapping to hold them against their own will. They do have their rights as human being after all." He smirked, "of course unless if any of them happen to present a threat to themselves or anyone else…"


	17. Rivals

**A/N: **I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Dragon Knight they are own by Toei and Adness. (I believe in that order I can't remember which really).

**Rivals**

"Kitaoka you traitor!" Sudo called as he Kitaoka and Takamizawa chose to converse in the hallway.

"Are you really all that surprised?" Kitaoka asked Sudo.

Takamizawa hummed in spite. "We'd be only fortunate if it was betrayal. You would more than likely find a way to have us all locked away, waiting for us to be devoured by our monsters."

"At least they are very hospitable." Kitaoka said not really answering Takamizawa annoying him a bit.

"Still the headline would be interesting" Said Sudo, "_President of Takamizawa Group Mysteriously Vanishes..." _He smiled, "_For a Second Time._"

"You think this is funny?" Takamizawa yelled at Sudo before turning to Kitaoka. "And how would these people know you all ready?"

"I was here just yesterday. However, I am surprised that Eubulon Sensei is taking such extreme measures. When I first met him he seemed like a man of choice. Then to force this on us… something must have drastically happened between now and then."

"Regardless," Said Sudo, "I wonder if these men in the Rider uniforms are also stuck in house arrest."

"Ah," Kitaoka lazily pointed, "but only if you go out and retrieve the rest of the Riders can you go."

"Help other Riders? This is ridiculous!"

"But apparently the only loophole we have to play on." Jun said aloud as he listened from the other side of the wall leaning by the door frame.

He eyed his deck amongst the collection on the desk.

Tezuka got up from his seat and went up to retrieve his deck. There was interesting sensation around his arm when he reached for it. It felt like a thin force field above the collection almost like he had just put his hand through a giant bubble. He pulled his deck back without a problem.

Then his eyes lingered on the identical deck, wondering if Chris' condition had changed.

He pocketed his own and left the room without a word.

There was something else he needed to do before he could go see Chris.

Jun watched stunned and tried for himself. He reached for his got got shocked. "Damn it!" he cursed and tried again getting an even bigger negative feedback.

Asakura laughed, it reminded of a mosquito and a bug light.

"Why don't you try it?" Jun complained shaking his now numb hand.

"Because I'm not that stupid," Asakura said.

"What could you be up too?" Jun whispered so Asakura wouldn't hear him.

Asakura eyed the collection. He'd have to find a way around to getting his deck before he could make his brilliant escape.

**Plagiarism**

Reiko Memoi had trouble wrapping her head around the events of the last couple of days or hours—which ever it was now.

From what she could recall she was at the _Million Points _restaurant that Kitaoka said to meet for their lunch date, only he never showed. Then every window in the city shatters after that eerie inhuman cry. When she came too everyone in the restaurant that was dead a moment ago were going about their business like normal. It was as if nothing had happened. Also she returned to work she found out from her Editor-in-Chief that she had been missing for days instead of just a few hours. Shimada even confirmed it.

To unwind she went for a walk, truth was she felt a depressed for being stood up on her date but refused to admit it aloud.

Then she came across a store called _Grace's bookstore_. She went in to browse hoping to find a book on mirrors and their superstitions. Her depression evaporated as she thought about all she had been investigating for months and couldn't help but do a little more.

"Ah!" Reiko's eyes widened at a book she found on the shelf.

It had pictures of what she believed were Kamen Riders. Then she instantly recognized Shinji's suit on the front cover. She snatched it off the shelf and looked at it with dismay. She glanced up at the category section: Fiction/Science fiction.

"Fiction?" She cried insulted. She saw the name on of the Author Maya Younge. "How could this-"

She ran up to the front counter with the book only to find no one at the register but a lady waiting in line talking on their cell phone.

"Where are you Maya?" The woman ahead of her said as she hung up her cell phone.

"Excuse me," Reiko heard the name mentioned. It was a long shot but asked anyway, "but do you happen to know Maya Younge and where I can find her?" said anxiously.

"Yeah, I know her." She smirked, "But I'm also having a hard time finding her as well. What do you need?"

"It's about this book she supposedly wrote. This is an outrage! How dare this woman plagiaries material!"

"Plagiaries?" She had a suspicious smile, "What exactly did she do?"

"This!" Reiko showed her the book. "I have a co-worker who risks his life saving others and is directly involved with the Kamen Riders! Then to have this woman to write about it and CALL it a work of FICTION is an insult!"

"You know…" the other woman took the book and flipped it around in her hands. She didn't look at all surprised. "This wouldn't be the first time Maya has gotten into this kind of trouble."

"Really?" Rieko scowled at hearing that. "Aside from plagiarizing work what else has she done?"

"She and I worked for a website called WayAboveTopSecret dot com. I caught her once trying to fake evidence."

"She even used to be a reporter?" The more Rieko heard the more she disliked Maya. "Is this woman is still writing?"

"Oh yeah," She handed Reiko back the book, "but I have another idea on where she might be."

"Then would you help me track her down?"

"I'd be more than happy to." She said

Reiko was furious, once found this Maya Younge she'd be happy to give her a piece of her mind. Then write an article warning people about this rouge reporter/author.

"By the way, I'm Michelle Walsh." Michelle said taking out her business card.

"Oh, I'm Rieko Memoi: reporter for the ORE Journal." Rieko exchanged cards with her, "It just gets on my nerves with the truth is being twisted around like this."

"You and me both."

"We're going to get along just fine then."

"I believe we will."

Reiko and Michelle left the store. It was odd to Rieko that Michelle would take a turn down a run down alleyway.

"Where are you going?" Reiko inquired as her gut told her not to follow. However during such a time is when she got the best information.

"You know what." Michelle turned around as she took something out from the inside pocket of her blazer.

"What are you doing?"

"You know too much." She before she held up a small canister that looked like mace.

"Wha-?" it was all ready too late as the spray knocked her into the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. She never hit the ground. From what Reiko could tell she was being dragged from the alley and ended up in an office building of some kind before fully blacking out.

**Quit Following Me!**

Ren scowled at Kit as they stood a safe distance away from each other. They were at Gramercy Heights Park and it was almost completely devoid of life.

"I told you I don't want your help and I don't need it." Ren told Kit.

"You need someone helping you!" Kit argued.

Ren scowled at Kit. Darkwing felt his frustration and flew out of nearby window making a beeline for the kid.

"Darkwing!" Ren called trying to call him off.

Kit instinctively put his arms in front of him shielding himself. Dregadder shot out from the windows to the boys' aid and swat Ren's contract monster with his massive tail.

Kit peaked out over his arms at Ren as the monsters fled back into the nearby reflective surfaces: a bus stop advertisement sign and directory sign.

"What was that?" He asked shocked.

"Do you really want to find out?" Ren asked pulling out his deck.

The kid pulled out his deck being stubborn. Ren would have to teach him a lesson and he would only be all too happy to, to get him off his back.

Ren turned to his motorcycles' mirrors and held his deck to it. The Rider Belt jumped out onto his waist. He twisted his body as he flexed his right arm. "HENSHIN!" He slotted the deck and his armor flipped onto him. Knighto stepped toward his mirror and was sucked into the crystalline world where he boarded the Rider Shooter.

He disembarked in the same park now reversed and shimmering. He didn't have to wait long for the Ryuki counterpart to appear. He was almost surprised that he had arrived by Rider Shooter instead of his fancy motorcycle.

"You don't even know what it means to be a Rider." Knighto said coldly.

"I have a pretty good idea." The Ryuki counter part said in his defense as he was released from the vehicle.

Knighto immediately drew a card and held it up. He turned the card around as strong frost bitten winds began to blow.

"Idiot! You're just a boy pretending to play superhero!" he said as his rapier suddenly transformed into a shield, he slotted the card and angrily unsheathing the broad sword. His suit changed to Survive mode as he felt his own blood boil.

The Ryuki counterpart said nothing for a moment. "Pretending?" he finally said, "If you have the power to save others, then shouldn't you?" he said naively, "Are you sure you want to use up all that energy at once?"

Knighto charged in. His fury sped up his movements as he got two slashes in across the Ryuki counterpart's chest. Sparks went flying as the boy in the armor went spinning as he landed on his stomach. Knighto didn't give him the chance to fully get to his feet as he drew a card and slotted it. "_Shoot Vento!"_ Blue darts fired from the shield like a crossbow getting boy along the torso and he fell back.

"Once a Rider you are one until the moment you die." Survive Knighto said.

"The decks," He grunted, "can always be reassigned to a new Rider!" He said in his defense staggering to his feet as he held his chest dotted with scorch marks.

Ren growled as this kid wasn't getting it.

The Ryuki counterpart drew a card and held it up, "I guess I have no choice," he said and flipped it around.

Knighto could feel the blazing inferno as the boy in the armor thrust his left arm ahead of him as the dragon visor transformed into a dragon headed gun. He lowered the card into the mouth and shut it. He held up his weapon and his suit upgraded to Survive Mode.

Knighto charged in with his sword at the ready. The Ryuki counterpart extended the blade on his gun and their weapons clashed.

"Don't be stupid the contract can't be broken!" Survive Knighto said putting his weight onto the weapon.

"Whoever created them can reassign them!" The boy said holding his own.

Ren could only wonder who fed him these lies: as if Kanzaki would ever reassign the decks, as if anybody would give up on their wish…

Survive Knighto gave the Survive Ryuki counterpart a frustrated kicked in the midsection. He wound his arm back and forced it down as though cutting the air, "Fool!" He missed as the Survive Ryuki counterpart sidestepped. He took another swing behind him determined to get him, "If you break the contract you become your monsters next meal!"

"What?" Survive Ryuki's counterpart blocked the attack.

"Kido was targeted by Dregadder until he made the contract." He balled his shiedlded hand into a fist and punched his opponent across the helmet. "He still couldn't ever grasp what it meant to be a Rider."

He was surprised by the counter as Survive Ryuki's counterpart jumped and spun around with a heel connecting to the left side of his head.

They took swings at each other, "If you don't feed the monster with other monsters it comes after you! If the deck is destroyed it comes after you! The only way out is death itself!" he back handed his sword with a strong enough slash to set the boy flying and sliding on his back.

The Survive Ryuki counterpart managed to roll over onto is feet crouched. He sprang to his feet and came charging in retaliation.

Survive Knighto drew a card, "_Blust Vento!"_ Darkwing flew in and transformed into DarkRaider. The mechanical bat spread his wings as they turned into two power fans. The strong subzero gusts blew Survive Ryuki's counterpart back in the fog.

_"Trick Vent!"_

Survive Knighto was visibly surprised to see an army of Survive Ryuki's now running for him out of the fog and all around. They swung their blades getting in a few hits on Survive Knighto.

He immediately drew a card, "_Trick Vento!" _He was able to counter the attacks however couldn't find the real one.

The only thing he could think of for this kid getting the upper hand was just that, his age. He would be cocky and would have to slip up sometime.

Survive Knighto's army was in the middle of their assault when the Ryuki's suddenly disappeared. They looked around confused _"Shoot Vent!" _

The Survive Ryuki counterpart held his gun in Survive Knighto's direction and Dregedder came up from behind him transforming into Draganzer and appeared to stand behind him.

Survive Knighto drew a card, "_Final Vento!" _DarkRaider flew out of the sky when Survive Knighto jumped onto his monster. He held onto the handle-like-ears as he jumped to allow the monster to turn a vehicle and dropped to sit.

Survive Knighto was about fire the darts from DarkRaider when the Ryuki counterpart lost the survive mode and reverted back.

He looked around confused and despite the fact his face was covered Survive Knighto could see the look of fear evident.

Survive Knighto stopped himself screeching his tires as he swerved to stop just short of hitting the Ryuki counterpart.

He could hear the boy out of breath under his helmet. "For a moment… I thought you were going to do it!" He staggered back holding his chest. He bent forward supporting himself up by setting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Survive Knighto sighed disappointed with himself, "You're just a kid." He said, "You think I'd finish you off that easily?"

He looked at his arm as it began to dissolve.

"What's going on?" Kit inquired from the Ryuki suit.

"Time is up. Go back through the surface you came from."

"Got it." The Ryuki counterpart trotted off.

It was curious to Ren that while he was dissolving the boy wasn't. Regardless, he returned to the real world and jumped out of the small mirror. Now that his skin was exposed to the air he felt he had a busted lip and cut on his left cheekbone.

He glanced around for Kit and finally saw him jump out of the window of a nearby building. Ren waited a moment to see Kit get up but when he took longer than he should have Ren trotted off to where he had emerged.

He came around the corner of a cement flower box and saw strange flashes of blue light in the area. He stopped in his tracks the moment he saw Kit and saw shocked at what he saw.

"Not this again…" Kit said scared as he was on all fours dissolving in the real world. He was beat up from the fight. He tried to get up and looked at his hands with fear. Then his eyes closed and he fell.

Ren ran up catch him, Kit was still dissolving. This just brought back some bad memories of Yui and remembered what Shinji did to stop it. He lay Kit down and removed his trench coat wrapping it around Kit. After a few moments Kit finally stopped dissolving and he finally let him go.

Ren pulled out his cell phone and went on a hunch. He called Shinji hoping the clumsy guy had his phone on.

_"Hello?" Shinji answered._

"Is that Len guy with you?"

_"…" There was a pause, "He is. But-"_

"Give the phone to him after I tell you what I have to say. Tell him about Kit's condition." Ren paused as the line was silent waiting for Shinji to hand over the phone. He heard a few clicks hoping Shinji did as told.

_"Hello?" He heard Len say._

"We're at Gramercy Height's park. Come pick up your friend." With that said Ren hung up.

"It looks like I'm not the one that needs to be watched." He said to Kit lying on the floor in front of him.

**Vision delivered**

Tezuka entered the security room where he found Master Eubulon standing before the dark panel. As he made his way through the room he saw more of the men in black suits keeping watch of the monitors.

One screen displayed a fight in progress with Survive mode Ryuki and Survive mode Wing Knight fighting each other.

Master Eubulon sighed with disappointment catching Tezuka's attention.

"Some things happen to be easier said than done." Agent Phillips noted.

"So it would seem." Said Master Eubulon, "However, Ren appears to only be warning Kit than anything else."

Tezuka scrutinized the monitor as Akyama fought with the Ryuki counterpart.

"Should we engage?" Agent Phillips asked.

"No, it'll be all right." Master Eubulon said before turning to Tezuka like he was expecting him to show up. "I got and read the report on you. So you are a fortuneteller Miyuki Tezuka?"

"Tezuka," Tezuka repeated as the name he preferred. "Are you a skeptic?" he inquired.

"I believe every possible theory should be tested." Master Eubulon said. "From what I read it seems you have some important information for me."

"It was a vision I had." Tezuka confirmed. "Would you be will to hear it?"

"I'm all ears as they say." Master Eubulon said with a smile.

"There are four worlds in my vision colliding into one another. You are in it as well with two faces and another man just the same as you. Two siblings named Kanzaki Shiro and Yui," Tezuka saw what could've been twitch in Master Eubulons' features. Did he know who he was talking about? "standing on two of those worlds as though they were guardians. Shiro the brother's world was growing larger as his little sisters' Yui's was growing smaller and she began to disappear and fade into nothing as she grew weaker. Eubulon Sensei, it doesn't take a doctor to see your condition is fading. I believe that you are in a way tied to Kanzaki Yui, the little sister."

"It all seems more like rubbish to me than important information." Agent Phillips commented.

Tezuka was used to criticism but glared at the agent for his skepticism.

Master Eubulon took out a unique deck. "I believe I understand."

"I believe I was supposed to relay this message to you." Tezuka admitted, "The rest is up to you to find."

"I will put what you told me to good use. I'm going to try the Advent Void now. My absence should be brief." He turned to Agent Phillips motioning to Tezuka, "I would rather our guests felt comfortable than imprisoned."

"There are no guarantees but we'll see what we can do." The Agent said.

"Thank you Eubulon Sensei." Tezuka said.

"Are you sure up won't be wasting time investigating what a fortuneteller just told you?"

"We'll see." Master Eubulon smirked at Tezuka then held the deck out at the dark panel.

Gold electricity ran under his arm placing his belt on. "Kamen Rider!" he called and slotted the deck. A gold ring erupted and split into two Kentetic rings going in opposite directions then vanished once they met. "If there are any new developments inform Nolan immediately. He'll know what to do." With that said, Master Eubulon stepped in.

Tezuka left to look for Chris.

**Pick up**

Ren sat on the cold cement floor next to the bench where Kit was soundly sleeping.

He heard two engines drive up and the patter of people running up to them.

Ren looked up once they were close enough to see their awed faces.

"What happened?" Len was the one to ask looking back and forth to him and Kit.

Ren finally stood up. "We fought and got out of the mirror world in time. But he's wasn't as you see him now."

Len looked like he wanted to tell Ren off but looked like he stifled it.

"Kit!" Len knelt in front of the bench and put on a hand on Kit's shoulder closest to him shaking him awake. "Kit! Wake up!"

Shinji pulled Ren away, "When Kit-san said there was something else he needed to do I didn't know it was following you around." Shinji scowled. "You didn't do anything too severe to him did you?"

"He knew what he got into the moment he did." Ren smirked.

Shinji looked surprised by the smirk. "You are really hard to read sometimes." Shinji complained.

"Mmm," Kit stirred and turned away, "Just five more minutes, Dad."

"Kit, you're asleep on a park bench." Len said.

"Give me that!" Ren snatched his off of him.

"Wha-?" Kit sat up and looked confused. He yawned.

"Are you all right?" Len asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kit said still half asleep.

Ren couldn't helping being annoyed by the _"I'm fine."_

"I just heard you weren't feeling well," Len said putting it lightly.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Kit said tiredly and stood up, "Look, I'm all right."

Ren smirked seeing Kit teeter a little then it melted at what happened to Kit next.

Kit took a step forward he mysteriously flashed blue fight in front of them. It was very He started dissolving right before them…

_Yui had been on the stairs, scared and crouched on the floor holding her head. She suddenly began dissolving right before Ren and Shinji's eyes and strangely flashing blue._

"_What is this? It can't be!" Shinji was shocked._

"_Yui!" Ren called, "Hold on!"_

"_Yui-chan!"_

"_Yui!" Ren called as Yui seemed to faint. He held onto her calling out her name repeatedly frightened for her._

Kit balled his hand into a fist as though willing it to stop.

"Kit." Len whispered like wasn't sure what just happened.

"Go home and get some rest," Ren said. "Being around Kido long enough will make anyone exhausted."

"Don't blame me!" Shinij said offended.

"I'll be fine. Really." He turned away beginning to walk off.

Ren didn't believe Kit for an instant. He glanced at Len for his reaction. He only saw his own expression mirrored back him.

**What the Fortuneteller Saw**

Tezuka entered the break room and settled at one of the tables. He had just spent some time sitting with Chris. He was still out and nonresponsive.

He lay the handkerchief flat on the table and held three coins stacked together. He held them in place with one finger at the other hand flicked them. They spun for a good while before laying flat.

He narrowed his eyes. It would seem that Chris wouldn't wake until a very stressing moment with the head quarters.

Another man had just entered the room. He didn't bother glancing up but collected the coins to do another reading.

"I heard you were a fortuneteller." Kitaoka said taking a seat across from Tezuka, "How accurate are you?"

Tezuka repeated the process and flicked them. Two of the coins rolled off the table, one of them fell…

Kitaoka's gaze had followed it and it disappeared into the drain on the floor. He scoffed, "That's pretty accurate." Kitaoka said.

Tezuka didn't bother retrieving the one on the floor. He pulled out another two coins instead: one eagle quarter and an old Ryu. He stacked all three and placed them on his thumb and he flicked it. The coins flew and bounced on the table before rolling and spun around falling flat.

_The world around him turned into a field of white and Kitaoka disappeared. Tezuka was alone until he turned around. He saw a Rider unlike any of the known thirteen. He was blue and shark-like. He was agile and he definitely had an air about him that he was aged._

"What did you see?" Kitaoka asked.

"A fourteenth Rider…" He told Kitaoka, "Kamen Rider Abyss."

**AN: **Thanks for Reading and the Reviews guys. :D Also, since I have no way of contacting 'Kamen Rider Fan' I'll post this here: Um... (nervous) -.-o Sorry but I'm not taking any story requests. I'm going off a base story I had all ready written a while ago. In truth I planned Miho with someone else (sort of). It is a possible idea for a future fic though (SxM that is). But thanks for reading guys.


	18. Imperer, Femme's Anger

**Imperer?**

Mitsuru Sano blinked away the confusion as the world around him warmed and came into focus. It was no longer raining and his clothes were surprisingly dry. He quickly spun around to see if he had really returned to the real world and to Yuri. But saw he was all alone on the bridge.

Then his heart began to race with anxiety as he heard two sets of footsteps coming closer. He swallowed hard at the idea of monsters coming after him.

Then to his relief two perfectly human joggers came up the bridge and acknowledged his presence with a simple "Hi." and "Hello."

"Hi." He respectfully returned the greeting as they continued on about their business.

He leaned on the railing and held his head very confused trying to recall his last moments.

He was attacked by Tiger—whom he thought he could trust—while he was fighting with Ryuki. Then Ohja suddenly comes out of nowhere knocking him around before finishing him off. He survived for a while longer after his deck was destroyed. He tried returning to Yuri in the real world but broke the mirror he had come from. He was trapped within the mirror world. He called out to Yuri through a mirror shard he was holding as he was dissolving... All of this happened right after he had gotten everything he wanted.

"_You are a Kamen Rider..." Kazaki Shiro had told him when he tried to return the deck. "…Once a Rider, you will live as a Rider till the end. That's the law!"_

His head shot up in realization that he wasn't dead. Maybe he had evaded Kanzaki's law. Maybe this was his fresh start and the nightmare of being a Kamen Rider was finally over!

He was excited just to be back. He needed to know that Yuri was all right. He knew he needed to do some serious apologizing but it would definitely be worth it.

He tore into his jacket pockets for his cell phone. He pulled it out when another object fell from his pocket. A rectangular brown object hit the floor and spun around landing with the Emblem face up.

The color drained from Mitsuru face. The once shattered deck was whole!

"It can't be…" He said shaking, "It can't be! IT CAN'T BE!"

He snatched it up with a spiteful cry and threw it onto the road. To his dismay he saw it landed with a clatter and cursed its durability. He ran away from the accursed deck for dear life. As he did the mirror monster alarm sounded sending him into a greater panic.

"_You are free not to fight…" Kazaki's words haunted his mind, "But you should… know what that means."_

"I don't want to fight anymore!" He cried.

A car passed by and for the mere glimpse he caught in the reflection the monsters were following him.

He abandoned the road and fled into the field believing it would be safer. He ran through the tall grass with his heart savagely beating at his rib cage, his throat growing soar and dry with his lungs over worked. He stopped right in the middle of it all trying to catch his breath.

The dried grass around him rustled and he looked back in a paranoid fashion. Then he heard it again from his right and turned to see nothing, then his left and still nothing. He spun around and saw glimpses of his contract monsters zeroing in on him.

Mitsuru cried out sending a flock of birds airborne as his monsters nabbed him. He fought hard as they dragged him into a parked car on the side of the road. They sank threw pulling him in with them.

Mitsuru managed to squirm and wiggle himself free from their grip. He ran for the car however bounced off of it in a failed attempt to return.

"NOOO!" He cried and crawled back to it "HELP ME!" He pounded the car.

A man appeared on the other side of the reflection and tried getting his attention.

Mitsuru's monsters stalked over closer to him. He turned himself around as they were about to reach for him again. He shielded himself with his arms ready for the worst…

"_Advento!"_ Blancwing erupted from under the monsters feet throwing them away from their former Rider.

Mitsuru looked up in surprise as he saw a familiar mechanical swan glide through the air. He also saw the Rider in White using her Javalin to knock down the 'Zelles all around her.

Femme spun around and swept Omegazelle from its feet having it fall on its back.

"Miho?" Mitsuru guessed surprised.

Femme turned to him and appeared surprised despite her face being hidden behind the mask.

"Sano?" She questioned and couldn't believe he was actually there. Her blood boiled as she raised her javelin and attempted to strike the unarmed man when…

"_Spin Vento!"_ A pair of Drills stopped her Javelin.

Femme and Mitsuru turned to the owner and were shocked, "What?"

"Um…" The newcomer was another Kamen Rider Imperer. For a moment he seemed like he was at a loss for words he called in an unfamiliar voice, "Nolan!"

Femme turned to Mitsuru and saw him ump where he sat as he saw a pair of hands reached out from the car and pulled him in.

**Run Away**

Mitsuru squirmed in a man's strong grip and was screaming. He managed to wiggle free then turned to the man horrified.

"Are you all right?" Nolan asked.

Mitsuru couldn't find the words to answer the man as he saw his contract monsters in Nolan's sunglasses. They were still trying to come after him. He just ran for his dear life screaming completely terrified of what the monsters would do.

Kanzaki's words echoing in his head once more.

"_You are free not to fight… But you should know what that means."_

**Femme's Anger and Admirers**

"No!" Femme cried as her chance for revenge slipped away. "You!" She angrily turned to 'Imperer' and tried hacking away at him with her javelin.

The imposter Imperer easily deflected her javelin three times. She slipped up in raising her javelin and left herself open to an attack. She was back handed with the drills and got the wind knocked out her. Then the imposter had painfully jabbed at her chest. She flew back from the force and into a crowd of 'Zelles. Fortunately the ground was softened by the grass but not by much.

She hated how much stronger the men were. It took a while for her regain her breath and it seemed like forever more to find the strength to climb to her feet. She stuck the Javelin at the ground to support herself up.

She looked around and found herself in a terrible spot surrounded by 'Zelles. The 'Zelles began attacking taking a few swings at her.

It felt like a horrifying déjà vu for her.

"Stop!" The imposter Imperer tried to call off the monsters and most of them obeyed.

Femme defended herself against a rogue Omegazelle. She swung her Javelin to deflect the monsters forked staff.

The imposter Imperer put himself between her and his contract monster. "Stop!" He ordered again with arms wide open.

Femme's gaze went from the imposter Imperer to the Omegazelle and back. The monster was in mid swing about to strike his own Rider. Then it stopped in mid swing and placed its weapon to its side.

After a moment the imposter Imperer finally turned to her and ordered, "Get out of here."

Femme wasn't sure if this was a trick or not and hesitated. She winced as she took it slow and back away while holding her pained chest from that jab. She couldn't risk staying being that she was greatly outnumbered. Femme turned around to make a run for it.

She ran up the bridge and found the coffee stand she came from and jumped back in its windows. She jumped out of the window of a red car in the middle of the alley. She shed her armor and held onto the car for support as she cradled her chest, panting for air.

Miho was fuming mad to know that Mitsuru Sano was back and pounded her hand on the roof of the car.

Mitsuru Sano had been her last scam target. Then she found out that he was a Rider and had offered they team up—they were the only Riders they had known of at that time. He really seemed to have liked the idea of a couple fighting alongside each other. But the truth was she had been waiting for the opportune moment to take him out of the Rider war. Kanzaki Shiro had told them there were more somewhere. And then the Sheerghosts' started appearing…

Her hand balled into a fist now remembering her death well...

_Imperer had started the Final Vent and Femme along with the Sheerghosts got lost in the crowd of 'Zelles. She was getting struck here and there. Then she cried out as she received a devastating knee to her chin and flew through the air landing on the hard asphalt._

"_Miho-chan!" Imperer cried as he had just realized what he had done but all too late._

_Femme staggered to her feet and about dazed with pain. He caught and held her as he was desperately apologizing as she was dying. _

_Miho didn't care about him but had died regretting that she could no longer revive her big sister. She cursed Mitsuru Sano for taking that away from her. _

Miho scowled vowing that if she ran into him again that would be it for him.

(AN: Since Kamen Rider Femme/Kirishima Miho was never in the main story line pretend this takes place before Mitsuru Sano is introduced. Let it be one of the reasons why he says he has bad luck with women.)

Miho took a deep pained breath and tried to calm herself from the boiling rage inside her—partly to make the pain from the attack subside. She wiped away the tears that had intruded on her features and walked out of alley still a little angry.

"Boyfriend break up with you or something?" She heard a familiar voice say.

Miho turned to the voice, "You!" she said surprised to see Drew so soon and in the same day. To her he looked better now that he was all cleaned up, but could do without the baseball cap.

"So what would a woman like you be doing in the Rider War?" He inquired.

"That's none of your business!" Miho spat, not wanting to deal with this annoyance at the moment. She needed to figure out her next move.

"You're right, it's not." He said being persistent and taking a step toward her. "But I was told that it was an all-out free for all to the death." He pointed out and sounded concerned.

Miho sighed at possibly having another admirer, but she knew she was beautiful and that it couldn't be helped.

"I'm flattered that you would be worried about me, but in the end we would have to fight each other." She pointed out

"True." He agreed.

"I have no time for this." She began to walk off.

"Wait."

She unwillingly stopped in her tracks as the sharp pain in her chest acted up again. She held her chest as it helped. To cover up her ailment she asked annoyed. "Just what are you up to?"

"A chance to fight every Rider all at once, the last man… or woman standing would be able to obtain even their most forbidden of desires." He offered. It did sound tempting to Miho but who else would go for it?

"How would you arrange something like that? Many of the Riders don't get along enough to collaborate."

"We've got most of it covered." He said confidently.

"We?" She questioned seeing only Drew by himself.

"JTC at your service," said an eavesdropper.

Miho turned to another man sitting at one of the many tables and he held out Ohja's deck.

"Ohja."

"Kamen Rider Strike." He corrected. "I'm not the psychopath."

She gave him her best death glare for even having the same deck as that murderer.

"Could've fooled me," Drew said and finally officially introduced himself to Miho, "I'm Drew Lansing, Kamen Rider Torque, not Zolda."

Miho was hesitant to give her name still fuming over Mitsuru. That and she was trying to wait for the pain to subside on her chest. "Kirishima Miho, Kamen Rider Femme." She managed to say.

"By the way have you heard of Kamen Rider Gai?"

"I have, why?" She inquired. She knew he was one of the Riders who had already perished long before she became a Rider.

"I can't seem to find him." Drew said.

Miho looked at him like he was crazy asking for a dead Rider.

"There is a reason for that." JTC piped up. "I tracked his phone. He's been captured by the 'No-Men'."

"Damn it!" Drew cursed.

Miho was taken aback at Drew's sudden personality change and saw him recover.

"Who are they?" Miho asked staying on subject.

"Government guys trying to stop us from having a little fun." JTC answered and motioned for them to sit.

Miho accepted the invitation only because she needed to rest for a moment and recover a bit. She was surprised when Drew pulled out the chair for her. She glanced over her shoulder as he scooted her in. She watched him take a seat for himself and spun the chair around to sit on it wrong and rested him arms on the back of the chair.

Miho turned to JTC and judging by the rise in his eyebrows this was completely out of character for what he was used to.

"They are no doubt likely looking for us as well." JTC said, "Got any other bright ideas Drew?"

"This is how you have it covered?" Miho asked not impressed and watched Drew closely.

"I said most of it." Drew corrected and sat there scowling at the table for a moment, "Jun was the one location scouting."

"What were you doing?" Miho inquired.

"Trying to keep the guys from fighting each other until we found the right location." He explained.

"How'd that turn out?" JTC asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Shut up!" Drew told him.

Miho smirked, at this bitter partnership before her.

"You let a few of them get captured?" Miho went to guess.

"Hey! I didn't let anything happen. I just got there too late." Drew said.

Miho could tell he was hiding something and folded her arms. "Well this is just disappointing. You said every Rider. It doesn't count if there are a few missing."

She glanced at JTC who didn't look at all surprised.

"Cra~p." Drew dropped his head then pulled out a cell phone.

"Timing is everything." Miho said like she was reminding Drew.

**Just a Push**

Kanzaki had been watching the viewing ring from his loft over General Xaviax's shoulder.

"He may lose this one." Kazaki said.

"Oh," General Xaviax glanced over his shoulder. "I hadn't heard a peep from you in a while. I had almost forgotten you were here."

Kanzaki spitefully narrowed his eyes at his host. It took a long time for the mirror to heal on its own after Xaviax had stomped on it.

"But I can see what you mean. This may fall apart without Jun and he has been out of sight of mirror for the last few hours. In fact… at least a third of the Riders are missing and only one has yet to reveal himself." He exhaled.

"It's been three days" Kazaki reminded, "and I have yet to sense a single casualty."

"Patients is required, all things come to those who wait." General Xaviax took a breath, "Although, I admit Mr. Lancing could use a little push and this may reveal where Mr. Shibaura is. After all where there is a fire…"

"There's smoke?" Kazaki guessed at the old saying out of order.

"No, there have to be people to put it out."

Kanzaki watched as Xaviax flicked his hand at the ring over Drew's cell phone and young mans' reaction change.

**Time**

Miho saw the confusion on Drew's face and became intrigued. She wondered what he got on his phone.

It was amusing to watch Drew's mood swings happen as he looked surprised all of sudden.

She folded her arms and huffed as Drew kept punching buttons on his phone. She grew impatient and glanced at JTC wondering if he was anything like Asakura. Then her phone suddenly rang as well as JTC's and two others nearby.

She dug through her purse pulling out her cell and saw she had picture mail then opened it. 'Rider Tournament Site' it read with the location picture.

"What is this?" Miho asked. If anyone involved with this so-called tournament was being captured she didn't want any part of it.

"You've proven yourself to be a real idiot Drew!" JTC had growled under his breath.

Miho didn't want to stick around any longer.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked as Miho got up and shouldered her purse higher. "Where are you going?"

"You just revealed where we're going to be and I don't want to be around to get caught." Miho told them.

"Are you kidding me?" Drew said looking back and forth from her to JTC like they had just missed a major detail. He pulled out his deck and said, "With these it doesn't matter how many of them come after us, or even if they can find us. We can go back and forth between worlds and if need be use a little collateral damage. We are virtually unstoppable with the exception of other Riders.

"So," Drew continued, "Are you still up to this or are you guys just going to run away with your tail between your legs, hmm?" He pocketed his deck and got up to leave but not without putting his chair back the way he found it.

That made Miho think, she would at least be able to knock off some of the competition. At least it would be great therapy for her frustration.

"Interesting," JTC said bringing Miho from her thoughts.

"What is?" Miho asked.

"That is probably the first time that guy told the truth."

"That's not very interesting."

"Between the truth teller and the liar, who would you trust?"

"Neither!" Miho admitted, only trusting herself to achieve her goal. "But why do you ask?"

"No reason" JTC said backing off.

Miho thought she saw someone familiar as she looked passed JTC. Her eyes widened at the sight of an old clingy boyfriend who caught sight of her.

"_Between the truth teller and liar…" was the question asked a moment ago._

Miho trotted off to get Drew. She'd see how professional of a Con-artist he really was and latched onto his arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Drew asked like she was disease.

Miho couldn't believe how fast he changed moods but hoped to use that to her advantage.

"I need your help!" Miho pleaded and winced at the pain on her chest. "One of my old clingy boyfriends just saw me and I need your help to shake him off."

"Forget it!" Drew tried to pull away but Miho didn't let go holding both of her hands around his.

"Oh come on! Please!" Miho begged.

"Miho-chan?" The old boyfriend called from behind her.

Drew glance passed her.

"So," Drew smirked, "Then are you in on the fight?"

Miho glared, this suddenly felt blackmail but agreed. "Yes!"

"All right then."

She swung Drew around to view to her old boyfriend.

"Miho-chan?" He looked confused.

"Hi." Drew smiled and waved.

Miho wanted to make it look real and smiled as she rested her head on Drew's shoulder.

**Redemption?**

Shinji stood before the kitchen window. He roughly scratches the back of his head as he normally did when he was stressed.

"There must to be a way to stop what is happening to Kit-san." He said.

Shinji folded his arms as he stared out the window frustratingly coming up with absolutely nothing.

"It was the same as with Yui." Ren said after the long silence. He sat at the table. "Only Kanzaki had the solution to save her."

"But it was a ridiculous solution!" Shinji argued as he turned to Ren, "Yui-chan never wanted others killing each other to extend her own life. And I know that Kit-san would not want that either. How can you even suggest that?" Shinji asked like it was the most absurd thing he's ever heard of. "I know you came close but you could never kill another Rider."

"As far as you know." Ren scoffed being cryptic as he took a sip from his mug. He had an idea where this was going.

"At least Kit-san isn't too far off." Shinji took a seat, "There is still time, two, maybe three weeks to find another way to save him."

"There is no point in saving Taylor." Ren said setting his mug down. "And you seem like you are trying to make up for Yui's disappearance. She was a mirror world human who ran out of time in our world. Taylor is a moron who took his armor off and exposed himself to the effects of mirror world. It was his own fault."

Shinji slammed his fist on the table, "How can you be so callous?"

"Why are you trying to redeem yourself for Yui through Taylor?" Ren answered with a question.

Shinji was momentarily stunned, "You were with Yui-chan the longest-" Shinji was cut off.

"And I am letting the past be the past. We were both there for her final words. We are all here, Eri's awake and Yui and Kanzaki Shiro have not been seen. They may be in their own world."

Shinji's fist on the table only tightened. Ren's words were upsetting only because he felt he was partially right.

"But the mirror monsters are still around causing trouble." Shinji rested his hand. "Yui didn't want that."

Ren finished up the last of his tea.

"There is still far too much that doesn't make sense." Ren said as he got up, "Do what you want, just don't drag me into this." He made his way to their room and left Shinji to his thoughts.

Shinji sat there just brooding.

_Ryuki remembered the discomfort he had felt when he saw how young his counterpart Rider was._

"_No. I can't be!" Kit looked at his dissolving hand horrified. He turned to Ryuki and mouthed for help. Ryuki had snatched Kits' wrist and pulled him along in what seemed like forever to find the right surface._

_Zolda had drawn the _Final Vent _and Ryuki thought that would be it for himself. He glanced back and forth from Zolda to Dragon Knight who was running over to his rescue. "Stop! You can't bring that in here!" He cried. Gai and Torque then ran across his path. _Confine Vento!_ Magnagiga had vanished and tried to aim for Ryuki again when Dragon Knight had knocked Zolda over with a missile drop kick. Then the young Rider came to his aid, "Can you walk?"_

"_I'll be fine." Ryuki squeaked. Together they both managed to get out that battle alive._

_He could strongly recall a dream where both Yui and Kit were sitting in the park just talking to one another. Yui was the first to dissolve away and vanish then Kit in the same way._

_Shinji's messed up leg forced him to stay behind and watch Dragon Knight get attacked by mirror monsters. He remembered crying out to him as the Brakrakran had his arm tethered and the Megazelle had stabbed his arm. In the same moment he was viciously fired on by Abbyshammer._

_The younger Rider nearly died as the odd phenomenon warping city destroyed part of the parking garage under his feet._

_Yui was decorating the Christmas tree when she turned to Shinji. "I'm sorry I worried you." She said with a smile._

_Shinji had looked up to her hands and saw that they were dissolving._

_Kit in the park, had gotten up from the bench, "…Look I'm all right." He said and moments he flashed blue and began dissolving right before their eyes. He had balled his hand into a fist and looked as though he was willing it to stop._

The door to Shinji's shared room with Ren opened again and he jumped in his seat.

Ren only glanced at Shinji then silently headed to the stairs.

_Shinji remembered that last part where Ren had called them to tell them where Kit was, and found his jacket was draped over the young Rider._

"Ren, I apologize for calling you callous." Shinji said feeling guilty about that as his gaze fell on the table, "You did take care of Kit-san."

Ren rounded the table and paused by Shinji waiting for his attention. When the other man finally looked up he punched him hard enough to force him to fall from his chair.

"We ran out of time in a Rider fight. That was all." Ren explained.

"You didn't have to punch me!" Shinji held his sore cheek a little confused and lay there for a while. Then realized what Ren had just said and scrambled to his feet. "I thought you two were taking care of a monster! Not having a Rider fight!"

"So what?" Ren said in his cool tone.

They suddenly heard a mirror monster alarm go off. They both bolted down the stairs into the café. Len was the first out Ren was second as they raced for their vehicles. Ren hurried to put his helmet on and was determined to get on the road before Len.

Shinji had tripped on the doors rise and heard his deck clatter ahead of him. Then Kit had tripped over him when he heard another clatter.

"Sorry." Shinji and Kit immediately apologized to each other. They noticed their decks had fallen out of their pockets and snatched them up as they got to their feet. They ran for their respective vehicles and tried to catch up to the bats.

They caravanned until they found a building with mirror-like pillars and monsters dragging a few people over to them.

Ren narrowed his eyes as Len was the first to the scene. He ran ahead and jump through the air with the summersault over the attacked group. Ren and Shinji ran in with a Rider Kick and that knocked the Sonorabuma away from its intended prey and pack into the pillar.

They heard another monster return to the mirror world.

Len helped the scared people to their feet, "Get out of here!" He ordered and they didn't hesitate leave.

All four of them turned to the nearest pillar and thrust their decks out. The Riders belts were summoned and Shinji was surprised by the deck suddenly glowing and saw his belt get drawn onto his waist.

Shinji glanced down at his waist and gathered himself quickly. Since this wasn't his deck he'd try the other call and held it to the side, "Kamen Rider!" He slotted it. A red ring erupted and split. Shinji could feel the armor being placed on him like a second skin and the ring vanished as he was now adorned in the Dragon Knight armor…

It didn't feel any different.

"When did you-?" Wing Knight said but stopped himself, "Never mind, come on!" he walked into the pillars surface.

"You idiots traded Decks?" Knighto scolded as he turned to the two red Riders.

"I bet you can't tell which is which?" Shinji said from the Dragon Knight armor to be playful.

Knighto saw one of them put their hands on their hips in a playful manner. He punched that Red Rider and heard Kit cry out.

"How'd you know?" Kit groaned, holding the Ryuki face mask.

"Enough fooling around." He said walking backwards and into the pillar.


	19. Another Sudden Turn

**Back on Track**

"They are all scattered." Kazaki noted and smirked to spite his host from his mirror. "It would seem the new lay of the land has them confused. Others are too preoccupied with garbage."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that now, won't we?" Xaviax flicked his hand to his tech ring and brought up the map. He waved to sweep it to another section. A smaller window appeared on the top-right with a picture of the warehouse. He flicked at it highlighting the area in green. "There we go."

Kanzaki felt a sudden surge of adrenaline. "What was that?"

"Oh, sorry, had to borrow some of your monsters. I hope you don't mind."

Kanzaki narrowed his eyes with a small growl in his throat feeling violated.

**Another Sudden Turn**

"It's curious that Asakura has been rather tame for the last couple of hours." Suduo said getting suspicious.

"We both know he'll try anything to get his deck unlocked." Kitaoka said, "He's merely biding his time until he comes up with a plan for yet another amazing escape."

Master Eubulon urgently ran passed them in the corridor.

"The excitement here never ends does it?" Sudo asked being sarcastic.

"Something must have developed." Kitaoka said and out of curiosity gave chase.

Eubulon had disappeared into the conference room.

Tezuka and Jun were in there playing poker with Van, Grant and Richie to pass the time. Jun yawned and Tezuka shifted his eyes over to him, he knew he had the winning hand.

Then Van suddenly got up from his seat. "Master Eubulon!" Van practically announced getting all of their attention.

Asakura more or less glared from where he stood.

They watched Van jump as Eubulon threw a card at him from a stack he was holding. "What is going on?" Van questioned as he caught it.

Kitaoka and Suduo ran in.

Eubulon was still mysteriously silent when he had flicked his hands a few times: Grant, Quinn, Asakura, Suduo, Richie, Kitaoka, Tezuka and Jun caught a card each. Chance and Takamizawa trotted into the room and were thrown a card each. The younger man had to duck the last one.

Takamizawa was surprised but caught it. "Seal card?" He questioned

"Keep that on your persons' at all times." Eubulon ordered. Before anyone could ask what for, he had tapped on the dry eraser bored turning it into a large monitor. It showed a small clip of bloodied Raydragoons and Hydragoons swarming around a warehouse.

Jun's eyes widened in surprise, he was just at that warehouse the day before.

"There are far too many for the Riders currently out there to handle!" Eubulon said, "I know this is sudden but we need all the help we can get."

"You're releasing the decks!" Jun threw his hand on the table. He had been waiting for this.

Kitaoka kept his eye on Asakura and saw the murderers' his eyes widen with elation.

"I am." Eubulon picked up the Scissors deck without an issue. It flashed in hand before he tossed it over to Suduo. He did the same to the Sting deck and tossed it to Quinn. Both Verde and Camo decks to Takamizawa and Grant. Then with the Inscisor deck he hesitated to insert a card before throwing it to the door.

Takamizawa and Suduo scowled to see the man that had turned them in—Ian snatched the deck from the air in front of him as he entered the room.

"Mr. Kitaoka, I take it you still have your deck?" Master Eubulon asked as he turned to Kitaoka.

Kitaoka pulled his out to show him. But he glanced at the Zolda emblem feeling distant to the object in his hand.

Then his eyes widened as Eubulon reached for the Ohja deck. Only this time, the leader the other Kamen Riders couldn't get the deck to budge from its spot. He had closed his eyes and massaged his wrist. Kitaoka breathed a sigh of relief to know Asakura wouldn't be let loose.

"I apologize, but the remaining two decks-" Eubulon was cut off.

"Are you saying you can't unlock those decks?" Jun questioned disappointed he won't take part to turn the extermination party into the tournament.

Tezuka looked down in understanding. He sensed that Eubulon used up too much energy in unlocking them.

"Or you won't?" Asakura asked pursing his lips together momentarily containing himself until Eubulon turned to him and he charged in a rage.

Tezuka jumped from his seat knocking Asakura down.

While momentarily dazed Asakura wiped his mouth then saw blood and smiled. Tezuka had busted his lip. He got back up and stared Tezuka down with a smile as the fortuneteller only scowled in return.

"Those of us with a deck are allowed to leave. Be careful out there Riders." Eubulon said allowing those with a deck to leave.

Kitoaka shared a glanced with Chance on his way out and saw the look of disappointment on his face.

Jun saw the smirk on Grants face as he flashed his deck, "Losers stay behind." He said before he left with the others.

Jun kicked Grants' now empty chair in frustration.

Then he saw Eubulon walk up to the guy that looked like Drew only better groomed, "I know this is difficult, but you must remain here."

Jun watched waiting to see and hear something interesting.

"Yes, Master Eubulon." He obediently said then Eubulon left the room.

Jun was disappointed and walked up to Chance's side, "The other guy was right…" he turned to him, "You really are boring." He told him.

Chance didn't say a word, he only glared at Jun with a hurt pride and left.

"A full house!" Richie yelled and whined from behind, "This is so uncool!"

Jun only smirked.

**Never Ending**

Knighto was swamped with monsters surrounding him from all sides as he fought through his fatigue.

He held his rapier—blade to the pinky side—and struck a Newt and Raydragoon at either side of him with a figure eight slash. He drew a card and slotted it, _"Swordo Vento!"_ He caught the lance and rammed the butt of it into the face of a Sheerghost in front of him. Then he spun around and slashed the lance down deflecting a Hydragoon dart...

"There are far too many of them!" He heard Wing Knight say and sound a little out of breath.

"Ren!" Shinji/Dragon Knight had called out having been separated from his comrade.

…Knighto turned on his heel and stabbed directly at the Sanorbuma's mid-section and sent it flying. He couldn't go after it as a few Raydragoons moved in around him.

He took a breath at feeling overwhelmed then pushed it to the back of his mind and raised his lance...

"REN!" Shinji/Dragon Knight bellowed feeling fatigued. He glanced around and couldn't see his fellow Rider anywhere, just Wing Knight and Kit/Ryuki fighting nearby. He struck the sword up at the Deadlemur and it went spinning to the floor.

"That's IT!" Kit/Ryuki sounded like he was losing his patients and drew a card, "_Strike Vento!"_

…Knighto glanced up at the sudden roar and saw the flare of the fireball. He saw three Hydragoons buzzing to where the flames had subsided…

Shinji/Dragon Knight hunched over for a second to take a breather, thanks to Kit/Ryuki giving them the room. "Didn't we just start off with two?" he complained and swatted away a Hydragoon dart with his sword, "How did it get to be so many?"

"We can't go until they're all gone!" Wing Knight said.

…Knighto drew a card knowing he needed more fire power. The fog started rolling in until a newt kicked the card out of his hand. Knighto retaliated, kicking the newt on its side and watched it dissolve as it fell to the ground...

"That can't be good." Wing Knight said from behind Shinji/Dragon Knight. "We need to get out of here!"

"What!" Kit/Ryuki voiced Shinji/Dragon Knights' confusion at the sudden change of mind.

"Not a single Rider can be allowed to die or be vented!" Wing Knight reminded.

Shinji/Dragon Knight understood that well enough on his own and remembered Eubulon-sensei's word from the previous night...

_"In order to maintain this world we need every Rider alive: the Ventaran Riders… and both of Earths. It is necessary to restore the balance."_

_Restore the balance?_ Shinji/Dragon Knight wondered about that for a second.

He ducked a Raydragoons blade as it brought him back to reality.

"But Ren is still fighting!" He reminded and horizontally slashed at the monster having it dissolve away like a dark mist. "We can't leave him behind!"

"Come on!" Wing Knight and Kit/Ryuki just grabbed one of Shinji's/Dragon Knights' arms.

"Wait!" Shinji/Dragon Knight argued, "What about Ren?" He was being pulled along—running backwards—and had no idea where he was being taken in the confusion.

"Go!" Wing Knight ordered letting him go.

"But!" Shinji/Dragon Knight tried to argue as he glanced at the crowd of monsters and back to Wing Knight with uncertainty.

"I've got this." Wing Knight said with full confidence.

Shinji/Dragon Knight knew there were far too many monsters for Wing Knight to hold off on his own. But something in his gut told him he could trust Wing Knights' word.

"Shinji!" Kit/Ryuki called snapping him from his thoughts.

"Okay." Shinji/Dragon Knight and Kit/Ryuki jumped into the reflective surface…

**Beeping**

Shinji and Kit emerged back onto Earth. He glanced at Kit to see receive a smirk from him. Shinji returned a small nod indicating he was all right. They turned around to see the battle still going on when Shinji's phone beeped.

"Not now!" He grumbled pulling out his phone and silenced it.

**Survived**

Knighto spun around and struck every monster around with one swipe of his lance. They fell back and dissolved but then another set moved in. His lance then clashed with a Newts' wielding its Shirken. He ducked a Raydragoons' claw from his right and side kicked the monster in the chest.

"_Guard Vent!" _An automated voice announced and Darkwing came screeching out of a nearby window stunning the monsters around Knighto.

The contract beast attached itself to the Riders back and stayed on until he was ready.

Knighto jumped high into the safety of air and hovered there for a moment as Darkwing spread its wings. He was finally able to take a breath when he caught the glare from his Survive card. He drew another card and slotted it. "_Final Vento!"_

Knighto cried out as Darkwing wrapped its wings around him and he pointed the lance down becoming a huge drill. He aimed for a spot near the Survive card and blew the small cluster of monsters away. He stepped out of the ring of fire and retrieved his prize.

He glanced around to see the odds were not in his favor. He jumped again and this time with Darkwings' help flew back to the reflective surface he had come from. He was almost surprised to see Wing Knight still present and waiting.

"Show off!" Wing Knight criticized as Knighto landed.

"Jealous." Knighto countered the criticism as he returned the Survive card to his deck.

Without any more words they ran back to the reflective surfaces and jumped through.

"Ren!" Shinji called like he could finally breathe a sigh of relief to see his comrade all right.

Ren's phone beeped but he ignored it as they heard the mirror alarm sounding.

Ren and the others turned to the pillar he had come from. He scowled knowing those monsters stalking their way over to them would still hunt their targets and them.

Then he suddenly sensed Darkwing emerge from the pillar behind them and glanced at the contract monster. Ren glanced at two of the pillars seeing they were just as surrounded as they were in the Mirror World. He and Shinji were too spent to do anything about it and didn't know how the other two were holding up.

"Len?" Kit questioned as if wondering what to do. "LEN!" Kit cried getting their attention.

They saw Len hit the floor now out cold, but it wasn't normal fatigue.

Ren turned to Darkwing recognizing how the monster was flying in place. He glanced back down at Len realizing the contract monster was attacking him.

He was about to order the monster to leave when a man in a brown trench coat jumped in with a flying kick and returned the mechanical bat to the mirror world.

"I didn't think anybody could do that." Kit said in awe.

"They can't." Ren said moodily at how the newcomer handled that.

The newcomer stood there for a moment and before any of them could ask for his identity he turned to them with a stern look. There was a small gasp from Ren and a full on surprised recoil from Shinji. The guy looked exactly like Len with the only exception of his eyes, they were glowing green.

"_Strike 2 Vent!" _Ren and Shinji heard from the pillar. They turned to see every monster in the reflection literally get washed away by water.

The newcomers' gasp got their attention again. His eyes were now brown. He looked as confused and innocent as a child as he saw Len lying there. There was also some curiosity in his face as well.

"Isn't that…" He began.

There was a sudden high pitch ringing. Everyone had to cover their ears from the painfully high frequency and found themselves pinching their eyes shut.

Shinji cried out unable to take it.

Ren's eyes were pinched shut but he forced one eye open to look at a pillar. It started cracking and kept cracking until they exploded into a rain of glitter.

The ringing had finally stopped. Ren tried to blink it off and moved his jaw around to get his ears to pop.

Shinji fell to all fours trembling and breathing heavily. He glanced around saw they were safe from the monsters. _What was that? _Shinji wondered about the noise.

"Len?" Kit tried again to shake him awake but there was still no response.

Shinji looked forlorn as he didn't even see Len breathing.

Ren turned to Len's motionless form and felt slight remorse for his counterpart. He angrily punched at the now cement pillar mad at himself for not having more control over Darkwing.

"A Kamen Rider can heal other Kamen Riders, right?" The newcomer said happily as he got their attention.

"What?" Kit said looking confused and red in the eye.

"The decks can transfer a kind of energy between Kamen Riders through the decks!"

Shinji turned to Kit for an answer. "Kit-san, can that really be done?"

He saw Kit dig into his pocket and turned to him, "My deck." Kit said.

Shinji understood and traded the deck back eager to see what the newcomer had meant.

Ren watched Kit pull Len's deck from his leather jacket. He was skeptical that anything would happen, remembering Eri's situation. But Kit sat and held the decks facing each other and closed his eyes. The young Rider looked tense but after a while finally relaxed and his deck electrified. It sent a small red currant of electricity to the Wing Knight deck.

Ren kept on watching and his eyes widened in surprise at Len's sudden gasp as he started breathing again.

Shinji only watched in awe at this resurrection. He wondered if their Rider decks could do the same thing.

Shinji and Ren turned to the newcomer but that saw he was gone.

Shinji got to his feet and ran around to see where he went. "Where'd he go?"

Ren narrowed his eyes in confusion now wondering who that guy was.

"Your Earth Twin was just here a second ago." Kit said from behind.

"What!" Len said now fully awake.

"What's wrong?" Kit asked.

"Nothing." Len said as he pocketed his deck. Then asked dubious, "…Are you sure it was him?"

"Well, he looked just like you." Kit had insisted.

Len remained silent as though lost in his thoughts.

Ren chewed his inner cheek annoyed. He expected to hear some type of back story explanation.

Ren's phone beeped again interrupting his disappointment. He dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open. He saw that the small screen was cracked. It said he had picture mail before it flickered and died on him.

"Kido!" Ren called.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"Check your phone." Ren said and watched for a reaction.

Shinji thought that was a strange thing to say but did so any way. "Eh?" he said surprised to see the broken screen. It flickered saying he had a picture mail. He checked it anyway and saw a distorted picture of an oversized warehouse in a junkyard.

"Where is this Ren?" Shinji asked trotting over to him.

"Don't know," he said honestly and motioned with his head, "Ask them."

"Hey Kit-san! Len!" Shinji called their attention.

Len and Kit were looking over the pillars before going over to them when Kit asked, "What is it?"

"Do you know where this is?" Shinji showed them the picture on his cell phone.

"Tournament is on?" Len read the text.

"It looks like the old tire yard." Kit piped up.

Ren headed back his motorcycle.

"Time's up," Said Len.

"But it's way too soon for Jun and Drew to have found a spot." Shinji then followed after Ren, "Ren, where are you going?"

"What do you think?" Ren put on his helmet. "I'm going to find the place."

Kit trotted up, "We barely survived this last fight and you are going head on into another one without rest?"

"I am," His gaze followed Len and he went to his respective motorcycle and put on his helmet. "What the hell are you doing?" Ren asked him.

"I'm going." Len told them to Ren's irritation.

"People with broken decks should stay out of it." Ren said.

"Once a Rider, always a Rider." Len tried to back up, "With or without an Advent Beast."

Ren scowled at Len for his annoying persistence.

"Ren!" Shinji scolded, "We need to cooperate with these guys."

"You do what you want." Ren said being stubborn and drove off.

Shinji just watched him and couldn't believe how unreliable he was in this situation.

"Kit!" Len called actually getting both their attention, "We're out of time." He looked back and forth from Kit to Shinji, "Everyone is heading over there now and I mean **everyone**. I'll see you guys there." He drove off after Ren.

Shinji watched Len until he disappeared down the road then turned to Kit, "How can he possibly know everyone is going over there?" Shinji asked curious over Len's certainty.

Kit turned to Shinji, "Len is able to sense other Riders."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Shinji then ran to his motor scooter, "We should really follow after them. The more Riders we can save the better."

Kit smirked in agreement and headed to his motorcycle. "Yeah."

**The Ruse Again**

"…I wish you two all the best." The guy bowed his head satisfied and believed Miho was truly happy, "Good-bye Miho-chan." He said before turning away from Miho and Drew.

"Bye-bye!" Miho waved and gave her best humble smile while still holding Drew's hand.

Her plan had worked and Drew surprisingly didn't screw up once.

"Bye!" She heard Drew say and from the corner of her eye saw him convincingly smile and wave. Then he finally grumbled through the façade, "That was the longest three hours of my life wasted!"

Miho grumbled back through her smile before he could blow it, "Just shut up and keep waving until he's out of sight."

Miho's old boyfriend turned the corner at the next street and much to her relief was now out of her life. She let go of Drew and her smile vanished like it had never been there in the first place.

Miho saw Drew leave and followed after him as he was grumbling. "You were surprisingly convincing." She commented rather impressed and then said dreamily, "Even I would've liked to have been at that pier for the first meeting."

Drew stopped in his tracks and suddenly turned to her, "Don't forget about our deal." He reminded back to being serious.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Miho folded her arms and pouted as she remembered. "You really are all about the business aren't you?" She poked him in the chest for emphasis, "Do you ever have any fun?" She asked as he seemed to be working one hundred percent into whatever scam he was doing.

"Sure I have fun," he said with a smirk, "But I also do my homework on people."

"That's not the same. You really need to loosen up." She advised him.

Drew rudely rolled his eyes and kept that smirk on, "Oh, it's pretty obvious how you work"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miho got defensive.

"I, at least make business deals." He looked Miho over and she took a step back feeling uneasy. "You are one of these chicks with a pretty face who trick guys." Drew felt his chin making Miho feel self-conscious. "So who is really the worst person here?"

Miho looked away feeling a little ashamed of herself as Drew walked away and he took a sip of his soft drink.

Then she came to a realization and said the first that came to mind, "I get it, you're into men."

Drew spat his drink, "What!" He wiped his mouth before he turned to Miho, "I'm into women!"

Miho trotted up, "Oh really?" she said not convinced, "Many men find me to be very irresistibly beautiful. How come you don't?"

"Look," Drew said not once breaking eye contact, "I'm not into becoming one of your projects." He said coldly.

Miho felt a little insulted and exposed that he saw right through her. She tried to recover with using what he had just said. "I get it. You've been through a tough relationship that ended badly."

"We have a tournament to get to." He walked off like he didn't want to talk about it.

Miho followed still going on. "Well that's easy to understand, but you really shouldn't let fear keep you from caring about someone."

"What exactly are you fighting for again?" Drew inquired.

Miho was silent, thinking about her big sister then snapped. "I told you before! That's none of your business!"

She stormed ahead with her hurt pride. Then she heard the horrible ringing and looked around.

"We gotta go!" Drew said, "Now!"

Miho heard someone go through a mirror. She looked around and saw Drew was inside the reflection of a set of double doors.

"How did you do that?" She asked confused.

He reached out and Miho looked more than surprised when he pulled her in by the collar of her white jacket. She winced as he hit a tender spot on her chest and into another world filled with people. She still looked pained once through.

"Don't you know some surfaces give you short cuts?" he informed.

"I'm not exactly used to going into places that might kill me!" Miho was still pained until she hit his hand to have him to let go.

"Now I know I didn't grab you that hard." He said like she was faking her pain then looked concerned, "Wait a second."

She would've preferred him thinking she was faking the pain. Then he poked her just below her collar bone and she couldn't hold in a small whimper.

"What the hell?" He said confused.

"It's nothing!" She exclaimed.

"What happened?" He asked half yelling,

"I said it was nothing." Miho insisted.

"I already have a warrant out for my arrest there is no way battery is getting on the list."

She couldn't understand why but she pulled the collar of her shirt down to reveal a large bruise. It was bad enough for Drew look confused. "I got it in my last Rider battle." She said letting her shirt go. "Are you satisfied?"

"Yeah." He said casually.

"You mean that's it?" Miho said insulted.

"Uh… could you pull that a little low-"

Miho slapped him on his already bruised cheek. "We have Rider battle to get to."

**Thinking of Sneaking Out?**

Kitaoka had the deck and at the small request from Eubulon-Sensei chose to stay behind. He would have refused to go on a cleaning mission anyway. Then with Jun and Asakura deck-less there was no real reason to hurry.

He entered the garage and found Chance just staring at the motorcycles like a lonely puppy separated from the litter.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" He asked.

"What are you still doing here?" Chance inquired as he turned to him.

"I could ask you the same… Chance." Kitaoka glanced at the two-wheeled vehicles behind his counterpart, "Now you wouldn't be thinking of going off on your own and disobeying Eubulon-sensei?"

They stood there for a moment in silence.

"Honestly… I just want to be out there to settle this." Chance said distressed, "Who knows what he's doing out there! If property is getting destroyed, or worse, if people are getting hurt?"

Kitaoka sighed and resisted rolling his eyes, "More boring people to do deal with."

"What!" Chance looked partially insulted.

"Then do something about it." Kitaoka turned to the dark panel. He was probably the only other person to understand the amount of power their armor had and therefore could sympathize but not relate.

"I don't have my motorcycle and Headquarters is on lockdown to anyone without a deck." He listed his excuses, "As for the rings they've all been set to work one-way."

A dark green car emerged from the panel and stopped before Kitaoka.

"Sensei." Garo called.

"Need a lift," Kitaoka offered, "until you find your motorcycle?"

"But, how did he get through?" Chance asked confused.

Garo raised his hand showing Chance he had acquired a ring before leaving the headquarters.

"Okay." He said satisfied to know.

Kitaoka and Chance made their way over to the car, but only Kitaoka hopped in and said from the window, "So are you coming? This will probably be your last chance to redeem yourself." He looked to his counterpart for his answer…


	20. First, Alliances Broken

**First!**

Tojo Sato had taken to the road on his blue and white motorcycle. He had done so shortly after he received a strange picture mail on his phone. Since his return to the living he had not run into any of the Riders yet. Although, he thought he saw a familiar woman sitting with two guys earlier, but wasn't sure how that was relevant. It was just the fact that they all seemed to have answered their phones at the exact same time as he did that things seemed peculiar.

Tojo tightened his grip unconsciously speeding up as there was so much that frustratingly didn't make sense.

Regardless, there was still one thing that he needed to desperately know: _Was_ he truly a hero?

"_Tojo-kun… I want you to learn something even greater. I'm sure you can become a fine hero." _He remembered Kagawa-sensei telling him once and it gave him something to aspire to.

"_A hero…loses the right to be one, the moment he tries to be a hero." _Zolda's voice also echoed through his head and it shook him.

"_He sacrificed himself for that father and son as a white truck failed to stop in time."_ He could remember someone say the moment before he slipped away into death...

Those last experiences left him very confused.

He saw he was nearly to the "tournament" site. That picture mail made him certain somehow that there would be more Riders showing up.

Two rowdy motorcyclists suddenly drove up along either side of him chortling. He glanced at their presence and they started yelling.

"Hey! Remember us Schoolboy?" The one to his right asked, much to Tojo's confusion. Could these have been his former classmates to refer to him as schoolboy?

He glanced to the one to his left, "This is payback for messing with the Cho's!"

Tojo quirked an eye brow under his helmet thoroughly confused. They must have mistaken him for someone else. He couldn't recall anybody by the name of Cho. He tried to ignore them as he continued to drive.

Unfortunately they stayed alongside of him. He had hoped that the only trouble he would be having would be with other Riders.

As he slowed to park so did they and everyone dismounted their motorcycles. His pursuers took off their helmets and threw them to the side apparently not caring where they landed.

They were two Asain guys: The short one had spikey hair while the taller one wore a beanie. They seemed like nothing more than petty thugs out looking trouble. They sure were enthusiastic about fighting, but didn't seem very bright as to what they were getting into.

Tojo removed his helmet and as he expected they seemed surprised as they jump back. By the looks on their faces they had the wrong person.

"What the heck?" The short one wined disappointed, "You're not Schoolboy."

"Ah forget it!" The taller one said, "We can still scare this guy off."

They both reached for their back pockets. Tojo was prepared to see anything like a knife or gun, but definitely not this! He was now the one to be surprised at the identical deck the short one had brandished.

Tojo finally pulled his respective deck out and smirked, "I take it you are the villains… Against a lone hero…" He felt he should introduce himself, "Kamen Rider Tiger."

"Man whatever!" The taller one said irritated, probably insulted at being called a villain. "Let's just fight!"

They turned to the windows on the warehouse and held their decks out. Tojo's belt had jumped out of the reflection onto his waist. It caught his attention that the other guys' decks electrified and drew their belts on. He crossed his arms before him like lightening before bringing them down and struck his left arm back up and twisted his hand away. "Henshin!" He called and slotted the deck. Then two illusionary armors flipped onto him adorning him in his respective Kamen Rider Tiger armor.

Tiger ran ahead of them as his transformation finished first and jumped into the windows. He emerged into the crystalline world and bored one of three waiting Rider Shooters.

Once he emerged it he was inside the warehouse and he was caught off guard by the amount of monsters flying and lurking around. He disembarked and looked at all the monsters awed. He had almost forgotten about his pursuers as they had just parked right next to him.

Tiger figured that fighting them would have to come later. There were just too many monsters that would get in the way.

He pulled out his axe and drew a card. "_Strike Vento!"_ He reached up and received his claws then dashed for the monsters.

"Hey! Those are mine!" He heard the other 'Tiger' cry out behind him.

**Vexation**

The building felt so claustrophobic. Asakura wandered the poorly lit, seemingly windowless corridors, in search of a way out. More and more it felt like being trapped in an oversized cell. He was at the moment stuck in a state of boredom that was dangerously growing vexation.

He incoherently mumbled about "too many Riders" and "the mirror lords." Every so often he would pass by a few of the 'No-men' as they went about their business. None of them were threatened by his presence, however there were a small few who would give him odd looks—those he would sneer at or air-bite at them and they would scurry off frightened. If they had known more about his reputation would they have solitarily confined him to a small room?

He half-laughed at that idea somehow finding it amusing.

He jumped at a loud bang from a pipe and angrily glared up at piping above him. He scoffed at it and continued on. He listened to the hypnotic sounds of his own boots clapping on the floor with every step he took. The longer he went on without seeing a window to the outside world the more his vexation grew to being fully active.

He heard familiar voices further down the hall.

"Come on!" It was the skittish man—Richie Preston—whining to one of the No-men like a child as they walked by, "There's got to be something fun to do around here besides sitting in that room all day!"

Asakura couldn't help but mentally agree.

"Look, everyone is busy. Just find some way to entertain yourself!" Agent Phillips said like he might be losing his patients.

What the Agent said reminded Asakura of his brilliant idea. He'd create his own amusing way of finding his way out now that what he needed was around.

Once they were close enough, like lightening Asakura just punched Richie across the face. The younger man turned away from the force as he staggered into the wall. Asakura twisted around and his other fist met the Agent. He grabbed the still disoriented agent by his open blazer and threw him into the opposite wall. He kneed him in ribs and in the same maneuver picked the agents gun out of the holster hidden within the blazer. The agents' legs gave way under him. Asakura made sure he wouldn't be a problem for a while as he hit the Agent with the butt of the pistol knocking him out. He then turned the gun on Richie pointing it between the younger mans' eyes.

"Oh hell." Richie eyes went wide as he paled.

"It will be." Asakura assured then grabbed his ticket out of here by the collar. He guided his bargaining chip ahead of him, holding his shirt so he wouldn't get away and pointing the gun at his back to keep him tame.

_Now things will be more interesting_, Asakura sickly thought.

**Into the Fray**

Ren was indifferent at the moment to having Len tag along as they drove through an unfamiliar junkyard. His compulsion to fight the Riders was far stronger. He needed to prove that he was 'The Winner of The Rider War' not only to himself, but for some reason he could not understand, to the others as well.

He recognized the warehouse in the far back. It would definitely be able to accommodate every Rider with several different landings and places with wide open spaces as well as places to hide.

Unfortunately he heard the mirror alarm ringing out the strongest from an upcoming rundown white truck. It was a ways away from the warehouse.

They both slowed to a park and disembarked from their respective motorcycles.

Ren glanced at Len—he was fortunately quiet in comparison to the red dragons. So much so that he had almost forgotten he was there. He seemed to be reminiscing about something as they both walked up to the front of a white truck with a broken windshield. Whatever it may have been it was his own business, Ren was just grateful that he wasn't sharing his thoughts aloud—however, he still would've preferred that the other man was not at all present.

He saw from the broken windshield a daunting amount of Hydragoons buzzing around. Then there was someone he didn't expect to see, Kamen Rider 'Scissors'. The orange Rider shot through the air like a cannon ball and took out only a small handful.

He scoffed at seeing the Rider he first eliminated.

"It looks like they have already started." Ren said.

"Time to crash the party then," Len said remarkably serious.

Ren pulled out his deck at simultaneously the same time as Len and transformed. "Henshin!" "Kamen Rider!"

Knighto paused for a moment to take a breath before plunging into the battle.

He glared at Wing Knight for he was about to step through first.

"After the monsters are taken care of, you're next." Knighto warned.

Wing Knight was another Rider threat in his minds eye.

Wing Knight hesitated in his tracks and gave a nod. "Why am I not surprised?" He sounded more amused by this warning than shocked. His armored counterpart replied over his shoulder. "Just remember not to miss and take out any of the other Riders."

Ren smirked under his helmet at that taunt narrowing his eyes."Anything can happen within a Rider battle." Knighto said.

_All Riders were enemies_, he reminded himself.

They both stepped in and bored a Rider Shooter each.

They disembarked and Knighto saw Wing Knight suddenly dash off.

Knighto gave chased after his counterpart, he wasn't going to lose track of him that easily and early on in the battle. He caught up and they both turned the corner and stopped in their tracks. He just saw 'Scissors' thrust his claw at a Raydragoon sending it flying back and it vanished like a dark mist.

"Ian!" Wing Knight called.

Knighto thought it was stupid to run up to a Rider unarmed but that was what Wing Knight did. He clamped a hand on the orange Riders' shoulder. Knighto was sure of it that it was Sudo.

"Len!" Knighto heard the wrong voice. It was a completely different voice from Detective Sudo's.

Still Knighto drew his rapier.

Volcancer continued to fight as Incisor turned to his comrade. He glanced at Knighto and for some strange reason said, "Someone else is with you?"

"What are you blind?" Knighto said sarcastically. That was a rude acknowledgement.

"Yes! You have a problem with that?" Incisor spat back greatly offended.

Knighto fell silent with shock, confusion and followed by pity. He couldn't understand why they would have a blind man as a Rider.

"Never mind," Wing Knight interjected still holding onto his fellow Rider, "This is Kamen Rider Knighto."

Knighto felt Incisor suddenly scowling at him and he gruffly asked, "What's your problem now?"

"Your reputation precedes you." Incisor said coldly.

The corner of Ren's lips tugged in a small scoff under his helmet. He was going to leave when Wing Knight asked, "Ian, do you know if the others are here?"

"Yeah. More than likely inside the warehouse, I haven't heard anybody in a while. Just letting you know now… The Earth guys were given permission to help out... both sides."

"That cooperation won't last long." Knighto said knowing at least his guys well enough.

Knighto thought he must have offended Kamen Rider Incisor again as Incisor lunged at him like lightening. He didn't breathe for a moment in shock. Ren only dared to shift his eyes as the claw was over his shoulder and he heard a crash from behind. He then glanced over his shoulder. He saw one of the oversized dragonflies vaporize.

"Sorry about that." Insicor quickly apologized as Knighto just remember to breathe again, "But these things just keep coming."

Ren narrowed his eyes at Insicor from under his helmet. "Thanks." He said bitterly for the save.

"We'll leave you to it." Wing Knight said before patting Inscisor on the shoulder and ran off instead of staying to help his comrade.

Knighto stayed only briefly to observe Incisor. He proceeded to fight alongside his monster and appeared to be well off on his own.

Knighto ran off but was still a little confused with these other Riders.

Knighto, this time unintentionally caught up with Wing Knight before stating, "You would leave the blind guy by himself?"

"He's more capable than either of us." Wing Knight said and slashed down a monster in his path.

**A Taunt?**

The loft was bright with sunlight yet Kanzaki Shiro stood at his only unaltered mirror. He peered through into Xaviax's dark world to utilize the tech ring on the other side. He wanted to observe the fight for himself but was unable to open a view point on his side.

"Soon, it will be time for you to take part Mr. Kanzaki." Xaviax said breaking the pleasant silence and disturbed the less than optimal view with his presence.

Kanzaki glowered from the Tech ring to his host at being taunted again.

"Have you forgotten that I have no form?" He spitefully smirked into his mirror.

"Not at all… for I have many." General Xaviax walked up the ramp.

Kanzaki was face to face with his host. It was only his awareness of the glass between them that he refrained from spitting on him. Xaviax suddenly altered his shape before him becoming a shimmering mass before taking on a familiar form. Were it not for the industrial background he would've thought he was now gazing into his own reflection.

Kanzaki watched 'himself' walk away…

**Rescued?**

Mitsuru Sano ran through the junkyard extremely out of breath and tried to rest for a moment. His heart was savagely pounding at his rib cage as though it too were attempting to escape his situation. He was still very frightened as he covered his ears, trying to block out the ear splitting mirror alarm. It had not gone away since the hunt for him began.

He looked around and saw his contract monsters now staring at him through every reflective surface.

He ran again and cried out, "HELP ME!" He saw a man just outside of the warehouse still on his motorcycle.

The motorcyclist turned to him and the air around Mitsuru seemed to freeze as time slowed. He saw 'Tiger's' emblem on the helmet and was paralyzed with enough fear to fall to the ground.

He nervously looked over his shoulder as one by one a 'Zelle popped out a reflective surface around him. They were now stalking their way over to their former Rider as he in vain attempted to scoot away.

Then all of a sudden someone or something scooped him up from under his arms and pulled him away. He was helped to his feet and saw it was the Motorcyclist with Tigers' emblem that had saved him.

"Come on!" His rescuer ordered and he had a different voice from Tojo's.

Mitsuru was not about to object and followed him back to his Motorcycle. The other man jumped on first and Mitsuru right after.

"What'd you do to piss those things off?" He asked as they sped off.

"I don't want to be a Rider anymore! I broke the contract! That's why they're after me!" Mitsuru explained with a slight quiver in his voice.

"What?" The motorcyclist said like he didn't understand.

Mitsuru saw his contract monsters jump out ahead of them. He thought the worst until the Motorcyclist maneuvered around all five with ease and drove off.

"That was a close one." Mitsuru said grateful to have gotten out of that one. He just hoped that this guy could keep it up.

**Melee Viewing**

Kanzaki continued to watch the tech ring. Once he was tired of the same view he slammed his hand onto the mirror. He felt the pressure of his hand reflect on his chest. Doing so forced the ring beyond to start a silvery shimmer. Slowly he shifted his hand like tuning a dial of the radio and switched to a better viewing angle.

He could see Ryuki and Dragon Knight finally appeared to the scene. Dragon Knight narrowly tripped and Ryuki ran ahead. Ryuki had coasted to a stop seemingly in awe at the battle sight. His armored twin caught up with him and did the same.

"Where do we even start?" Dragon Knight asked seemingly bewildered.

Ryuki must have been overwhelmed for he usually had something to say about everything.

Kanzaki continued to shift his hand…

The Kamen Riders were scattered throughout the Warehouse, half fighting monsters-half fighting with against each other:

Kamen Riders Verde and Camo seemed to really be at it. They both punched at each other and missed, it almost seemed like they flew passed the other. They landed. Verde immediately turned around to face Camo for his next attack. Camo had already drawn a card and clipped it, _"Final Vent!"_ BioGreeza appeared and was right behind Verde. Camo apparently didn't seem familiar with how the final vent was performed. There was a slight wave in his arms like he was surprised at the monsters' tongue going over the rafters and wrapping around his ankles pulling him off his feet. His target seemed to be Verde when one of the Raydragoons got in his way and he latched on to it instead. They flipped end over end and Camo drove the monsters head into the ground. It exploded.

Verde seemed to want to take advantage of the momentary disorientation and drew a card. _"Swing Vento!" _ He shot the oversized Yoyo at Camo. He accidentally latched it onto a passing Hydragoons claw. He pulled at it to anchor himself. He glanced at Camo with the intension to correct himself and slung the monster around. It looked like it was about to hit his intended target. However, another monster jumped in about to fight with Camo when Verdes' monster wound up crashing into it and both exploded.

Both Riders stood there like they reset their duel. Then suddenly they heard a. _"Final Vent!"_ They turned and saw monsters exploding in a line and saw a grey Rider: Kamen Rider Thrust. Camo back flipped out of the way as Verde dove.

"You idiot!" Verde yelled after Thrust. He could hear laughter in the other Riders wake.

Kanzaki shifted his hand like before and got another angle.

Femme fought her hardest and hacked away at her remaining three monsters on her side. She fought back to back with Siren. She kicked the one in front of her and hacked away at the ones' to either side of her.

"I hope this works." They heard Siren say from behind her then heard a, _"Final Vent!"_

The next thing Femme knew Siren pulled on her shoulder and they switched places. Before Femme could protest to the switch she saw Blancwing already in position. With one flap of its wings the contract monster sent the monsters to her in a mighty gust.

Femme braced herself and tightened her grip on her Javelin. She hacked away at the monsters one-by-one and each exploded, she counted up to eight monsters.

Then she heard a man cry out and saw Tiger was caught in the attack. With his massive claws he couldn't grab hold of anything. There was an unpleasant screeching as sparks flew from the pavement in trying to stop himself.

There was no way Femme was going to waist this opportunity and was going to strike.

"No!" Siren cried from behind her.

Femme raised her Javelin to gain momentum for her next strike and…

Now was the time! Femme put all her strength as she was about to push down and then to her surprise a white glove reached over her shoulder. It snatched a hold of the weapon! Femme desperately struggled to free it while there was still an opportunity to eliminate a Rider. Then… became crestfallen behind her helmet as she her chance flew right by and Tiger hit the wall behind them.

"Let… GO!" Femme roared. Her anger fueled her strength as she finally pulled her Javelin down. Siren came with it and unfortunately landed gracefully on her feet. It further angered Femme that Siren still refused to release the weapon.

Femme wasn't going to give up the Javelin and now she found herself fighting with her armored twin to keep it.

"I knew…" Siren grunted, "You couldn't… be trusted."

"How…" Femme grunted back and tightened her grip as she tried to pull, "Wise!"

Femme kicked Siren away in the stomach and Siren drew her foil sword again. Their weapons clashed and finally tangled.

A rapier slashed up and broke up their fight. The White Riders staggered back in surprise and both of them lost their footing.

"Enough!" Wing Knight or Knighto had exclaimed (their voices for some odd reason sounded so much alike). Then he glanced at the White Rider behind him and then at the one now crouched in front of him. It seemed he was trying to tell them apart.

Then there was suddenly a lance pointed at his chin, "Don't interfere in a Rider battle." The same voice threatened.

This Rider turned his gaze at his armored twin. He didn't say anything he just parried away the lance to get it out of his face and began fighting his armored twin.

Honestly Kanzaki could not tell them apart but left the view where it was as Torque walked up and pointed his side arm at one of the White Riders.

"Don't take this too personally," Torque said, "But like he said this is a Rider Battle."

"Don't worry. I DON'T!" Femme ran in and slashed her Javelin up sending Torque flying onto a catwalk.

She continued to fight with Siren while nearby Tiger recovered and attacked the two Batty Riders with his large claw. Both of them nimbly ducked and jumped away from him.

He turned his hand again preferring not to be confused in watching the dark Riders.

Imperer and Scissors were off and on fighting each other and the remaining monsters present. Imperer kicked as Scissors ducked, his foot however connected with a Raydragoon and sent it landing on its rear before fully falling and vanishing. Scissors made to punch as Imperer leaned to the side to dodge and he hit the monster behind his opponent.

Raia had jumped onto a Hydragoon and rode it as though it were EvilDiver and guided it into a cluster of Raydragoons. There was an explosion and he jumped out of the flames.

Kanzaki shifted his hand like a dial and once more scowled as he waited to see what the red Riders might do.

"We should split up on this one." Ryuki finally suggested after a long silence.

"Good idea," Dragon Knight agreed.

Ryuki ran off separating from Dragon Knight.

Kanzaki narrowed his eyes as he released the mirror. He wondered where Asakura, Jun and Kitaoka were.

He turned away and despaired. This was the battle he had wanted to happen, yet it occurred far too late and knew it would do nothing now.

"…_I don't want it…" _He remembered Yui crying.

**Last Arrivals**

Kitaoka brought the car to an immediate a stop. Bits of gravel pinged off the warehouse wall. He climbed out of the car and his gaze was transfixed on to the windows. It felt strange. Like an out of body experience watching Torque and Strike fighting each other. He closed the car door and marched up to the windows with a deadly look on his face.

He tightly clutched at the deck in his pocket.

"Sensei!" Garo called as he got out of the car. He knew his master was going to fight again, he ran to his side out of support… or then again was it concern? Then he was suddenly confused when Kitaoka slapped the deck into his hand, "Sensei?" He said glancing down at his hand and then back at Kitaoka.

"Keep Drew from summoning Magnagiga!" Kitaoka ordered Garo. He saw Garos' brows furrowed and knew he needed to clarify the situation of the deck. "Magnagiga is contracted with you now. You took the deck after my death. It's not going to work for me anymore. You are now Zolda!"

Garo looked surprised. His gaze fell on the deck and lingered as he absorbed this new information. His face went stern again and he marched up to the windows then held the Zolda deck out. The belt jumped out of the reflection and onto his waist. He took his own respective stance as he normally did before a fight and said "Henshin!" and slotted the deck into the buckle. Two illusionary armors flipped onto him.

Kitaoka scowled at Zolda as he somehow felt cheated. Garo now wearing the armor was a sort of betrayal to him.

Both of them heard the Mirror alarm suddenly Crescendo and turned to it source.

"Kanzaki?" Kitaoka questioned the presence the maker of the Rider War.

Kanzaki was a ways away as he walked up to set of windows and pulled out the golden deck of Odin. He held it out and the Golden Rider belt jumped onto his waist. He raised his arms like some sort of ruler, or predatory bird. "Henshin!" He said and slotted the belt as two illusionary armors jumped onto him. Odin, then stepped in.

"Even Kanzaki is taking part." Kitaoka said with awe and intrigue. "Garo!" He called reminding him why they were there.

"Yes, Sensei!" Zolda acknowledged his masters orders and jumped into the reflective surface.

Kitaoka turned to the windows, _What purpose would Kanzaki have to take part in all this?_

**Ryuki black out**

Ryuki fought back to back with a helpful Kamen Rider Sting. There seemed to be no end in sight to the monsters. He could still see Imperer and Scissors fighting amongst themselves and couldn't break passed the mob to stop them.

Golden feathers suddenly caught his eye as they just blew right passed him and left him in a brief moment of awe. They shot for the very center of the warehouse where he saw them disappear. There was an explosion as monsters blew away.

The distraction was long enough for Ryuki to get stomped in the stomach. He buckled and suddenly felt weight on his back. He looked to his left and saw Sting land and side kicked a monster away.

"Thanks." Ryuki said grateful but then complained, "But there are too many!"

"We can't just give up!" Sting replied and punched another monster.

Ryuki had to admire Sting's persistence and had an idea. "I'll try something. Keep them distracted."

"Roger!" Sting called.

"My name is Shinji! Not Roger!" Ryuki misunderstood. He drew a card.

"Just do what you need to do!" Sting exclaimed as he kept fighting.

Ryuki slotted the card. "_Advento!" _

Ryuki hoped for something to happen as he looked around.

….

Dregedder fortunately shot out from a set of windows and dove into a random cluster leaving plumes of fire in his wake.

However… it was a lot farther away than Ryuki was hoping… at the other side of the warehouse.

Ryuki looked at his current surroundings. Sting and the monsters were looking in the direction of the Contract monster, almost as they were expecting more.

"Well that was way off." Sting said flatly.

The fighting resumed and Ryuki got dog piled on. From what little he could see, he could not see Sting anywhere.

"Sting!" Ryuki cried out, "Help me! Where are you?"

Suddenly there was a, _"Strike Vent!" _and Ryuki could feel the heat as the monsters were blown off.

He climbed to his feet, "Thanks Kit-sa-" Ryuki was cut off as he turned a Rider that Mirrored his form however the armor was black and grey.

"_Time Vento" _Was the last thing that echoed through the warehouse as everything fell into a veil of darkness.

**Odin**

Knighto fought with Tiger alone.

"You don't have it takes to be a true hero." Tiger grunted.

"There are no heroes in a Rider war." Knighto said. He struck his lance straight forward getting between Tigers claws and got him in the chest. Tiger staggered away and fell on his back.

Knighto heard the _"Final Vent!" _and it stole his attention. He saw Strike backflip in the air over to Venosnaker and Wing Knight had just drawn a card!

_Wing Knight had drawn a card while on the parking garage, as he was going up against Knighto, _"Guard Vent!" _Darkwing had flown to him instead allowing Wing Knight to be attacked… _"Sword-o Vento!" _Darkwing took a swipe and Wing Knight when Knighto summoned his sword… _"Guard Vent!" _Wing Knight had drawn a card again as Knighto was surrounded by monsters and saved him, however after they returned to the real world Darkwing attacked Len with its sonic screech…_

Knighto couldn't understand why he did what he did. It was purely on impulse. He threw his rapier at Wing Knight's card and shot it out of his hand pinning it to a distant pipe.

Wing Knight looked in the direction it shot off to then turned to Knighto. He was probably as confused Knighto was about it.

Wing Knight had pulled his rapier up however he froze in place.

Knighto couldn't understand what was going on until he saw Raia like a statue and Strike completely stationary in midair. He looked at his Riders behind him and saw Tiger frozen in place as he tried to get up. Femme and Scissors were frozen in place in the middle of attacking one another.

Knighto ran over to retrieve his rapier and removed it from the pipe. He took one look Wing Knight's _"Attack Vent" _card and slipped it into his deck—it wasn't as though he could return it.

He ran off to see if anyone else besides himself was still moving. Everywhere he looked Knighto only found stationary Kamen Riders.


End file.
